Rose Noire
by sorciere noire
Summary: Harry Potter a une vie bien tranquille, oui, peut-être, mais jusqu'à quand ?
1. Chapter 1

**Rose Noire**

 **Chapitre 1**

-Pour une fois, une fois, que je peux avoir une journée tranquille, pesta Severus Snape, vous m'obligez à rester à...

-Je ne t'oblige pas, Severus, s'indigna Albus Dumbledore en coupant la parole à Snape et en ignorant Fumsek qui pépiait en le toisant de ses petits yeux ronds désapprobateurs.

-Ah non ! Alors je peux refuser ?

-Non, répondit catégoriquement le vieil homme, indigné que son maître des potions pose une telle question.

-C'est toujours la même chose avec vous, Albus. Il faut toujours être là pour vous. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi les gens vous fuient.

-C'est juste que je dois m'absenter et que je ne peux laisser Poudlard sans surveillance, avança le vieil homme. Et tu apprendras que j'ai des amis.

-Vous avez toujours une bonne raison comme d'habitude. Vous devriez vous faire remplacer et prendre une retraite mérité, vous ne pensez pas ? ajouta perfidemment le maître des potions.

-Tu n'y penses pas, s'indigna une nouvelle fois le directeur de Poudlard, il est encore trop tôt pour ça, mon cher ami.

-Evidemment quand on s'accroche à son poste comme une tique on ne risque pas de lâcher prise, ironisa Snape. Vous devriez prendre des vacances, ça vous fera le plus gand bien et à nous aussi.

-Je te signale que chaque été je vais passer un mois au bord de mer, réagit Albus. Je suis pratiquement certain que tu ne peux pas en dire autant !

-Aller sur une plage grouillante de monde, nager dans une eau où des milliers de gens se baignent, supporter les cris des gosses malapris, ce n'est pas la vision que j'aie de vacances réussis, grogna le maître des potions en exagérant pour agacer le vieil homme.

-C'est pour ça que tu t'enfermes Impasse Du Tisseur et que tu passes ton temps à lire, reprocha le vieil homme à la barbe blanche.

-S'instruire n'est pas interdit que je sache !

-S'enfermer, si, Severus, et tu verrais la vie autrement et que le monde est beau si tu sortais un peu plus souvent de ton trou.

-Vous ne savez rien de ma vie, vieux fou ! Et puis ça ne m'intéresse pas et je fais ce que je veux de ma vie et de mon temps libre, quoique avec vous ! rétorqua Snape qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez comme de la pimentine.

-Avec moi quoi ?

-Rien, vous m'agaçez à la fin.

-Tout t'agace hormis ta fille, tu devrais changer de refrain, mais en attendant je compte sur toi pour rester à Poudlard.

-Je vous signale quand même que justement samedi je sors. Je déjeune avec Alfirim.

-Rien ne t'en empêche, Severus, d'ailleurs embrasse-la pour moi et dis-lui qu'elle peut passer quand elle veut.

-Elle a trouvé un travail à Pré-Au-Lard...bougonna Severus.

-Voilà qui est parfait, s'exclama Albus, tu pourras la voir plus souvent maintenant.

-Je vous signale aussi au cas ou vous l'ignorerez que je vois ma fille très souvent, se vexa Snape.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu dois faire.

Snape renifla et se retint de lancer une méchanceté gratuite, pourtant bien mérité d'après lui. Le vieux fou avait réponse à tout et c'était irritant. Et puis depuis qu'il avait vendu sa maison Impasse Du Tisseur il y avait un mois de cela, ce que Albus semblait ignorer, il vivait avec Alfirim à Pré-au-Lard pour plus de facilité.

D'ailleurs sa fille avait été enchantée de cette initiative et l'avait manifesté avec enthousiasme et exubérance en lui sautant au cou et en déposant un gros baiser sur sa joue tout en l'appelant papounet.

En secret il avait fondu de plaisir, il aimait sa fille plus que tout au monde, elle était sa seule famille même si elle était entrée dans sa vie alors qu'elle avait huit ans.

Snape regagna sa classe pour y ranger ses bocaux et les chaudrons avec un sourire aux lèvres. Alfirim était son rayon de soleil. Severus allongea le pas, le dîner allait bientôt être servi dans la grand salle, il devait se hâter de faire du rangement s'il ne voulait pas entendre Albus lui faire des remarques sur le temps passé dans ses quartiers.

On était en mars et il faisait beau en Ecosse. Un petit vent léger perdurait depuis deux jours mais ce n'était en rien gênant tant que le soleil continuait de briller.

Le lendemain matin, Samedi, de bonne heure, Severus Snape se hâta vers la Forêt Interdite pour faire le plein de racines et de plantes et à l'occasion trouver des ingrédients pour ses potions qu'il mettait au point dans son laboratoire.

Beaucoups d'anciennes formules avaient besoin de renouveau et de simplicité. Voilà pourquoi il consacrait un peu de son temps libre à recomposer ces potions vieillottes devenues obsolétes et de les transformer en des potions plus perfomantes. Son travail se faisait avec les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste qui eux manquaient cruellement de temps.

Hagrid, le gardien de Poudlard, lui fit un signe de la main, puis Snape disparut entre les arbres et commença peu à peu à remplir sa besace pendue en bandouillère. La cueillette promettait d'être bonne, pensa l'homme qui avait dans la tête les écrits d'un vieux grimoire où il y avait trouvé des remèdes anciens qu'il devait mettre au goût du jour.

Les sorciers et les sorcières ne se soignaient pas comme les moldus et dans le monde magique les bons potionnistes se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, voilà pourquoi les médicomages avaient fait appel à lui. C'était un art difficile et ingrat. Il fallait être véritablement passionné pour ce travail, et lui il l'était.

Depuis son bureau Albus Dumbledore vit avec inquiètude son maître des potions disparaître dans la sombre forêt. Inquiétude légitime en raison d'étranges disparitions depuis plus de quinze jours. Il devait régler cela au plus vite, pensa le vieil homme qui disparut dans un claquement sec qui laissa une légère brume qui se dissipa assez rapidement dans la pièce.

Le directeur de Poudlard avait une mission urgente à accomplir, une mission secrète que seul Hagrid avait connaissance. La destination d'Albus Dumbledore était le fin fond de l'Ecosse là ou personne ne mettait jamais les pieds hormis les suicidaires et les idiots.

D'ailleurs avec les barrières magiques misent en place depuis trois ans maintenant autour d'un immense périmétre, aucun sorcier averti n'y pénétrait. Il savait pertinement ce qu'il risquait. Quand aux moldus...s'il en disparaissait ce n'était pas important du moment que c'était un petit nombre et puis c'était à leurs risques et périls, on n'avait pas idée d'aller dans des endroits sombres et inquiétants.

Albus avait demandé une audience la veille et sa demande avait été accepté immédiatement à condition que le rendez-vous soit bref. Parvenu à destination, le directeur de Poudlard fut une fois de plus étonné du silence qui régnait dans cette partie du pays. En traversant la Forêt des Brumes, il regarda autour de lui, pas qu'il avait peur, à son âge il savait encore se défendre contre beaucoup de créatures dangereuses. Celles qu'il venait voir en était une, une des races la plus dangereuse qui existaient au monde. Une race dite supérieure, forte, puissante et impitoyable, un peuple qui n'avait qu'un seul maître: Eux.

Mais Merlin merci, il les connaissait et même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment des amis au moins ils ne lui voulaient aucun mal. Il les respectait et ceux-ci le savaient bien.

Deux gardes gardaient l'entrée d'un village silencieux, presque mort. Ils laissèrent passer le vieil homme sans un mot, sans un regard. Au fond de la première rue un homme attendait Albus qui le rejoignit et qui le suivit dans une vaste demeure où on le laissa seul quelques minutes seulement.

-Tes hommes n'ont guére appris à parler, mon ami, fit Dumbledore en se tournant vers son hôte qui pénétrait dans la pièce telle une ombre menaçante et silencieuse.

-Nous sommes ainsi faits, professeur Dumbledore. Depuis des centaines d'années nous agissons comme des ombres muettes alors pourquoi changerions-nous ?

-Il y a quelque chose d'inquiétant dans ce silence, Wilfrid, je ne m'y ferai jamais.

-Vous dirigez une école alors je suppose que le silence est une option, sourit l'homme en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil. Prenez place, Albus, et dites-moi pourquoi vous avez demandé à me voir.

-Je ne me serais pas permis de vous déranger si cela n'était pas aussi urgent...

-J'ai bien compris, Albus.

-Vous n'ignorez pas que Poudlard se trouve à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite ?

-Effectivement oui, je suis au courant pour y être déjà allé une ou deux fois.

-Depuis quelques semaines une créature rôde dans la forêt.

-Par créature je suppose que vous pensez à un vampire sinon vous ne seriez pas ici ?

-Hagrid, que vous connaissez bien, l'a aperçu un soir. Il ne peut jurer de rien sur sa nature mais il a trouvé plusieurs animaux morts vidé de leur sang, alors évidemment le doute n'est plus permis.

-S'est-il attaqué à un de vos élèves ?

-Non, se rendre dans la forêt leur est interdit, seul mon maître des potions s'y promène pour récolter des racines et des plantes.

-A lui aussi vous auriez dû en interdire l'accés, professeur. Un vampire qui a faim est dangereux, c'est un tueur.

-Je ne crois pas que Severus s'enfonce profondement sous les arbres, et puis le cas échéant il sait se défendre.

-J'ai entendu parler de cet homme et en matière de défense il paraît que rares sont ceux qui peuvent le battre. Mais vous êtes inconscient et votre homme risque sa vie, asséna brutalement le dénommé Wilfrid. Aussi fort soit-il, il ne vaincra jamais un vampire affamé.

-A votre avis pourquoi je suis venu ?

-Je vais ordonner à quelques hommes de se rendre dès ce soir là-bas et de capturer ce soit-disant vampire et de la ramener dans l'enceinte de ce village, nous nous occuperons de lui convenablement, Albus.

-Vous le connaissez peut-être ?

-Un de nos hommes a disparu, il est coutumier du fait, c'est un solitaire, j'espére que ce n'est pas lui qui est chez vous.

-Il est vraiment dangereux ?

-C'est un ancien mercenaire et il a gardé de mauvaises habitudes, nous essayons de lui apprendre nos régles, ce n'est pas aisé, mais nous y arriverons.

Le directeur se leva, satisfait de son entretien avec cet homme face à lui qui en imposait avec son air froid et ses un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze.

-Merci, fit le vieil homme, je repars à Poudlard me rassurer sur Severus, j'espére qu'il est rentré sain et sauf.

-Est-il dans la forêt en ce moment ?

-Oui, il y est parti ce matin même...

-Je le répéte, vous êtes inconscient.

-Je vais de ce pas m'enquérir de son retour, répondit Albus.

-Parfait, approuva le vampire en sortant de la pièce alors qu'un autre entrait pour inviter Albus à le suivre jusqu'à la sortie du village fortifié.

-Toujours aussi bavard, plaisanta le professeur Dumbledore qui se trouvait de nouveau seul devant la Forêt des Brumes qu'il dut traverser avant de transplaner pour Poudlard. Le vieil homme ayant décidé de reporter son voyage tant que la créature ne sera pas capturée. Les indications sur le vampire que Wilfrid lui avait donné l'inquiétaient un peu.

Hagrid tournait en rond depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Il avait aperçu le professeur Snape pénétrer sous le couvert des arbres et il ne l'avait pas vu en ressortir. Vraiment Albus avec ses cachoteries allait finir par mettre quelqu'un en danger et malgré le grand respect qu'il avait pour lui il n'approuvait pas ses méthodes, et il allait le lui dire clairement.

La créature était dangereuse, il l'avait senti. Elle était vicieuse et cruelle. Comment Snape allait s'en sortir s'il tombait devant elle ? Aucun doute qu'il n'allait pas avoir le dessus, le sorcier qu'il était n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour combattre un puissant vampire.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Rose Noire**

 **Chapitre 2**

Au Griffon Book, une librairie que Harry avait ouvert à Pré-au-Lard il y avait déjà cinq ans, une jeune femme rangeait en chantant de nouveaux arrivages dans l'arrière boutique. Aujourd'hui c'était des romans, ceux qu'elle préférait. En fait toutes les femmes en raffolaient et se l'arrachaient. Des romans psycho-pervers avec un zeste d'amour et d"intrigue. Une première dans la littérature magique qui avait engendré des ventes phénoménales. Le sorcier qui avait écrit ces bouquins avait de l'imagination et c'était rien de le dire.

Alfirim frissonna d'anticipation d'avoir un de ces livres entre les mains. Elle se promit d'en acquerrir un pour le dévorer tout à loisir dans sa chambre. Il lui tardait vraiment que la fin de journée arrive mais bon là elle avait du travail vu la pile de cartons qui attendaient son bon vouloir.

-Elles sont déjà là et elles attendent l'ouverture avec impatience, sourit Harry Potter en entrant dans l'arrière boutique. Je vois que tu as tout sorti des cartons, tu as fait vite, Alfirim.

-Dans cinq minutes, fit la jeune femme, ils seront en rayon, ajouta-t-elle en sortant sa baguette pour plus de rapidité. J'ai perdu pourtant du temps avec le livreur, il avait oublié d'autres commandes, il y a remédié, crois-moi, savoura la jeune femme en ricanant.

-Ok, approuva le jeune libraire, je retourne préparer d'autres commandes, si tu as besoin de moi tu appelles et je viendrai.

-T'inquiète, si cette ruée de fans m'écrase en se précipitant sur les rayonnages, je te ferai signe, rit Alfirim. Ca m'étonnerai que je passe la journée en un seul morceau.

-Je passe un hibou à la maison d'édition et je reviens t'aider, c'est vrai qu'on ne sera pas trop de deux dans cette grande boutique.

-C'est sûr qu'il y a du travail.

-Ouais, j'ai vu grand, avoua le jeune homme. Deux étages, mais au moins ici les lecteurs vont trouver ce qu'ils cherchent.

-Je crois bien, Harry, que tu as crée la plus grande librairie du monde magique. De plus c'est un endroit magnifique où même les amoureux des livres peuvent s'assoir et savourer les milliers d'histoires qui se trouvent à leur disposition. C'est un endroit reposant, c'est cool que tu aies pensé à tout.

-C'est ce que je voulais, sourit le jeune homme, un endroit agréable et ce qui ne gâche rien mon appartement est au troisième, j'ai une super vue et toute la tranquillité que je veux.

-Tu veux rire ! Il est fabuleux ton appartement, j'en ai rarement vu de plus vaste et de plus beau.

-Quand tu as vécu dans un tout petit endroit c'est normal de vouloir de la place, Alfirim.

-Oui, je te crois, c'était mon cas et je t'avoue qu'ici je me sens bien.

-Ca c'était avec ta mère, mais maintenant tu vis avec ton père, non ?

-Oui, il a acheté une maison au bout du village, il m'a même laissé faire la décoration. C'est un père formidable tu sais !

-Je te crois, sourit Harry. Tu ne taries pas d'éloges sur cet homme, un jour il faudra que tu me le présentes. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'honneur de rencontrer ce père exceptionnel et j'avoue que tu as piqué ma curiosité.

-Moque-toi, mais tu verras que j'ai raison.

-Il travaille aussi au village ? interrogea Harry.

-Il est professeur à Poudlard, je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

-Non, répondit le jeune libraire de vingt-neuf ans avant d'être interompu par la pendule qui lui indiqua avec un cri strident que l'heure avançait et que l'ouverture de la boutique était dans moins de quelques minutes.

Harry et Alfirim se précipitèrent sur leur baguette et rangèrent les nouveaux romans à une vitesse surprenante. Les livres bien présentés sur leur étagère se trouvèrent quelques secondes plus tard entre les mains de leur nouvelle propriétaire affamée de lecture et surtout de cet écrivain qui sévissait depuis trois ans maintenant.

Cet homme remportait un franc succès à chaque sortie de roman. Coeur Sombre était le troisième et dernier volet de cette saga captivante et les fans espéraient bien qu'il y aura d'autres histoires de cet auteur audacieux et novateur.

A midi trente Harry ferma la porte de la librairie, lessivé et fourbu tout comme Alfirim. La jeune femme assise sur un tabouret, les joues rouges et légérement échevelée, soufflait de soulagement de voir le magasin enfin vidé d'un raz de marée de sorcières qui s'étaient trouvé subitement un goût immodéré pour la lecture.

-Des harpies sont venues ici, rigola le jeune homme, il n'y a plus un seul roman que j'ai fait venir ce matin, j'ai bien fait de repasser une commande.

-Je suis pratiquement certaine que c'était des harpies, pouffa l'apprentie libraire. La prochaine fois fais-moi penser à me munir d'un bouclier.

-Je vais nous chercher un remontant, on en a bien besoin toi et moi, fit Harry en faisant une grimace qui fit rire la jeune femme. Heureusement que demain c'est dimanche !

-Ca nous fera des vacances, c'est sûr.

-Tiens, approuva Harry en tendant à la jeune femme une bouteille de bierraubeurre fraîche.

-A notre vente record ! trinqua Alfirim en levant sa bouteille vers le libraire.

-Au fait, ton père ne t'attend pas pour déjeuner aujourd'hui ?

-Nom d'un scrout à pétard ! avec tout ça j'ai oublié, paniqua Alfirim en se levant et en recoiffant ses longs cheveux noirs en une lourde tresse.

-Je n'ouvrirai que vers quatorze heures, alors prends ton temps et profite de cette belle journée.

-Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? l'invita-t-elle avec gentillesse. Comme ça tu rencontreras enfin mon père.

-Non, je te remercie. Je vais rester ici et remplir de nouveau les présentoirs, cet après-midi risque d'être aussi mouvementé que ce matin.

-Je crois bien que tu as raison, va falloir reprendre des forces, rit l'employée de Harry.

-Alors profites-en.

-Ok, à toute, patron !

La jeune femme enfila son long manteau noir, attrapa son sac sous le comptoir en chêne, salua Harry d'un de ses plus beaux sourires puis s'en alla rejoindre son père au Barbe-Bleue. Ce restaurant appartenait à Drago Malfoy, le filleul de son papa. Ce père qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, pensa Alfirim avec tendresse en pensant à lui.

Petit à petit elle avait apprivoisé cet homme d'un abord froid et distant. Elle avait su lui montrer son amour et toute son affection, il était, sous ses dehors rébarbatifs, un homme compréhensif, adorable, qui ne demandait qu'à apprendre et qui aimait infiniment sa fille qui avait amené avec elle de la lumière de l'amour et de la tendresse dans sa vie.

Alfirim se rappela avec douleur que sa propre mère ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle en avait énormément souffert, aussi quand son père était venu la chercher à la mort de celle-ci, elle avait repris espoir, juste parce qu'il lui avait sourit maladroitement et qu'il l'avait serré contre lui tendrement et délicatement comme une porcelaine.

Elle avait alors huit ans, son père l'avait placé en pension dans une école de Londres. Il venait la voir chaque jour et le samedi il venait la chercher pour l'emmener passer la journée avec lui dans la grande ville.

Le maître des potions lui avait patiemment expliqué les raisons de leur séparation. Il était dangereux pour elle qu'elle reste à Poudlard, Voldemort aurait pu s'en prendre à elle. Pourtant le matin de ses onze ans après qu'elle eut reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, son père alla la chercher, le coeur plus léger. Voldemort venait d'être défait par Harry Potter et enfin le monde magique allait retrouver sa sérénité même si le survivant avait quitté à son tour la célébre école de sorcellerie.

Alfirim fut inscrite à l'école sous le nom de sa mère: Alfirim Dagor. La petite fille dut appeler son père, professeur, pour éviter qu'on la prenne à parti dans le dortoir des Griffondors là où le choixpeau magique l'avait envoyé.

Les années rapprochèrent le père et la fille. Alfirim s'épanouit sous les yeux de Snape, heureux d'avoir une fille délicate et belle, au caractère avenant et joyeux et qui lui ressemblait avec ses cheveux aile de corbeau et ses superbes yeux noirs.

-Alfy, fit un homme quand la jeune femme de dix-neuf ans entra au Barbe-Bleue. Comment vas-tu ma belle ?

-Super bien, Dray, répondit la demoiselle en embrassant le filleul de son père.

-Severus n'est pas arrivé, je te sers quelque chose en l'attendant ?

-Fais-moi un de tes cocktails, léger s'il te plaît, je travaille cet après-midi.

-Comment va ce cher Potter ? Toujours seul, coincé et moche ?

-Moche et coincé, lui ! Tu rigoles Dray !

-Evidemment que je rigole, je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais.

-Il est magnifique, oui, pouffa la jolie demoiselle.

-Tu craquerais pas pour lui des fois ?

-Non, je ne suis pas son genre.

-Et c'est quoi son genre à Potter ? demanda innocemment Drago Malfoy.

-Les ténèbreux, si tu veux vraiment savoir, et je te signale que toi tu es déjà avec quelqu'un.

-Je papillonne, nuance, ma belle. Je ne m'attache pas. La lierté à un goût de plaisir et crois-moi j'y tiens. En fait je connais quelqu'un qui irait très bien avec notre sauveur national.

-Et qui ? demanda, curieuse, notre apprentie libraire.

-Désolé, ma jolie, on me demande, esquiva Drago en se dirigeant vers une table pleine de monde. On se revoit plus tard, je vous ai mis à la table cinq, ta préféré.

-Merci, Dray, tu es un amour.

-Comme d'habitude, ma chérie, ajouta le propriétaire du Barbe-Bleue avant de disparaître vers la table quémandeuse afin d'y prendre les commandes.

Alfirim prit son cocktail sur le bar en acajou, salua Lyam, un des serveurs de Drago, puis alla s'assoir à sa table attendre son père qui pour une fois était en retard.

La jeune femme aimait cet endroit que Drago avait rendu accueillant sans être snob. Il avait su allier confort et simplicité en ajoutant des touches comme des lampes et des tapis plus riches en couleur pour rehausser l'austérité des tables et des chaises en bois disséminées un peu partout pour éviter les rectilignes trop rigoristes à son goût. Il y avait ajouté des alcôves pour l'intimité des amoureux qui venaient nombreux le soir. La magie était présente partout. Sur le sol qui se nettoyait seul, sur les bougies des alcôves pour une lumière tamisée et tout un tas d'autres choses bien utiles.

Drago se sentait dans son élément, surtout pour les innovations et Alfirim trouvait l'effet impressionnant. Cela changeait du Chaudron-Baveur bruyant, vieillot et limite sale.

Alfirim vérifia l'heure, Severus n'était toujours pas là. Drago haussa les épaules depuis le comptoir puis il vint servir la jeune femme.

-Il doit avoir un truc vraiment important, l'excusa Drago en déposant l'assiette sur la table.

-Même pas un hibou pour dire qu'il sera en retard, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ?

-Non, ce n'est pas la première fois que Severus oublie l'heure ou un rendez-vous devant un chaudron, tu le connais !

-Oui, je sais comment il est quand il se passionne devant une potion. je passerai le voir ce soir, histoire de me rassurer.

Dray opina, sûr et certain que Snape allait bien et qu'il avait simplement perdu la notion du temps en élaborant une potion ardu. Tout le monde savait combien il était entier dans ses chaudrons et ses ingrédients.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose Noire**

 **chapitre 3**

Severus Snape regarda sa montre à gousset et fut étonné d'y lire que le temps avait filé bien trop vite. Sa besace était déjà pleine depuis un bon moment. Il avait flâné pour le plaisir et s'était trop enfoncé dans la forêt, s'aperçut le professeur de potions en levant le nez vers les alentours. Il avait juste le temps de rentrer, de se doucher et de se changer avant de rejoindre sa fille au Barbe-Bleue.

Poudlard n'allait pas s'envoler pendant qu'il déjeunait avec Alfirim, et puis Albus pensera ce qu'il voudra, il avait bien le droit de sortir et Argus Rusard et les autres professeurs surveilleront les élèves sans que l'école s'écroule sur eux.

L'homme ajusta sa besace encombrante, rangea sa montre et allait partir d'un bon pas vers Poudlard quand il entendit un appel provenir d'un coin sombre et pas vraiment engageant de la forêt.

La Forêt Interdite était dangereuse, il le savait. Pourtant Snape n'hésita pas à se diriger vers l'endroit où se mêlaient branches mortes, ronces aux épines épaisses et feuilles humides pour apercevoir une forme humaine allongée sur le sol, presque à l'article de la mort d'après les faibles râles entendus.

C'est en soulevant la cape de l'homme blessé que le maître des potions aperçut de longues lacérations horribles qui laissaient entrevoir une chair blafarde et fortement mutilée en profondeur, et en d'autres endroits.

Snape retira sa besace qu'il posa sur un tronc et extirpa sa baguette, puis avec moult précautions souleva le blessé qu'il enroula dans sa propre cape beaucoup plus chaude, avant de sentir deux mains puissantes le tirer en arrière et un corps froid se jeter sur le sien et l'immobiliser sur le sol sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour se défendre.

l'inconnu avait une force herculéenne. Snape se maudit, s'invectiva mentalement de ne pas avoir regardé plus attentivement autour de lui avant de s'approcher du blessé. Il était tombé dans un piège grossier et allait en payer le prix fort. Pourtant il aurait dû être sur ses gardes, Lucius allait encore lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir pris de précautions alors qu'il était seul et,qui plus est, dans un endroit dangereux.

-Pourquoi tenter de sauver un homme mort ? sourit l'assaillant de Severus en désignant le corps allongé dans la cape.

-Il vit encore...

-Plus pour longtemps, vous auriez du partir en courant, cet endroit n'est pas fait pour les imprudents de votre sorte.

-Qui êtes vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans la forêt, questionna le maître des potions en essayant d'atteindre discrètement sa baguette tombée un peu plus loin quand l'autre l'avait poussé sur l'herbe.

-Même si vous attrapez votre baguette, vous ne pourrez rien contre moi, ricana le vampire qui appuya sa prise sur Snape qui tenta de le déloger d'un coup de rein.

L'ancien espion cessa tout mouvement. L'homme avait raison, pensa-t-il. Il ne pouvait rien contre lui. Quand bien même aguerri au combat, il ne le vaincra jamais, inutile de se leurrer, il ne sera jamais aussi rapide et fort que cet homme qui le narguait.

-Je vois que vous avez compris, fit, satisfait, Germain Delyle. Si vous avez deviné ce que je suis alors vous savez que vous n'avez aucune chance de me vaincre.

-Je ne vais pas vous aider non plus, éructa un Snape furieux de s'être laissé prendre comme un vulgaire gibier. Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça !

-Je savais que vous alliez venir, Snape.

-Qui vous a envoyé ?

-A vrai dire personne, je sais que vous venez ici le samedi matin, un rituel dangereux, mon cher ami.

-Je ne vous crois pas.

-Quelle importance puique vous allez mourir ! Une dernière volonté ? ironisa l'assassin.

-Allez vous faire foutre, grogna Snape qui tenta encore une fois d'échapper à l'emprise de l'homme bien plus fort que lui.

-C'est comme vous voulez.

Sans laisser à Severus le temps de répondre, le vampire fondit sur la gorge de sa proie, en perça cruellement la peau et enfonça ses crocs profondément avant de ponctionner avec délectation le sang chaud et sucré de Snape qui essaya en vain de repousser le prédateur.

Au début Severus avait encore de la force et de l'énergie pour se débattre et tenter de repousser cet être immonde, puis petit à petit il tomba en léthargie. Sa vue se brouilla, il avait soudain froid et ses membres se mirent à trembler et pour finir le noir l'envahit totalement et il perdit connaissance.

-Il n'est toujours pas sorti de la forêt, avertit Hagrid en regardant Albus qu'il avait rappelé en urgence par un hibou. Je me rends immédiatement là-bas, rugit le demi-géant qui n'ignorait pas qu'un vampire rénégat en liberté était dangereux. Et à mon avis vous devriez prévenir Pompom de se tenir prête.

-Peut-être s'est-il perdu ? tenta Dumbledore, peut-être que Severus ne s'est pas rendu compte de l'heure ?

-Il est quinze heures, professeur, voilà longtemps qu'il aurait du sortir de ces bois. Je vous avais pourtant prévenu que c'était dangereux de s'y promener ces jours-ci !

-Wilfrid a promis de s'occuper dès ce soir de ce vampire, nous nous inquiétons certainement pour rien.

Hagrid ne répondit pas et se lança en direction de la Forêt Interdite avec son arbalète. Il était pratiquement certain qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de fâcheux au professeur Snape. Bon sang ! Il avait averti que c'était hasardeux et imprudent mais jamais personne ne l'écoutait.

Le géant suivit les traces du professeur de potions qui s'enfonçaient de plus en plus profondément dans les sous-bois. Puis Hagrid aperçut d'autres traces, plus aériennes, il fit encore deux kilomètres en restant sur ses gardes avant de tomber sur un corps enroulé dans une cape, celle de Snape, avisa Rubeus quand il vit l'écusson des Serpentards.

-Nous sommes désolés, nous sommes arrivés trop tard...pour cet homme à terre.

Hagrid se retourna brusquement en braquant son arbalète devant lui et se trouva devant deux hommes qui en tenaient un troisième pas très heureux de son sort et qui se débattait furieusement.

-Nous avons décidé de venir plus tôt, voilà plus d'une heure que nous courons derrière lui, maintenant nous le tenons.

-Je cherche un professeur de Poudlard, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

-A part ce cadavre, non, ce n'est pas votre homme, celui que vous cherchez ?

-Non, vous êtes certains que celui-là ne vous échappera plus ? La prochaine fois il n'aura pas autant de chance si je suis sur ses traces, menaça Hagrid. Alors je vous suggére de le mettre sous bonne garde. Si je le revoie ici il ne sortira pas vivant, c'est une promesse, messieurs.

-On va le mettre à l'ombre quelques mois, il va apprendre qu'on ne désobéit pas à notre chef, assura le plus grand des gardes de Wilfrid.

Le vampire renégat ricana, ce qui lui amena un coup violent derrière la tête.

-Je vais continuer mes recherches, messieurs, le professeur Snape ne doit plus être loin et j'avertirai Albus Dumbledore que vous avez capturé votre homme.

Les trois vampires disparurent et Hagrid put repartir fouiller les sous-bois. C'est une heure après, alors qu'il perdait espoir et demandé à un centaure qui passait par là et qui n'avait rien vu ni entendu, que le géant trouva le professeur Snape plus mort que vif. Hagrid grimaça, Snape avait été jeté dans le creux d'un grand arbre et on avait recouvert son corps de branchages pour tenter de le cacher.

-Professeur? s'inquiéta Rubeus, est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il savait sa question ridicule vu l'état de l'homme.

Snape gémit en tentant de s'extirper du trou où Germain Delyle l'avait caché. Trop faible il retomba brutalement en arrière. Le demi-géant, pour sa part, n'eut aucun mal à le sortir après avoir ôté les branches feuillues et l'emmena immédiatement à Poudlard à pieds en accélérant la cadence de ses pas. La magie aurait pu lui être fatale.

Plusieurs fois Hagrid crut que le maître des potions avait rendu l'âme. Son inquiétude était légitime, Snape pâlissait de seconde en seconde. Albus Dumbledore attendait aux portes de l'école, le vieil homme se rongeait les sangs et se sentait responsable de ce gâchis. Il avait fait une erreur, il aurait du être plus prudent et interdire à Severus de ne pas se rendre dans les bois. Décidément il vieillissait.

Quand Rubeus apparut à l'orée de la forêt, il recommença à respirer plus librement, Snape vivait encore, il ne savait pas pour combien de temps mais il savait que madame Pomfresh allait tout faire pour lui sauver la vie. Quand Snape fut monté à l'infirmerie et posé sur un lit, Le géant se poussa afin de laisser la place à l'infirmière qui ne perdit pas de temps pour s'occuper de son patient.

-Il faut prévenir sa fille, émit Albus. Elle travaille dans la librairie de Harry d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-J'y vais de ce pas, proposa Hagrid.

-Ne lui parle pas de ce qui c'est passé, moins de monde sera au courant et mieux ce sera pour Severus.

-Je sais, opina le demi-géant, si cela devait se savoir, le professeur Snape sera expulsé de cette école par le ministère. Ils ne lui feront pas de cadeaux.

-Oui, et il est hors de question que Severus subisse cette humiliation.

-Comment allez-vous faire pour cacher un vampire dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? ça risque d'être dangereux.

-Nous trouverons une solution, avança Albus alors que madame Pomfresh examinait Snape, affaibli et fortement anémié et que les blessures sur son corps, béantes, devaient être refermées de suite sous peine d'infections de toutes sortes.

Hagrid entra dans la librairie de Harry et le trouva perché sur un escabeau en lévitation tandis qu'Alfirim rangeait le comptoir en renvoyant les livres dans leur rayon avec sa baguette magique.

-Hagrid ! s'exclama le jeune homme, quelle bonne surprise, ajouta-t-il en faisant redescendre lentement son escabeau pour rejoindre son ami.

-Est-ce que tu peux fermer la librairie ? Je dois vous parler à tous les deux, seuls.

-Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Harry en tournant la petite pancarte sur la porte et en revenant vers Hagrid et Alfirim. Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

La jeune femme posa ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains et regarda ses deux amis avec incertitude. Elle pressentait une catastrophe à voir l'air de Hagrid, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et ses mains devinrent moites d'angoisse.

Sa vie avait pris un tournant magnifique, elle avait tout ce qu'elle désirait. Un père admirable et aimant et maintenant un travail et un patron tolérant, gentil et compréhensif en plus d'être un ami.

La jeune femme se rappela la première fois où elle avait ouvert la porte de la boutique pour y demander du travail. Elle était resté dehors une bonne heure avant d'oser entrer pour y aborder le sauveur du monde sorcier. C'est vrai qu'elle avait été intimidé, mais elle avait surmonté ça et elle avait foncé.

-Bonjour, lui avait dit Harry Potter.

Et elle un peu gauche lui avait dit tout de go qu'elle cherchait du travail et en même temps lui tendait un curriculum vitae.

-Qui vous a dit de vous présenter chez moi ? lui avait-il demandé alors qu'elle pensait qu'il n'allait absolument pas l'écouter et lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne prenait personne.

-Je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer le nom que je vais vous donner, monsieur Potter. Je sais que peu de gens l'apprécient.

-Dites toujours, mademoiselle.

-Je vous préviens j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour cet homme...

-Cela ne me dit pas comment il s'appelle !

-Severus Snape.

Harry avait levé la tête de son curriculum tandis qu'elle l'avait regardé avec défit.

-Severus Snape est un homme que je respecte, mademoiselle. Son nom ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire, vous devez être fier de connaître un tel homme.

-C'est vrai ? n'avait-elle pu s'empêcher de demander avec des larmes dans les yeux et de la reconnaissance au fond du cœur.

-Oui, tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai. Je n'ai jamais connu un homme aussi courageux et intègre que Severus Snape.

-Je vous remercie pour ces mots, vous êtes le premier à me les dire et cela me touche profondément.

-Ceci dit pouvez-vous commencer demain ?

-Mais...mais oui, monsieur Potter.

Alfirim remercia mentalement Harry de lui avoir fait confiance.

-Alfirim ? Tu es avec nous là ? Hagrid a quelque chose d'important à nous dire.

-Oui, pardon, j'étais ailleurs.

-Ton père a eu un accident, je suis désolé. Il faut que tu viennes au plus vite.

La jeune femme resta tétanisée, incapable de proférer le moindre son. Elle devint d'une pâleur extrême et faillit tomber si Harry ne l'avait rattrapé à temps avant qu'elle ne s'étale sur le parquet de la librairie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose Noire**

 **Chapitre 4**

Le silence était complet dans la librairie, Hagrid s'était tu et Harry regardait Alfirim qui semblait au bord des larmes, prête à craquer.

-Je t'accompagne, proposa Harry alors que la jeune femme reprenait pied dans la réalité. Je ne vais pas te laisser seule dans un tel moment alors que tu sembles si affectée.

-S'il te plaît, oui, j'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi, acquiesça la jeune femme.

Harry alla chercher les manteaux puis ils accompagnèrent Hagrid sur le pas de la porte avant que le jeune homme attrape ses deux amis et les fasse transplaner avec lui jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard.

C'est essoufflés d'avoir monté les marches deux par deux qu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie où les attendait Albus, surpris de voir Harry franchir la porte derrière Alfirim.

La jeune femme courut vers son père, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était allongé sans connaissance dans ce lit, lui qui était si fort d'habitude.

-Quel genre d'accident il a eu ? demanda-t-elle en s'adressant au directeur de l'école plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue.

Harry s'approcha lentement du lit et avisa Severus Snape aussi pâle qu'un mort. Vraiment il avait mauvaise mine, pensa-t-il alors que tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

-On l'a retrouvé dans la Forêt Interdite cet après-midi.

-Voilà pourquoi il n'est pas venu au restaurant, souffla Alfirim. Je l'ai attendu jusqu'à treize heures trente, en vain, et pour cause, je n'ai pas pensé...j'aurai dû me soucier de lui...

-Il a été attaqué et mordu par un vampire rénégat, précisa Hagrid.

-Comment cela est possible ? intervint le jeune homme aux yeux verts devenus sombres sous le coup de la colère.

-Cela arrive parfois, expliqua encore le demi-géant. Certains ne veulent pas accepter les contraintes d'un clan, alors ils fuient et tuent par provocation.

-Comment va mon père ? je veux savoir.

-Mal, admit l'infirmière, très mal, je suis désolée on ne pourra pas le sauver. J'ai tout tenté ou du moins tout ce que j'ai en ma possession, le reste n'est pas de mon ressort.

La fille de Snape se retourna vers Albus, les yeux étincelant de fureur.

-Mon père est allé dans les bois en sachant qu'il s'y promenait un vampire? C'est impossible, il n'aurait pas pris ce risque inutile pour quelques racines !

-Il n'était pas au courant, avoua Albus.

-Et vous n'avez pas pensé à le lui dire ? critiqua Harry encore sous le choc d'un Snape père d'une jeune femme comme Alfirim.

-J'ai pensé...

-Comme d'habitude vous n'avez pas pensé, justement, Albus. Vous et votre manie ridicule de ne jamais rien divulguer...Regardez maintenant où vous en êtes arrivé !

-Sortez, s'il vous plaît, murmura le jeune femme de dix neuf ans. Sortez tous !

Albus, Hagrid et madame Pomfresh quittèrent la chambre tandis qu'Alfirim tenait Harry par la main pour le garder près d'elle.

-On doit agir si on ne veut pas le perdre, tu entends ? murmura Harry afin qu'on ne l'entende pas de l'autre pièce. Alfirim, on n'a pas de temps à perdre en pleurs et en jérémiades, on fera ça plus tard.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, moi, Harry. Ce que je sais c'est que ma vie sans mon père ne vaudra plus rien, je l'aime tu sais, et je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte.

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui, totalement, tu le sais.

-Alors laisse-moi seul avec lui quelques heures, je vais tenter de le ramener parmi nous.

Harry avait lâché ces mots comme s'ils coulaient de source. Il était impensable pour lui de laisser Severus mourir devant ses yeux, s'il pouvait le sauver alors il n'allait pas se gêner pour le faire et les autres pouvaient bien aller se faire voir.

-Tu crois qu'Albus...

-Aucune importance ce qu'il pense ou ce qu'il croit devoir faire. Aussitôt que tu seras sortie d'ici je mettrai un sortilège puissant sur la porte, personne ne pourra entrer dans cette chambre.

-Je ne vais pas te demander comment tu vas t'y prendre, mais je t'en supplie, ne mets pas ta vie en danger toi aussi.

-Je ne risque rien, maintenant pars, on se verra plus tard. Demande une chambre à Albus et repose-toi un peu tu veux ? Dis-lui aussi que c'est inutile qu'il cherche à entrer ici, il perdra son temps.

-Harry...Severus Snape est mon père, désolée si je ne t'ai rien dit.

-On en parlera plus tard, le temps presse maintenant.

Harry lança son sortilège aussitôt que la porte fut refermée sur Alfirim. Le jeune homme revint vers le lit, lentement et tout aussi lentement, il caressa la joue râpeuse de Severus avec tendresse.

Il avait évité cet homme autant qu'il le pouvait pendant des années. Il n'avait jamais rien tenté vers lui car il savait que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais payés de retour. Un amour secret qu'il gardait au fond de son cœur dont il avait juré qu'il serait le seul de sa vie.

Et là de le voir blessé, presque mort, il souffrait pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le voir partir. S'il mourrait, il mourra avec lui. Personne n'avait idée de ce qu'il avait enduré pour l'oublier sans jamais y parvenir. La douleur, la solitude, descendre en enfer et remonter grâce à son travail. Apercevoir cet homme au loin et le fuir pour ne pas souffrir. Non, décidément personne ne pouvait savoir.

Harry ôta sa veste puis sa chemise. Il allait accomplir un rituel afin qu'un homme mordu par un vampire puisse survivre en tant que tel et ça le jeune homme savait qu'Albus aurait refusé catégoriquement ce sacrifice de sa part.

Un sacrifice, puff ! Il lui sauvait la vie. Il n'y avait pas de sacrifice, il ne donnait pas sa vie, au contraire, il aidait un homme à revivre. Snape était mort pour ainsi dire, avec le peu de vie qu'il lui restait il pouvait encore le faire revenir parmi eux sans lui enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur pour l'achever et lui éviter de souffrir.

-Professeur, murmura le sauveur du monde sorcier. Réveillez-vous, professeur, insista Harry, faites un petit effort, il me faut un consentement sinon ça ne marchera pas.

-Fatigué...répondit dans un souffle le maître des potions au bout de plusieurs et longues minutes, je n'ai plus de force.

-Snape, je vais approcher ma gorge de vos lèvres, vous entendez ?

-Oui.

-Normalement , instinctivement, vous allez sentir vos crocs s'allonger pour le peu que vous vous forciez à le faire, vous allez essayer de ne pas vous affoler, ok ?

L'homme secoua négativement la tête, il avait compris où Harry voulait en venir.

-Pour votre fille, Snape, vous ne pouvez pas refuser.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites.

-Je le fais parce que je le peux et que je le veux. Pour ceux qui vous aiment vous ne pouvez refuser, réitéra le jeune homme.

-Alfirim, prononça Severus, tout bas.

-Oui, Alfirim, elle vous aime vous savez.

-Je sais...comment va-t-elle ?

-Pas très bien, alors on le fait ce rituel ?

-Pourquoi vous feriez ça pour moi ? demanda severus Snape en laissant sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller.

-Arrêtez de parler, il faut agir au plus vite et refermer toutes ces plaies et ces profondes lacérations sur votre corps. Il n'est plus temps de discuter, professeur, j'attends votre consentement.

-Je suis d'accord, monsieur Potter, mais n'attendez rien de moi en retour.

-Vous ai-je demandé quelque chose là ? Depuis le temps vous n'avez pas appris à me connaître ?

-Si, et c'est pour ça que je vous fais confiance, chose que je n'ai jamais accordé à personne d'autre.

-Bon, on arrête de discuter, vous êtes à bout. On commence ce rituel, je m'approche de vous, expliqua Harry, vous me mordez et retirez le sang dont vous avez besoin pour vous régénérer. Ensuite ce sera mon tour de boire à votre poignet et nous dormirons au moins dix heures, le temps que nos corps assimilent le sang nouveau et que vous vous transformiez en vampire à part entière.

L'homme opina silencieusement tandis que Harry approchait son cou des canines de Snape.

La morsure fut douloureuse, plus que ce que Harry avait imaginé. Malgré cela il ne bougea pas et pas un son ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il agrippa le maître des potions quand celui-ci le ramena brusquement vers lui pour une position plus confortable. Puis soudain, insatisfait, Snape cessa de boire et toujours sans un mot allongea Harry sur le lit, ôta la ceinture de son pantalon, baissa légèrement le boxer noir et le mordit à l'aine, ce qui arracha une grimace de douleur au jeune sorcier qui diminua au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient.

Les blessures, lacérations et faiblesses se refermèrent et disparurent. L'homme se sentait de nouveau fort et en pleine forme avec toutes ses facultés. La puissance habitait son corps en entier, il se sentait invincible, un homme nouveau avec un état d'esprit autre. Sa vie allait changer.

Snape se retira, lécha ses lèvres avec gourmandise, remonta le boxer de Harry puis mordit son poignet avant de le placer sur la bouche du jeune homme déjà dans les limbes. Il le força à boire puis il le recouvrit et tous deux s'endormirent côte à côte dans cette pièce seulement éclairée par un rayon de soleil couchant.

Les deux hommes n'eurent pas conscience de tomber dans un coma régénérateur. Le travail avait commencé dès que Severus avait savouré le sang de Harry, en fait dès que les premières gouttes avaient atteint ses lèvres pâles. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prévu que la journée se passerait comme ça, aucun n'avait prévu de finir ensemble dans le même lit.

Alfirim gardait la porte devant un Albus médusé qu'on lui tienne tête dans sa propre école. Madame Pomfresh ayant décidé de s'occuper de ses autres malades, sachant par expérience que Harry Potter allait régler cette histoire comme il l'avait toujours fait.

-Vous pouvez partir, suggéra la jeune femme en s'adressant au vieil homme. Vous devez être épuisé, non ?

-Je vais y aller, jeune demoiselle, il est trop tard je suppose pour que j'intervienne maintenant.

-Je crois bien que oui et de toute façon vous ne passerez pas, seul Harry peut ouvrir cette porte.

-J'ai bien compris, nous nous verrons très certainement demain. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Alfirim, ajouta Albus en transformant un fauteuil en un confortable canapé.

-Merci, professeur, bonne nuit.

La jeune femme s'allongea mais impossible de fermer les yeux. Elle se posait trop de questions et savoir son père en danger dépassait tout le reste. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il aille là-bas dans cette maudite forêt ? Pourquoi elle n'était pas auprès de lui, elle aurait pu l'aider, ils s'en seraient sortis plus facilement, non ?

Comment il allait vivre maintenant ? Comment il allait se nourrir ? Allait-il perdre son travail ? Allait-il devoir quitter Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard ? Si c'était le cas elle partira avec lui, hors de question qu'elle le laisse seul. Et Harry dans tout ça ? Elle ne comprenait pas ses motivations. Pourquoi il sauvait son père ? Pourquoi il s'était enfermé avec un vampire qui pouvait être dangereux pour sa vie ?

Harry lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance, elle avait accepté...pour Severus, parce qu'elle voulait y croire et ne pas le perdre. Elle avait encore tant de chose à apprendre de lui et tant d'amour à lui donner.

Harry était leur sauveur et elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas en payer le prix fort, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre, elle espérait simplement que tout allait bien et que les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas étripés.

La jeune femme finit par s'endormir, vaincue par la fatigue et la tension nerveuse. Personne ne vint la déranger pour le restant de la nuit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose Noire**

 **Chapitre 5**

Tout était calme dans la chambre ce matin, Harry dormait et Snape regardait par la fenêtre le jour se lever lentement. Il ne pouvait plus s'attarder dans l'infirmerie et devait rejoindre ses cachots.

-Monsieur Potter ? appela Snape qui était déjà douché et habillé. Harry ?

-Hum, oui je dois me lever, pas de souci, gémit le jeune homme. Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Harry qui n'avait pas envie de se réveiller et de rester sous la couverture, la tête enfuie dans son oreiller qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

-Pas loin de huit heures.

-C'est tôt ça ! Comment vous vous sentez, professeur ?

-En bien meilleure forme qu'hier, je dois avouer.

-Il faut boire avant que je parte chez moi, c'est indispensable, soupira le jeune homme en retenant un bâillement.

-Indispensable, vous êtes certain ?

-J'en suis sûr, Snape.

-Severus...c'est la moindre des choses, Harry, vous venez de me sauver la vie.

-J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, Severus, alors n'en parlons plus. Cela dit buvez tant que je suis allongé, c'est plus pratique comme ça.

Le maître des potions se pencha vers le jeune libraire et avec beaucoup de douceur planta ses canines dans le cou offert et aspira longuement le liquide vital au goût métallique qui allait devenir sa seule nourriture désormais.

-Est-ce que le rituel est terminée ? s'enquit Severus Snape après avoir aidé Harry à s'assoir au bord du lit.

-Oui, fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut.

Snape soupira.

-La douche est libre si vous voulez en profiter.

-Oui, merci, j'y vais, accepta le jeune homme en se levant, au moins ça me réveillera.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry revint entièrement revêtu et avec meilleure mine. Il admira un Severus plus pâle que jamais mais malgré tout plus beau à ses yeux. Il l'avait toujours trouvé attirant mais là c'était certain que pour lui c'était flagrant ce désir qu'il avait pour lui.

-Nous avons réussi, Harry, alors pourquoi cette tristesse ?

-Je ne suis pas triste, et puis comment le savez-vous ?

-Comme je sais que tu m'as menti pas plus tard que tout à l'heure.

-Je n'ai pas menti, se rebiffa le jeune homme en tournant la tête.

-Alors dis-moi en quoi le rituel consiste vraiment ?

-Je ne peux pas...et puis ce n'est pas utile, s'énerva Harry.

Snape n'ajouta rien mais se promit de regarder dans ses bouquins si le sujet y était abordé. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'études sur les vampires, ceux-ci étant très jaloux de leur vie et de leurs secrets. Ça promettait des heures de recherches dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

-Assieds-toi, proposa Severus en voyant Harry tituber, il faut absolument que tu manges quelque chose de consistant.

-Oui, je te remercie mais je vais rentrer chez moi manger une dizaine de muffins avec un grand bol de chocolat et dormir tout le reste de la journée, sourit l'ancien griffondor.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seul, je vais m'inquiéter...

-C'est rien, Severus, c'est le début du lien, c'est normal que tu réagisses ainsi.

Le maître des potion maugréa, Il devait vraiment trouver un bouquin sur le sujet. Aussitôt qu'il sortira de l'infirmerie il se rendra à la bibliothèque de l'école afin d'y faire des recherches. Il voulait savoir dans quoi il s'était engagé. Il ne regrettait nullement l'aide de Harry et ne le regrettera jamais, mais il voulait savoir ce que comportait son nouvel état et ne pas être pris au dépourvu quand ça allait lui tomber dessus. Des surprises il en avait eu son lot, alors non merci, très peu pour lui.

Snape revint s'assoir près de Harry et le sonda de ses grands yeux noirs.

-Quoi ! fit le jeune calice qui avait depuis longtemps appris à cacher ses pensées les plus secrètes à cet homme qui lui faisait face.

-Je ne te comprends pas.

-Pourquoi tu essaierais de me comprendre ? Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, rétorqua le jeune homme qui pensait que son devoir accompli me méritait rien d'autre parce que Severus ne le verra jamais autrement que comme un de ses anciens élèves.

-Toi peut-être pas...

-Ecoute, je t'ai aidé, ne cherche pas d'explication sur ma décision. Je l'ai fait, c'est tout. Je devais le faire. Tu ne me dois rien.

-Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant, pour ma fille d'abord et pour moi ensuite.

Pour moi aussi, pensa Harry, pour moi aussi, mon amour, ajouta silencieusement le jeune homme en enfilant son manteau.

Snape regarda Harry, perplexe.

-Je vais te laisser, dit soudain le calice. Alfirim doit être impatiente de te voir, quant à moi je vais aller me reposer un peu, ajouta-t-il en ôtant le sortilège sur la porte avant de se retourner vers Snape.

-Tu dois te nourrir deux fois par semaine. Quand la faim se fera sentir tu sais où me trouver. Troisième étages, il y a un grand balcon, je t'attendrais.

Snape avait un tas de chose à dire. Des questions voulaient fuser de ses lèvres dans un flot ininterrompu. Pourtant il se tut.

L'homme opina de la tête puis regarda Harry disparaître et sa fille lui sauter au cou avec des larmes dans les yeux et un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

-Tu es vivant, merci Merlin, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi, papa.

-Tu aurais continué ta vie, ma chérie.

-Non, pas sans toi, comment cela aurait été possible ? Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand je t'ai vu sans vie. j'ai failli perdre la tête et j'aurai pu étrangler Albus, c'est lui qui t'a mis en danger.

-Ce n'était pas intentionnel, ce vieil homme est fatigué.

-Tu lui trouves toujours des excuses, papa.

-Albus m'a toujours soutenu, alors oui je lui serais fidèle quoi que tu en penses.

Alfirim ne répliqua pas, totalement épuisée nerveusement.

-Tu veux bien m'attendre à la maison ? j'ai deux ou trois choses à voir ici et ça risque de prendre du temps.

-Tu ne dois pas te reposer ? Avec ce que tu as subit ce ne serait pas plus sage ?

-Je ne serais plus jamais fatigué, ma chérie, ni malade d'ailleurs, tu vois tu peux partir tranquille.

-Ouais, tu te débarrasses de moi, sourit Alfirim. C'est ok, je vais te laisser mais avant je veux un gros câlin.

Snape éclata de rire et serra sa fille tendrement contre lui comme quand elle était petite.

-Je t'aime, papa.

-Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie, et je suis heureux d'être encore de ce monde.

Harry arriva chez lui, fébrile et éreinté pour ne pas dire hors d'état de marche. Il monta les marches difficilement à pied, sa magie étant elle aussi épuisée, puis il se rua dans sa cuisine et avala deux jours de nourriture avant d'aller dans sa chambre et de se jeter sur son lit puis de s'endormir en quelque seconde à peine.

Pendant ce temps un vieil homme dans son bureau regardait un cadre vide, attendant que son propriètaire revienne lui faire son rapport.

-Où est-il ? demanda Albus alors que Salazar Serpentard reprenait place dans sa toile.

-A la bibliothèque, vous aviez vu juste.

-Il cherche donc des renseignements sur sa nouvelle nature. Très bien, voilà qui est parfait, messieurs, assura le directeur de Poudlard en s'adressant aux nombreux portraits qui jalonnaient le bureau du vieil homme.

-Vous allez laisser un vampire enseigner dans cette école ? Vous n'avez pas peur de ses réactions ?

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de le dénoncer, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, Salazar. Et vous savez tout que ce qui se dit dans ce bureau ne doit pas sortir d'ici ! Personne ne doit être au courant pour Severus, n'est-ce pas, mesdames et messieurs ?

Des protestations et des indignations fusèrent de toute part.

-Nous savons tenir notre langue, Albus.

-Bien sûr, je suis désolé, j'ai confiance en vous. Je m'inquiète pour Severus. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il échappe à la mort.

-Nous nous relayerons pour le surveiller quelque temps.

-A-t-il un calice ? demanda un autre portrait.

-Je suppose que maintenant oui.

-N'est-ce pas un peu rapide ?

-Si, admit le directeur de l'école.

-Peut-on avoir son nom ?

-Harry Potter.

-Alors tout ira bien, professa Rowena Serdaigle. Si le calice n'est ni plus ni moins que Harry Potter alors Severus Snape sera à l'abri de ses ennemis.

-Je me sens responsable, j'ai été imprudent et je m'en veux beaucoup. J'ai gâché la vie de cet homme et de sa fille et je ne parle même pas de celle de Harry, quelle folie ai-je commise ?

-Je ne crois pas que Snape voit les choses comme vous, Albus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous serez d'accord avec moi pour dire que c'est un homme au fort caractère ?

-En effet, approuva le vieil homme. Severus n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche et ses coups de colère sont légendaires.

-Oui, et là l'avez-vous vu se mettre en colère ? A-t-il hurlé ou tempêté ? Non, alors vous voyez qu'il ne vous en veut pas !

-C'est vrai, s"étonna Albus Dumbledore. Il n'est pas venu ce matin mettre mon bureau sens dessus dessous, voilà qui n'est pas habituel de la part de Severus.

Fumsek, sur son perchoir, fit les gros yeux à son maître.

-Je ne me réjouis pas, s'indigna Albus qui avait mis ce matin une robe sorcier gris perle, décorée avec des enluminures argentées. Oui bon c'est vrai, savoir qu'il ne va pas me crier dessus me soulage.

L'oiseau s'indigna en ébouriffant son plumage.

-Après tout ça risque d'arriver quand il aura lu ce que sa condition va exiger de lui, se fit la réflexion le directeur de Poudlard. Je crois que je vais mettre quelques objets précieux de ce bureau à l'abri et attendre que l'ouragan passe avant de les remettre en place.

-Si tel est le cas, se moqua un des nombreux portraits, cela risque de durer des semaines.

-J'espére que tu te trompes, Pritget, j'ai bien d'autres choses à penser qu'à la colère d'un vampire frustré.

-Frustré il le sera sans aucun doute, quand on sait que Snape n'aime que les dames...

-Oui, et Harry est un homme. Cela va compliquer la tâche du vampire et cela va créer des problèmes je suppose.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire, Albus, et cela sera ardu pour Severus et pour son calice de s'entendre sur ce plan-là.

-Seigneur ! dans quoi je me suis encore embarqué ? se fustigea Albus Dumbledore. Ces deux hommes que j'apprécie énormément vont m'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

-Cela va être palpitant tout ça, gloussa Rowena Serdaigle en sautillant dans son cadre, il me tarde d'y être et de voir comment vous allez vous en sortir, Albus.

Salazar Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel mais un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Albus allait devoir rendre des comptes à Severus Snape et quand on connaissait le caractère emporté de celui-ci, on ne doutait pas du résultat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rose Noire**

 **Chapitre 6**

Snape posa son index sur un vieux bouquin puis hésita quelques secondes avant de le prendre d'un geste sec. Il doutait d'y trouver à l'intérieur ce qu'il recherchait vraiment. Il fit ensuite le tour de la bibliothèque lentement et, subitement, dans un coin isolé, comme s'il l'avait appelé, il trouva très haut sur une étagère, posé là comme un rebut, le livre tant recherché.

Fébrile, il alla s'asseoir à l'écart des élèves qui profitaient de leur dimanche pour avancer leurs devoirs et nota mentalement celui qui n'y était pas avec un sourire satisfait, et ouvrit enfin son livre et redevint sérieux, l'anxiété avait remplacé le plaisir de punir.

Qu'allait-il trouver dedans que Harry n'avait pas voulu lui dire ? Il avait senti chez le jeune homme des réticences. C'était étrange comment il avait réagi quand il lui avait demandé des explications. Il était intrigué et de plus il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir. Il fallait qu'il trouve et foi de Snape, il allait trouver ce que Harry lui avait caché.

Le maître des potions commença sa lecture et à part quelques tics nerveux, releva le nez de son bouquin qu'à la toute dernière page. Il venait de passer deux heures dessus mais maintenant il savait en gros à quoi s'attendre et il comprenait pourquoi le jeune homme avait éludé ses questions.

Un : harry était dorénavant son calice.

Deux: Il boira son sang jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Trois: Ils ne vieilliront plus et ne seront plus jamais malades.

Quatre: Tous ses sens allaient être décuplés.

Cinq: Il ne verra plus le monde de la même façon.

Six: Il avait droit de vie ou de mort sur son calice s'il y avait faute grave, mais sinon il devait en prendre le plus grand soin.

Sept: Il devait aimer son calice dans tous les sens du terme.

Huit: Eviter le soleil et prendre conscience que tout n'était pas acquis, que tout était à apprendre.

Snape ferma le livre et le mit dans sa poche. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça et il comprenait pourquoi Harry n'avait rien dit. Il était dit dans le bouquin que le rituel devait s'achever par une relation sexuelle, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait. Il y était aussi stipulé que si le rituel n'était pas achevé, c'était le calice qui allait en pâtir, mais là le livre ne précisait pas de quelle façon et s'il le demandait à Harry il était certain que celui-ci n'allait pas répondre alors autant qu'il n'aille pas se fatiguer à l'interroger.

Il avait quand même appris certaine chose, mais finalement pas le plus important. Si son calice avait été une femme, la question ne se serait pas posée mais de cela il ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

Le maître des potions s'aperçut qu'il était déjà tard quand il entendit frapper à la porte de son bureau. Sans se tromper il savait que c'était Albus. Il l'aurait bien fait poireauter deux heures ou trois ou encore disparaître chez lui à Pré-au-Lard en passant par la cheminée, mais bon, le vieil homme serait revenu encore et encore alors autant en finir de suite.

-Entrez, grogna Snape.

Albus entra et salua Severus qui rangeait une pile de parchemins pour les mettre sur le côté.

-Je vous attendais plus tôt, ironisa Snape en faisant le tour de son bureau.

-J'étais occupé...

-Evidemment !

-Je suis venu voir comment tu allais.

-Je vais très bien comme vous pouvez le voir et inutile de rester près de la porte, je ne suis pas en colère après vous.

-Je suis soulagé, vois-tu tu as de bonnes raisons de m'en vouloir.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire mais ça ne nous avancera à rien de nous déchirer. On va oublier cette histoire malheureuse et passer à autre chose, Albus. Maintenant si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient je vais passer le reste de la journée avec ma fille.

-Tu passes par la cheminée ?

-Cette fois oui, si je ne veux pas brûler au soleil je crois que c'est plus prudent, ricana le maître des potions.

-Tu sais que ton état vampirique t'autorise à sortir d'ici quand tu le désires, par un simple appel à tes pensées.

-Je le sais parfaitement, maintenant je n'ai plus besoin de transplaner ni de prendre les cheminées, cela dit ce sera pour la prochaine fois. Je ne veux pas faire peur à Alfirim en atterrissant n'importe où dans la maison.

Albus opina, grave et repentant.

-Avez-vous arrêté cet homme ? demanda subitement Snape.

-Oui, un ami à moi s'en est occupé, on ne le verra plus rôder dans les bois.

-C'est une bonne chose, admit Severus sans colère car il n'aurait servi à rien de la déverser sur Albus.

Le vieil homme s'en alla, ravi et bien moins concerné par l'état de Severus qui, d'après lui, allait s'en sortir comme d'habitude. Finalement sa négligence allait apporter à cet homme un peu de piment dans sa vie, s'absout Albus Dumbledore inconscient que son maître des potions avait failli mourir, vidé de son sang. Inconscient qu'il était responsable de son nouvel état.

-Enfin, l'accueillit Alfirim quand elle vit son père revenir, j'ai bien cru que tu n'allais jamais rentrer à la maison.

-Jeune fille, apprends que je tiens toujours mes promesses.

-Oui, mais avec tout ce qui t'est arrivé j'ai eu peur, tu comprends ?

-Je comprends...

-Est-ce que je dois partir ? Parce qu'il n'y a aucun souci si tu as besoin de rester seul, papa.

-Non, il n'est pas question que tu déménages, il y aura certes des changements mais de là à te mettre dehors, non, ma chérie.

-Je ne connais pas trop les besoins et les usages des vampires, avoua Alfirim. Comment savoir si je ne vais pas faire d'erreurs ?

-Il faudra garder les tentures fermées au moins dans le salon, j'éviterai les autres pièces tant que je n'aurai pas compris comment certains sortent au soleil. Je crois savoir qu'il existe une potion...

-Une potion ?

-Une potion spéciale qui permet aux gens comme moi de rester au soleil quelques heures par jour. Cela-dit je ne suis pas certain, je suis un néophyte, il va falloir que je me renseigne pour cela.

-Ça existe ça ?

-Eh oui, jeune demoiselle, je crois que ça existe, s'amusa Severus, je m'en occuperai demain si j'en ai le temps.

-Papa ?

-Oui ma chérie.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-T'en vouloir de quoi ? par Merlin !

-J'ai donné à Harry l'autorisation de te sauver la vie, j'ai paniqué mais je ne regrette pas de le lui avoir dit. Seulement maintenant j'ai des remords, tu n'aurais peut-être pas voulu que ça se passe comme ça.

-Tu m'as sauvé et Harry aussi, alors je ne vous en veux pas, Alfirim. Cesse de te tourmenter avec ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

-Rien, je vais continuer mon travail à Poudlard...

-Non, s'énerva la jeune femme, c'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas croire que tout sera comme avant ? Je ne suis pas naïve et je sais que notre vie ne sera plus jamais la même alors ne dis plus ça.

-Ma vie sera effectivement bouleversée, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour que la tienne ne le soit pas. C'est mon problème, Alfirim, pas le tien !

-Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tout se sait dans un village, que vont dire tous ces gens ? Je ne veux pas que tu souffres encore des médisances.

-Déjà ils ne savent pas et ne sauront jamais ce que je suis devenu. Voilà bien longtemps que pour eux je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable et ce que pensent ces gens, m'indiffère. Maintenant cessons cette discussion, si tu as besoin de moi je serais dans ma chambre.

Lundi matin Harry se réveilla un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, se leva en traînant les pieds et prit une douche d'au moins trente minutes avant de sortir de sa chambre, habillé et coiffé.

-Harry ?

-Dans la cuisine, Alfi, la renseigna le jeune homme.

-Hum, ça sent bon chez toi, j'adore l'odeur de ton café.

-Sers-toi, l'invita Harry, il reste même des muffins à la framboise si tu en veux.

-Non, je te remercie, un café suffira.

-J'ai reçu des commandes ce matin...

-Je vais m'en occuper, affirma la jeune femme en mettant un sucre dans sa tasse.

-Je te remercie, je dois faire des achats, mon garde-manger est vide.

-Ok, j'aurai toute la matinée pour ranger puisqu'on ouvre à quatorze heures.

-Tu t'en sortiras ?

-Je gère, sourit Alfirim, maintenant j'ai compris le fonctionnement du rangement.

La jeune femme voyait que Harry voulait éviter la discussion qu'elle voulait avoir avec lui. Elle allait attendre, ne pas le brusquer, lui laisser le temps de se reprendre.

Il faisait beau à Prè-au-Lard. Un lundi comme il les aimait, doux et calme. Le calice alla faire ses courses qu'il prévoya en grande quantité à cause de ses fringales. Il se fit plaisir quand il alla s'acheter des draps de satin noir et des tentures plus épaisses de la même couleur pour sa chambre.

Il savait qu'il se faisait un film, mais l'espoir était toujours possible, et lui de l'espoir il en avait à revendre maintenant. Un jour Severus le verra autrement. Il rêvait, il le savait bien, mais sans rêve sa vie serait vide et morne. Personne n'en souffrait mise à part lui.

Harry salua des amis après avoir envoyé ses commandes et ses courses à la librairie. Il craqua pour un gâteau au chocolat qu'il mangea accompagné d'un bon thé chez madame Pieddodue. Il flâna dans les rues une demi-heure avant de rentrer et de ranger ses achats.

La vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeaux, rien n'avait été simple. Il avait créé sa petite vie tranquille, un peu trop tranquille devait-il s'avouer, et pour tout dire il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme et pensait parfois à changer de métier. Ce n'était pas exclu qu'il le fasse d'ailleurs, il avait passé tous ses examens pour être enquêteur chez les aurors, c'était une option qu'il gardait bien au chaud dans un coin de son cerveau et cette idée le séduisait de plus en plus.

Son avenir était en train d'évoluer bien malgré lui, de prendre un tournant inattendu. Cela n'allait pas être aisé comme il l'avait imaginé. Severus Snape n'était pas homme à s'en laisser compter et maintenant qu'il était un vampire cela allait se corser. Il connaissait assez son caractère pour s'en convaincre.

Comment allait réagir le vampire en Severus ? Le maître des potions avait déjà un caractère difficile, comment allait-il concilier ses deux natures ?

Harry installa les tentures noires puis descendit à la librairie et ne remontera que le soir venu.

Deux jours passèrent, deux jours que le jeune homme ne vit pas passer. Il était vingt et une heures quarante-cinq quand il monta chez lui, totalement épuisé. Le jeune calice se versa un whisky qu'il sirota lentement puis il enfourna son dîner avant d'ouvrir les rideaux et la porte fenêtre pour faire entrer une petite brise au parfum de terre mouillée de cette pluie qui était tombée tout l'après-midi.

Un mois entier passa. Il s'entendait bien avec Severus, enfin pas autant qu'il le voudrait. Ils apprenaient à se connaître un peu mieux, c'était déjà ça, et ils étaient parvenus à un certain degrés de stabilité. Ce n'était pas toujours facile et il savait que c'était de sa faute.

Harry s'avoua qu'il ne rendait pas les choses aisées à Snape, il n'en comprenait pas vraiment la raison, sa vie était chamboulée mais était-ce la seule raison ?

Qu'allait-il faire ce soir ? se demanda le jeune homme en sachant qu'il sera encore seul. Il était trop énervé pour dormir, il fallait qu'il bouge. Pourquoi ne pas aller boire un verre à Londres ? Voilà des jours et des jours qu'il n'était pas sorti, ça lui changera les idées et ça lui coupera un peu la semaine. il faudra qu'il se prépare une virée ce dimanche sinon il allait finir avec des toiles d'araignées dans le cerveau ou se momifier, ce qui n'était pas bon à son âge.

Harry prit son manteau et ses clefs, descendit les escaliers et dans la rue allait transplaner pour Londres quand son geste fut stoppé par Drago Malfoy qui se dirigeait vers lui.

-Salut Potter.

Ravie?

-Ouais, c'est moi, sourit le blond. Je venais te sortir de ton trou, mais je vois que tu allais partir ?

-Je n'avais pas d'endroit précis, soupira Harry. Un pub, c'est tout ce qui me faut ce soir.

-Ben justement avec Blaise on se demandait quand est-ce que tu allais venir chez nous ?

-Pourquoi pas ce soir ? proposa le jeune homme aux yeux verts, ravi de l'invitation.

-Alors en route, tu vas voir on va se passer une super soirée.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rose Noire**

 **chapitre 7**

Harry fut étonné du cadre accueillant du pub-restaurant de Drago Malfoy. Il aurait pensé à plus de luxe. Comme quoi on pouvait se tromper sur les goûts de certaines personnes sans pour autant se tromper sur la personne. Il avait toujours pensé que Drago Malfoy était un type bien sous ses dehors d'enfant gâté. Finalement il avait revu et corrigé le parcours chaotique de sa vie. Il l'avait prise en main sans plus se préoccuper de ce que dirait son père. Il avait mûri dans le meilleur des sens.

Dans ce pub tout était parfait jusqu'aux moindre détails. Au milieu de la pièce il y avait une grande table ronde et s'y trouvait déjà assis Pansy Parkinson, Goyle et Crabbe, Neville Longdubas, Alfirim, Dean Thomas et Luna Lovegood en pleine discussion animée.

-Une place pour Harry, les gars, demanda Drago.

-La salle est vide ? s'étonna le calice.

-Le mercredi soir après vingt et une heures trente la salle est à nous, le renseigna Blaise en poussant sa chaise pour que Harry puisse s'installer à côté de lui. Ça fait du bien de se retrouver entre potes une fois tous les quinze jours.

-Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire, approuva Harry.

-Whisky pour tout le monde, cria Drago à Goyle qui se trouvait maintenant derrière le bar.

Trois heures plus tard, Harry leva son dixième verres et le but en une fois tandis que Pansy s'affalait, le nez sur la table, sous les rires de ses amis. A deux heures du matin il ne restait plus que Blaise, Drago, Harry et Goyle, les autres étant partis se coucher pour être en forme le matin pour aller travailler.

Harry rigola à une blague de Blaise puis se leva en titubant et allait saluer les serpentard afin de rentrer chez lui, quand un homme entra dans le pub et s'approcha d'eux, curieux et légèrement contrarié.

-La porte était fermée, Severus, râla Drago qui ne s'attendait pas à la visite de son parrain à une heure aussi tardive.

-Et tu crois que c'est ça qui va m'arrêter, cher filleul ?

-C'est étonnant de te voir ici, quel bon vent t'amène ? ajouta le jeune homme aux yeux gris si semblables à ceux de Lucius.

-J'arrive, fit Harry qui tituba sur ses pieds et qui maugréa contre le sol instable qui bougeait sans cesse. Inutile de venir me chercher, je suis assez grand pour retrouver ma maison.

-Tu es ivre...

-Et alors ! En quoi ça te regarde ? Et puis d'abord je tiens encore debout et c'est pas une bouteille de whisky qui va me faire peur, donc non je ne suis pas ivre, pas encore, mentit le jeune homme avec effronterie sans même cligner des yeux.

-En quoi ça t'intéresse que Potter boit ou non ? interrogea Drago, on est là pour s'amuser et décompresser...

-Ouais, on s'amuse, ricana Harry qui n'en n'était pas certain puisqu'il commençait à avoir mal au crâne. Il enfila son manteau au radar pour rentrer chez lui. La prochaine fois on fera ça chez moi, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans l'appart, ajouta-t-il pour provoquer son vampire qui le regardait d'un œil grondeur qui aurait voulu se faire moralisateur.

-Harry, je ne crois pas que...

-Peut-être que nous sommes ensembles, Severus, mais chez moi je fais encore ce que je veux, rétorqua le calice en colère que le vampire le surveille, comme s'il n'était pas assez mature pour savoir ce qu'il avait à faire.

-Vous êtes ensembles ? commença Drago Malfoy, curieux de savoir.

-C'est compliqué, avoua Snape, alors garde ça pour toi et c'est valable pour les autres, si j'entends une rumeur vous n'aurez pas assez de votre vie pour le regretter et pour m'échapper. Je sais comment vous faire taire si le cas venait à se présenter, messieurs.

-Soit pas rabat-joie, on passait une bonne soirée avant que tu arrives, gronda le calice. Faut toujours que tu en fasses des tonnes, je te signale qu'on n'est pas à Poudlard ici.

-Excuse-moi de me faire du souci pour toi, rétorqua le vampire.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour prendre soin de moi, je le fais depuis mon plus jeune âge.

-Si tu es capable de rentrer seul, très bien. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à t'attendre, Harry, surtout si tu ne désires pas ma présence.

-Parfait, je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou en plus.

Le maître des potions s'en alla sous l'œil médusé de Drago et de ses amis qui n'en revenaient pas de la familiarité qui existait entre les deux ennemis d'autrefois..

-Potter, alors là tu me souffles ! Décidément tu nous épateras toujours, s'amusa Blaise.

-Ouais, là je vais vous laisser, j'ai pas envie de voir Severus bouder et faire la tête toute la semaine. Il serait capable de ne plus m'adresser la parole, déjà qu'il est pas bavard.

Quand le jeune homme pénétra chez lui, il ne trouva pas le vampire. Il savait qu'il avait dépassé les bornes et qu'il n'était pas étonnant que Severus soit parti sans l'attendre. L'homme n'avait pas eu sa dose de sang et ça le tracassait encore alors qu'il se préparait un café bien fort. Demain Severus avait cours et même s'il restait dans les cachots, Snape avait besoin de se sustenter s'il ne voulait pas s'affaiblir et souffrir.

Harry changea d'avis et au lieu de boire son café, avala une potion pour effacer les effets de l'alcool puis il décida de se rendre à Poudlard par la cheminée puisqu'il savait que celle de Severus était ouverte.

Il faisait noir dans les quartiers de Snape. Le calice alluma deux candélabres et fit le tour des pièces jusqu'à ce que son instinct lui indique de se rendre au bord du lac.

Severus était là, pensif, fumant tranquillement un cigare en regardant les ridules sur l'eau s'échouer au bord de la rive.

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda le calice qui savait que son vampire l'avait entendu s'approcher de lui.

-Cet endroit est reposant, j'y viens souvent.

-Je trouve aussi.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Tu dois te nourrir...

-Tu as le temps maintenant ?

-J'ai agi comme un idiot, désolé. Je me sentais épié si tu veux vraiment savoir.

-Je ne sais pas si on pourra continuer comme ça, Harry.

-Ne dis pas ça, je te répète que je suis désolé.

-Comment je peux te croire ? Tu cries, tu me cherches depuis des jours et ensuite tu demandes que je t'excuses, j'ai du mal à te suivre.

-J'ai conscience de mon idiotie alors ne me laisse pas, souffrit le jeune homme. Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça.

L'homme ne répondit pas de suite, en vérité il ne savait pas quoi faire de son calice bien trop indépendant. En même temps il voyait bien qu'il souffrait.

-Je te laisse une chance, Harry, essaie de ne plus me provoquer même si je sais que cela sera difficile pour toi.

-Viens boire, et je promets d'éviter les soirée tardives chez Drago, je rentrerai plus tôt, ça te va ?

-Pour un début c'est pas mal, mais ce n'est pas ça que je t'ai demandé.

Severus Snape se promit de rester en retrait de la vie de son calice dans la mesure du possible. Leur caractère n'était guère compatible, pensa le vampire avec regret. Il ne voulait pas qu'un jour ils en viennent à se haïr, c'était une option impossible. Et à bien y réfléchir il devait moins le voir, le laisser à sa vie et voir venir. Cela n'allait pas être facile, il le savait bien. C'était une décision réfléchie et difficile à prendre, mais avait-il le choix devant un calice trop indépendant ?

Le maître des potions tint parole. Il évita autant que possible son calice et ne le voyait que deux fois par semaine quand il ne pouvait faire autrement. Harry ne se plaignait pas de ces absences, donc il supposa que cet arrangement lui allait très bien. C'est sans un mot que Severus s'alimentait à sa gorge et qu'il repartait, toujours en silence.

Plus de reproches et de cris, Severus Snape en était satisfait. Harry s'occupait de ses librairies tandis que lui donnait ses cours à Poudlard. En somme leur vie n'avait pas changé. Pourtant Snape sentait que ça ne tournait pas rond mais il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette sensation étrange qui lui étreignait le corps et l'esprit.

Il ne comprenait pas son calice, Harry semblait réfractaire à tout depuis des semaines. D'où lui venait ce besoin de se rebiffer sans cesse ? Comme s'il était sur le qui-vive du matin jusqu'au soir, c'était incompréhensible qu'il soit en colère pour le moindre mot ou le moindre geste venant de sa part. Est-ce qu'il regrettait d'avoir lié sa vie à la sienne ? C'est pourtant lui qui avait insisté, alors que se passait-il maintenant ?

Pourquoi se prendre la tête ainsi qu'il le faisait sans cesse depuis qu'il le côtoyait de plus près ? Leur vie à tous deux avait pris un tournant étrange et singulier, ils allaient devoir s'adapter même si ce n'était pas facile d'envisager certaine chose. Finalement il ne savait pas s'il connaissait si bien que ça son calice comme il l'avait pensé.

Pourquoi lui avait-il sauvé la vie ?

Voilà une question dont il aurait aimé connaître la réponse.

Comment allait se dérouler la suite ? En vérité il n'en savait rien, il espérait que Harry allait s'apaiser. Il le sentait fragile et tranquille d'apparence, mais était-ce la vérité ? Ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre n'était pas un jeu. Devenir vampire et calice n'était pas un jeu. La patience allait devenir un maître mot et il allait apprendre à faire avec.

Il avait le sentiment de faire du mal à Harry, inconsciemment évidemment. Pas facile d'essayer de s'entendre et d'apprivoiser le sauveur du monde sorcier. C'est pour ça qu'il allait lui donner le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de voir ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Il se retenait de le voir malgré ses envies, il lui manquait et les quelques rares moments où ils se rencontraient, le soir, il n'avait plus envie de le fuir. Mais comment faire autrement quand il le savait si secret et si perturbé malgré le faux calme qui lui mettait sous le nez.

Il n'était pas dupe.

Il l'appréciait de plus en plus, et jamais il n'aurait cru ça possible. Cette tête de mule avait un côté touchant et ils auraient pu s'entendre mieux que ça si cela n'avait été le caractère ardu de son calice qui semblait perturbé par il ne savait quoi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rose Noire**

 **Chapitre 8**

Harry se coucha, persuadé qu'il allait s'endormir et ne plus penser à rien et surtout pas à lui. Cela faisait deux mois que Severus s'abreuvait à sa gorge et repartait sans un mot, comme si cela ne voulait pas dire grand chose ce qu'il faisait pour lui. Comme si ça ne comptait pas, comme s'il n'était qu'une poche de sang dans une carcasse vide.

Il n'en pouvait plus de cette indifférence, il saturait et le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même. Severus ne lui avait rien promis, il le lui avait dit et il tenait parole depuis la soirée au Barbe-Bleue.

Il était responsable de ça, ce serait idiot de ne pas se l'avouer.

Le calice se leva comme il y a deux soirs et se rendit dans la salle de bain puis ferma la porte pour être seul face à lui. Il en sortit une heure plus tard, affaibli et extrêmement fatigué. Le sommeil vint plus vite, comme une masse qui lui serait tombée sur la tête et qui l'aurait assommée.

Il avait mal pourtant, et son tee-shirt se teinta de rouge à la hauteur de son ventre et de son dos mais cela n'avait aucune importance tant qu'il pouvait dormir. Ne plus penser à Severus, ne plus penser à son indifférence, le calice en lui souffrait, il n'était pas aimé ni même apprécié. La douleur était le seul truc qui le faisait se sentir vivant.

Snape entendit la douleur de son calice et sa faiblesse, il ignorait ce qui se passait, c'était la deuxième fois, pensa-t-il et pourtant il n'avait rien vu de particulier ce soir quand il était aller réclamer sa dose de sang.

Probablement que le moral de Harry n'était pas au beau fixe. Quand même il était angoissé et ça ne lui plaisait pas de ressentir toutes ces émotions négatives qui lui donnaient envie de hurler. Il faudra qu'il se renseigne mieux que ça parce que les livres ne disaient pas tout et il sentait bien que son calice allait mal ce soir aussi.

Severus transplana, pour se rassurer, sur le balcon de Harry et le trouva endormi dans son lit, recouvert jusqu'au menton sous deux épaisseurs de couvertures. Le visage grimaçant de douleur.

Trois jours passèrent et ce soir encore le calice lacéra son corps avec violence, dans des propensions exagérées, un attrait de plus en plus exacerbé pour la douleur.

Il refusa de retirer sa chemise quand Snape le lui demanda la semaine suivante. Le maître des potions sentait l'odeur du sang et quand il interrogea Harry, il refusa de répondre, il ne le regardait même plus. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? s'interrogea Snape, rien n'allait plus et il avait trop tardé à s'en préoccuper. Il fallait qu'il agisse, et de suite, il sentait avec justesse qu'une semaine de plus sera fatale pour son calice qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la dépression.

Severus quitta Harry après s'être assuré qu'il était endormi puis alla directement chez Albus. Peut-être que lui pourra le renseigner.

Il avait ignoré son calice trop longtemps et probablement qu'il l'avait mis en souffrance, cela devait s'arrêter immédiatement.

Snape monta l'escalier en colimaçon qui accédait au bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Le vieil homme le reçut, ravi de sa visite et l'invita à s'asseoir devant un whisky-pur-feu.

Albus attendit que le maître des potions prenne la parole, apparemment il cherchait ses mots.

-Harry va mal, commença Snape qui décida d'aller droit au but.

-Peut-être que c'est seulement passager, émit Albus.

-Non, c'est plus grave que ça... et je ne sais pas quoi faire, je pense même que c'est de ma faute.

-Comment ça de ta faute ?

-Je sens qu'il m'échappe.

-Est-il malade ou anémié ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, il y a quelque chose que je ne peux définir, je dois savoir ce que c'est et c'est urgent.

-Si tu le veux je peux t'emmener voir Wilfrid, lui mieux que moi pourra te dire ce qui ne va pas avec ton calice.

-Je veux le voir dès ce soir, Albus.

-Je pense que c'est faisable, j'envoie Fumseck immédiatement le prévenir de notre arrivée.

Ainsi fit le directeur de Poudlard, puis il enfila un long manteau et demanda à Snape de lui tenir le bras et tous deux disparurent du bureau sous les regards curieux des portraits.

Les deux sorciers furent introduit dans le bureau de Wilfrid et tandis que le vieil homme attendait sereinement, Snape faisait les cent pas tout en admirant le calme de la pièce qui commençait à l'apaiser. D'épais tapis étouffaient le son de ses pas, des tentures laissaient une douce pénombre et le feu dans la cheminée une douce chaleur même si les vampires ne craignaient pas le froid.

-Messieurs, voilà une visite imprévue qui tombe plutôt mal, j'espère que c'est important.

-Ça l'est, gronda Severus, sinon nous ne nous serions pas donné la peine de venir jusqu'ici !

-Severus ! le rappela à l'ordre Dumbledore.

-Tut, fit Wilfrid en faisant taire le vieil homme. Garland ?

-Mon seigneur ? fit un vampire qui apparut soudainement devant eux.

-Conduis le professeur Dumbledore dans un salon et fais-lui servir un thé en attendant que je m'entretienne avec le professeur Snape, avertis les autres que l'assemblée reprendra plus tard.

Albus suivit le dénommé Garland à contrecoeur, il aurait bien écouté la conversation entre Severus et Wilfrid.

-Désolé d'interrompre votre réunion, et merci pour le vieux curieux.

-Vous n'avez pas votre langue dans votre poche, professeur, sourit le chef du clan.

-C'est une de mes armes préférées, avoua Snape, ce qui fit ricaner Wilfrid.

Albus doit avoir du fil à retordre avec vous, cela dit si vous me disiez ce qui vous amène, mais avant prenez place je vous prie, ajouta le vampire en présentant un canapé au maître des potions.

-J'ai été mordu et laissé pour mort par un des vôtres, il y aura bientôt trois mois de cela...

-Dans la Forêt Interdite, je sais, nous avons attrapé celui qui vous a fait cela, professeur.

-Pendant que j'étais à moitié inconscient j'ai bu du sang offert...

-Si cela n'avait pas été le cas vous seriez mort, je veux dire vraiment mort, assura Wilfrid, est-ce cela que vous vouliez ?

-Ma fille et monsieur Potter ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille.

-Donc maintenant vous avez un calice ?

-Exact, mais je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec lui.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Il ne va pas bien, d'où ma visite.

-Il ne dort plus, il ne mange plus, il ne parle plus, il est de plus en plus faible ?

-C'est ça, exactement. j'ai eu beau regarder dans les livres je n'ai rien trouvé qui se rapporte à ces symptômes.

-Albus aurait du vous mener ici beaucoup plus tôt, nous aurions pu vous aider avant que votre calice aille mal.

-Mais je peux encore l'aider ? s'inquièta Snape. Il n'est pas trop tard ?

-Si vous avez accompli en son entier le rituel, alors tout n'est pas perdu, professeur Snape.

-Justement, je ne sais pas en quoi consiste ce rituel, j'ai fait confiance en mon calice qui semblait en savoir plus que moi sur le sujet.

-Voilà qui n'est pas intelligent, c'est une erreur que beaucoup de vampires commettent. Voyez-vous, professeur, il ne suffit pas d'être mordu pour devenir un vampire à part entière en un claquement de doigts. Ici nous allons vous apprendre l'essentiel et plus encore si vous êtes d'accord ?

-J'accepte avec plaisir votre invitation.

-Maintenant expliquez-moi ce rituel que vous avez accompli avec votre calice qui aurait omis de vous dire certaines choses.

-A vrai dire je ne me souviens pas trop du début, je sais que Harry m'a exorté à sortir mes canines et à le mordre après avoir accepté sa demande de me sauver la vie.

-Etonnant que vous ayez pu le faire, il faut du temps pour que les crocs sortent.

-Je n'ai pas pensé à ça, je dois l'avouer. Déjà je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un viendrai me sauver.

-Ensuite ?

-Après la morsure je lui ai fait boire de mon sang comme il me l'avait demandé et il s'est endormi immédiatement.

-Cela m'étonnerai, murmura le chef du clan.

-Quoi, j'ai oublié quelque chose ?

-Et de taille, souffla Wilfrid. Votre lien n'est pas complet, voilà pourquoi vous êtes indifférents envers votre calice et pourquoi votre transformation n'est pas complète. C'est une grave erreur.

-Vous parlez de relations sexuelles, nous sommes restés sur des non-dit, je le crains.

-Avez-vous essayé ? professeur.

-Non, répondit avec franchise le maître des potions. Il n'a jamais rien tenté alors je m'en suis satisfait et je dois dire que ça m'arrangeait bien.

-Vous êtes hétéro je suppose ?

-En effet, et je ne me vois pas changer d'orientation...

-Il le faudra pourtant, il en va de la survie de votre calice, monsieur.

-C'est pour ça qu'il va mal en ce moment ?

-Est-ce que par hasard il refuse d'ôter ses vêtements ces demiers jours ? Est-il devenu taciturne ?

-Depuis plusieurs semaines, oui.

-Et vous n'avez pas cherché à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ?

-J'ai pensé à un caprice ou de la fatigue, je sentais bien cette odeur, mais je ne me suis vraiment affolé que ce soir.

-Vous devez absolument lui faire enlever sa chemise, professeur. Vous devez voir de quoi il retourne et l'amener ici avec vous pendant la semaine sinon vous partez vers une catastrophe certaine et la fin en sera malheureusement mortelle.

-Je ne veux pas en arriver là, Harry ne mérite pas tout ce que je lui ai fait subir, je ne savais pas...Je me sens responsable. On dit que les vampires prennent grand soin de leur calice, moi j'ai laissé le mien s'enfoncer dans le désespoir...il faut que je répare ma faute, sans tarder.

-Au moins vous avez conscience de cela et vous ne le rejetez pas, c'est déjà un bon début. Retournez près de votre compagnon, obligez-le à se déshabiller, vous serez à même de voir les dégâts et convainquez-le de venir ici avec vous.

-Dégâts, tant que ça ?

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute, maintenant c'est à vous de jouer et soyez ferme avec votre calice. Il faut le sortir de là où il s'est mis.

-Merci... fit Snape en se levant.

-Wilfrid, tout le monde m'appelle Wilfrid ou seigneur.

-Wilfrid, décida Snape, seigneur j'ai déjà donné, grimaça l'ancien mangemort.

Le vampire aux cheveux courts d'un blond épi de blé, ricana.

-Voldemort était un homme de caractère et au charisme indéniable, dommage que ses idées aient été d'un autre temps.

Snape opina gravement.

-Aussitôt que vous serez prêts une maisonnette vous attendra dans le village et un de mes lieutements s'occupera de vous.

-Si nous venons cela ne sera pas avant plusieurs heures.

-Aucune importance, il y aura quelqu'un pour vous, professeur, prenez votre temps, votre priorité est votre calice alors je ne saurais trop vous recommander s'il refusait de venir de l'enfermer dans un sac et de nous l'amener, sourit le chef du clan.

-C'est pas bête comme idée, j'ai hérité d'un calice coléreux, sourit Snape.

Les deux hommes se quittèrent et chacun partit de son côté. Snape n'avait pas fini sa nuit et quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien allait lui en vouloir à mort.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rose Noire**

 **Chapitre 9**

-Nous partons, Albus, fit simplement Snape en traversant le village à grand pas, j'ai un tas de chose à faire avant demain matin.

-De quel genre ? interrogea le vieil homme alors que maintenant ils traversaient la forêt silencieuse.

-Ceci ne vous regarde pas, pas cette fois.

-Dois-je te faire remplacer à Poudlard ? ça tu peux me le dire ?

-Une semaine, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, assura le maître des potions, ensuite je verrai...je ne sais pas encore.

A la sortie de la Forêt des Brumes, les deux sorciers se séparèrent et tandis qu'Albus partait vers l'école, Snape se rendait chez Lucius Malfoy.

-Te rends-tu compte de l'heure ? râla l'aristocrate en lui ouvrant la porte. Il est tard ! Très tard.

-Non, ronchonna Snape, l'heure m'importe peu en ce moment, j'ai d'autres soucis qui ne peuvent attendre.

-Vu ta pâleur je veux bien te croire.

-Cela n'a rien à voir, Lucius.

-Tu es malade ?

-Tstt, je me porte comme un charme, non là je viens te demander un service.

-Je suppose que c'est important pour toi sinon tu n'aurais pas frapper à ma porte à cette heure ?

-Ça l'est...

-Si tu me racontais, mais d'abord assieds-toi, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Un whisky s'il te plaît, et tu peux t'en servir un aussi, tu en auras besoin, crois-moi, souffla Severus Snape.

Lucius versa deux verres, tendit à Severus le sien puis invita le sorcier à commencer son histoire.

-Il y a trois mois je me suis fait attaquer dans la Forêt Interdite.

-Un centaure ? je t'ai déjà dit qu'ils étaient dangereux...

-Non, Lucius, un vampire.

L'aristocrate fit venir sa baguette et la garda devant Severus. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, idiot, j'ai un calice.

Lucius posa lentement sa baguette et se jura de ne pas s'en éloigner.

-Je suis désolé, Severus, je ne savais pas que tu avais subit ça.

-Je préfère que ça reste entre nous, ce n'est pas une nouvelle que j'aimerai voir se propager.

-Tu as ma parole, maintenant si tu me disais pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ?

-Harry ne va pas bien...

-Harry comme Harry Potter ? s'étonna Lucius Malfoy.

-Lui même et cesse de m'interrompre sinon je n'y arriverai pas.

-Tu es encore dans une de tes journée ronchon, mon ami, ricana Lucius, parce que ton calice est un homme et que tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre, ironisa le Lord.

-Je ne suis pas idiot, hein !

-Je l'espère pour toi sinon ta vie de couple commence très mal.

-Bref, je suis venu te demander si tu pouvais t'occuper des librairies de Harry pendant une semaine ?

-Et qu'en pense ton cher et tendre ? Tu n'ignores pas que nous ne sommes pas en bon terme lui et moi ?

-Il n'est pas encore au courant, je le mettrai devant le fait accompli et...

-Ça promet des hurlements, il me semble me souvenir que monsieur Potter n'est pas du genre à se laisser manipuler.

-Qu'il le veuille ou non, cette fois c'est moi qui décide, assura Snape. Il n'aura pas vraiment le choix.

-N'est-ce pas Alfirim qui travaille avec ton compagnon ?

-Si, elle n'y est pas depuis assez longtemps pour gérer plusieurs boutiques, toi tu connais ce monde-là, je te fais confiance pour gérer au mieux les affaires de Harry pendant la semaine.

-Très bien, j'accepte à condition que Monsieur Potter soit d'accord.

Severus posa son verre vide, satisfait que Lucius n'ait pas refusé sa demande.

-Alfirim te portera les clefs de la librairie dès demain matin. Je te remercie, Lucius, je sais que tu as tes propres affaires et que je te demande beaucoup...

-Les amis sont là pour ça, Severus, ça ne me gêne pas de t'aider.

-Bien, je te laisse, j'ai un calice à convaincre et j'ai bien l'impression que cela ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

Snape quitta le manoir de Lucius Malfoy plus déterminé que jamais. Harry allait le maudire pour tout le reste de sa vie.

-Non ! fut la réponse catégorique que le maître des potions reçut dès sa première tentative.

-Tu dis que je ne m'occupe pas assez de toi et quand je prends une initiative tu refuses tout net, gronda Snape en balançant sa cape n'importe où.

-Je ne quitterai pas mon appartement et mon travail pour passer une semaine dans un clan, tu entends ? Je ne sais pas où tu es allé chercher ça ! C'est ridicule ! cria le jeune homme.

-Je ne suis pas sourd, Harry, je veux juste te faire remarquer que ce sera profitable pour nous deux.

-Tu veux dire pour toi, parce que tu n'en as rien à faire de moi, je n'irai pas dans ton foutu clan un point c'est tout.

-Ben voyons, comme si je faisais ça rien que pour moi, tu es d'une mauvaise foi, c'est hallucinant.

-Ne ricane pas, crétin, passe ton chemin comme tu sais si bien le faire ces jours-ci, ça changera pas grand chose pour moi si tu veux savoir.

-On pourrait faire un essai ? insista Snape alors que la colère de Harry enflait.

-Non, non et non !

-D'accord, fit doucereusement le maître des potions qui en avait connu de plus coriaces. On va prendre le problèmes autrement.

-Tu peux toujours essayer, le nargua Harry, je suis fort aussi à ce jeu-là je te signale.

-Relève les manches de ta chemise, ordonna le vampire en bloquant les portes de l'appartement au cas ou le calice aurait l'idée ridicule de s'enfuir.

-Non, c'est grotesque, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Décidément je ne te reconnais pas ce soir.

-Relève tes manches, Harry, je ne te le répéterai pas. Je sais que tu as mal, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, tu crois que je n'allais pas m'en rendre compte ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai ça, s'indigna le jeune homme. Tu arrives, tu ordonnes, ne me fais pas rire, Severus.

-Je n'ai pas envie de rire, cette soirée ne m'amuse pas, alors obéis !

-Après tu partiras ?

-Si tu n'as rien, oui, promit l'homme.

Le jeune sorcier releva les manches de sa chemise l'une après l'autre et présenta au vampire des bras exempts de toutes blessures. Harry jubila, ce n'est pas ce soir que Severus allait réussir à l'avoir, pensa-t-il, il était plus malin que lui.

Severus doutait, son flair ne le trompait jamais, et là il lui disait que son calice lui cachait des choses. Harry allait hurler mais il n'avait pas le choix.

-Enlève-là...

-Quoi, hurla Harry. Pas question, tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors fous-moi la paix maintenant.

-Harry, gronda Snape, retire ta chemise immédiatement.

-Non, je refuse, tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça et encore moins à me forcer à le faire.

-Harry, menaça Snape.

-Va te faire voir !

-Je te préviens que ma patience est à bout, je te conseille vivement d'obtempérer sinon...

-Sinon quoi, tu lèveras la main sur moi ? Et bien vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas connu ça ! cria le jeune homme en souffrance. Maintenant tu me menaces, cela ne t'a pas suffit de m'ignorer pendant des semaines. Maintenant tu viens faire ton intéressant, on se demande bien pourquoi ! Tu ferais mieux d'aller martyriser tes élèves et laisse-moi seul s'il te plaît. De plus il est tard et je suis fatigué.

-Tu as une tête épouvantable, énonça Snape en faisant un pas vers Harry.

-Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre ça, ironisa le jeune homme en reculant de deux pas.

-On ne va jamais y arriver, pourquoi tu ne veux pas retirer ta chemise ? Ce n'est qu'un bout de chiffon.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas la retirer, je le ferai quand tu seras parti, c'est tout.

-A quoi ça va m'avancer si tu l'enlèves quand je ne serais plus là ? Décidément tu te fous de moi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, Harry.

Snape bondit sur le jeune homme et le fit tomber sur le lit qui grinça sous leur poids. Harry griffa et grogna mais le vampire ne le lâcha pas et d'un geste sec arracha tous les boutons de la chemise qui s'ouvrit sur un corps lacéré.

Severus resta interdit, il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point. Les lacérations étaient profondes et nombreuses, trop nombreuses, bien trop nombreuses.

-Je savais que tu cachais ...

Snape n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçut une gifle de son calice en colère.

-Ne recommence plus jamais ça, je veux t'aider, tu pourrais comprendre, non ?

-Tu ne me respectes pas.

-C'est quoi ces marques sur ton corps ?

-Je suis tombé...

-Pourquoi tu te fais mal ? explique-moi, je ne comprends pas, demanda Snape en plein désarroi, ne croyant pas un seul instant aux mensonges de son calice.

Harry repoussa le vampire et retira la chemise arrachée puis il ouvrit sa commode et en sortie une autre qu'il enfila silencieusement.

-Tu sais quoi, Severus, tu devrais sortir de chez moi, cette nuit je t'ai assez vu. Je n'attendais pas de toi un peu de tendresse, tu es incapable d'en donner, mais j'attendais un minimum de respect.

-Tu as vu l'état de ton corps ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Ça aurait changé quoi ? Tu ne me regardes jamais, je n'existe pas pour toi, je ne suis rien.

-Quels sentiments as-tu envers moi ? demanda Snape qui avait décidé d'être directe. Les mots que Harry venait de prononcer lui avaient fait mal, ce soir plus que jamais il devait savoir.

Harry se raidit et alla dans sa cuisine et pour se détendre décida de se faire un café sans se préoccuper de Snape qui l'avait suivi.

-Tu ne veux pas répondre ?

-A ton avis pourquoi je t'ai aidé quand tu as été mordu ?

-J'ai pensé que c'était de l'amitié, avoua Severus, pas de l'amour.

-Tu es naïf...parfois.

-Je suis dans une position délicate, je dirais.

-Je le sais, tu ne m'apprends rien sinon pourquoi tu crois que je ne t'ai rien dit ?

-Tu aurais dû, s'adoucit Snape en s'approchant du plan de travail de la cuisine. Dis-moi comment je peux changer notre relation ? Il doit bien y avoir une solution, non ?

-Tu as vraiment envie, ou c'est de la poudre aux yeux ?

-Je veux le faire, Harry, plus que tout tu peux me croire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rose Noire**

 **Chapitre 10**

Harry but son café lentement, sans quitter Severus Snape des yeux. Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance ? Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment faire des efforts, est-ce qu'il devait le suivre ? et surtout est-ce que Severus allait lui donner une chance de l'aimer ? Il voulait tellement y croire. Une dernière chance en quelque sorte.

Il ne demandait pas grand chose. Aimer cet homme simplement, avoir dans sa vie un peu de bonheur. Et si Severus refusait cet amour qu'il voulait lui donner alors tout sera fini. Ce ne sera pas avec de la joie dans le cœur qu'il laissera Severus partir. Il devra le nourrir, il le savait, mais ce sera tout ce qu'il aura. Mais là il se devait de faire un effort, pour Severus et pour lui. Se regardera-t-il dans une glace plus tard s'il refusait la main tendue du maître des potions ?

Snape voulait essayer alors pourquoi ne pas lui accorder quelques jours ? juste pour lui faire prendre conscience que rien n'était perdu entre eux deux. Une vie ensemble n'était pas aisée à construire et il savait que Snape devait mettre de côté ses principes et envoyer valser son hétérosexualité. Il lui demandait beaucoup mais le lien devrait les aider si Snape prenait la décision d'en faire son compagnon à part entière.

Harry, décidé, posa sa tasse dans l'évier et regarda lentement autour de lui et son intérieur lui parut vide de vie, sans âme, comme lui en ce moment. Il devait prendre une décision, la dernière, pour lui.

-Laisse-moi le temps de préparer quelques affaires et je te suis, accepta le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Snape remercia secrètement Salazar et croisa les doigts pour que Harry ne change pas d'avis, déjà qu'il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à le convaincre, alors il devait la jouer fine.

-Tel que je te connais tu as prévu d'embaucher un sorcier pour garder ma librairie ouverte à Pré-au-Lard pendant mon absence ? demanda le jeune homme depuis sa chambre.

-En effet, j'ai pensé que Lucius fera l'affaire.

-Lucius Malfoy? demanda Harry en passant la tête à la porte, surpris.

-Lui-même.

-Bon choix, mais tu aurais pu m'en parler avant, tu crois pas ?

-Pas eu le temps, il me fallait d'abord te convaincre de m'accompagner.

-Ouais, fit le jeune calice en revenant vers severus avec un sac à la main.

-Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi tu as ouvert une librairie, cela te ressemble si peu. Je t'ai toujours connu actif, curieux, tête brûlée. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-J'aime les livres...

Snape n'insista pas mais il savait que Harry avait passé ses examens d'auror et qu'il les avait réussi haut la main. Alors pourquoi il avait fait marche arrière ? Encore un mystère à élucider.

-Je suis prêt, avertit le jeune homme.

-On dépose les clefs chez moi pour Lucius et nous partons immédiatement.

-J'espère que je ne vais pas le regretter, murmura le jeune sorcier.

-Laisse-nous une chance...rétorqua Snape, quelques heures de ta vie, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Harry grogna quand les deux gardes à l'entrée du village le dévisagèrent. Le vampire et le calice n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre avant de voir arriver vers eux un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui les interpella d'un signe de main afin de le suivre.

-Pas très poli, ricana le jeune homme en se mettant en marche. Ils sont tous comme ça ?

-Évite de telles remarques, Harry, je ne connais pas ce monde. J'aimerai éviter de m'y faire des ennemis d'entrée de jeu.

-Ne me dis pas de me taire, je te prie. A part toi personne ne s'y risquerai.

-Harry, souffla Snape.

-Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, rétorqua le calice.

-Pourquoi je me dis qu'il ne sera pas facile de vivre avec toi ?

-Probablement parce que ce sera le cas, s'amusa le calice. Je n'ai jamais prétendu que j'étais facile à vivre, et je ne t'y oblige pas je te signale.

-J'aurai du me douter que tu allais dire ça.

-Messieurs, voici votre demeure pour la semaine, leur présenta Alius Malo, le vampire qui les avait précédé en leur coupant la parole.

Harry haussa les épaules puis entra le premier dans la maison pendant que Severus s'entretenait avec l'autre homme.

L'endroit est pas mal, pensa le jeune homme : un salon où un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, à son intention certainement. Un canapé, un grand tapis, deux fauteuils, une petite bibliothèque et d'épaisses tentures et le tout dans des tons clairs et chaleureux, pas du tout le repaire de bêtes assoiffées de sang qu'il croyait trouver, ricana le jeune homme.

Il y avait une petite cuisine, utile pour les calices et deux chambres avec des lits à baldaquins posés sur des tapis moelleux et une salle de bain avec tout le confort désiré. Harry leva sa baguette et les torches aux murs s'allumèrent et éclairèrent les pièces d'une lumière douce.

Un petit nid, s'amusa Harry. Bah, ça lui fera une semaine de vacances pour lui puisque Snape était en quelque sorte en stage pour vampire d'après ce qu'il lui avait expliqué. Alors inutile de dire qu'il allait se reposer. Finalement ce séjour pouvait être intéressant. Voir Severus se transformer en véritable vampire n'allait pas manquer de piquant. Pourvu qu'il ne devenait pas plus tyrannique qu'il ne l'était déjà !

Snape salua l'homme puis entra dans la maison.

-Nos affaires sont arrivées ? se renseigna Severus en regardant le jeune homme qui s'assurait que les placards étaient pleins.

-Tu n'as qu'à t'en assurer toi même, Severus.

Snape grogna pour le manque d'amabilité de son calice. Il était terriblement agacé parfois, quel caractére de cochon il se traînait. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il l'appréciait de plus en plus, allez comprendre pourquoi !

-Tu veux que je fasse à dîner ? proposa le maître des potions pour être agréable au calice.

-Non, je sais me débrouiller tout seul, je cuisine depuis que j'ai six ans.

-A six ans un enfant ne cuisine pas, Harry.

-A six ans un enfant ne cuisine pas, pas plus qu'il ne lave les sols de la maison, qu'il ne tond la pelouse, qu'il nettoie les fleurs, qu'il pend le linge, qu'il fasse les courses, les vitres et...

-Arrête, tu veux dire que tu faisais toutes ses tâches chez tes moldus ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ! que j'étais un gosse heureux ? Il faut ouvrir les yeux, Severus, le monde n'est pas tout rose.

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça et je ne savais pas que tes moldus étaient de ce genre. J'avais bien entendu des rumeurs mais rien de concret.

-Et quand bien même, qu'aurais-tu fait ?

-Probablement rien, à ce moment-là je devais garder ma couverture secrète.

-C'est vrai, un enfant qui souffre, qui ça intéresse ? Je me demande pourquoi j'ai posé cette question idiote.

-Harry...

-Non, le sujet est clos, fais-moi penser à ne plus parler de ma vie. Ça n'a jamais était important alors pourquoi ça le serait maintenant.

-Harry...

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et sortit en claquant la porte. Severus pouvait bien aller se faire voir !

Le vampire soupira et refusa de courir derrière son calice. Il allait attendre qu'il se calme d'abord, ensuite il verra. Là il venait d'apprendre un peu de sa jeunesse et ce qu'il avait entendu ne lui plaisait pas spécialement.

Harry marcha dans les rues du village jusqu'à ce que le calme revint un peu en lui. Il n'en voulait pas à Severus, c'était à lui qu'il en voulait de s'énerver pour un rien car le passé devait rester dans le passé.

Le jeune homme posa ses fesses sur un banc et regarda enfin autour de lui. Surpris, il vit un village animé et nombre de personnes déambuler dans les rues comme à Pré-au-Lard. Seul changement, les gens sortaient plus volontiers la nuit. Il ne s'était même pas posé la question de savoir si c'était dangereux pour lui, apparemment non, sinon on l'aurait déjà attaqué, supposa le jeune homme qui se cala un peu mieux sur le banc.

-Étonnant n'est-ce pas ? dit un homme, celui qui les avait accueilli, et qui prit place à côté de Harry.

-Oh, vous parlez ? se moqua le calice.

-Cela m'arrive, sourit le vampire.

-Désolé, je suis grossier, vous ne m'avez rien fait pourtant.

-Je comprends. Cela ne doit pas être facile pour vous...

-Si vous parlez de ma condition de calice, je vous rassure de suite, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi.

-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-Pour Severus...mon vampire.

-Pourtant vous êtes en colère, cette rage qui déborde de votre corps et que j'entends parfaitement. Je peux en connaître la raison ?

-Vous êtes quoi ? un genre de psy pour vampires et calices ?

-Non, j'aime à supposer que je suis un ami, un ami à qui on peut tout dire.

-Ben justement je n'ai rien à dire.

-Moi je crois qu'au contraire vous avez beaucoup à dire.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

-Je lui ai parlé de mon enfance, je ne l'avais jamais fait...à personne, commença Harry sans regarder Alius Malo.

-Et qu'a-t-il répondu ?

-Il n'était pas intéressé, ça c'est arrêté là.

-Et si vous me racontiez à moi, parfois un étranger comprend mieux

Harry hésita mais ce soir il fallait que ça sorte, évacuer un peu de colère ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

-Je n'ai pas eu une enfance...non, recula Harry, c'est idiot, pourquoi parler de ça maintenant ? Je ne suis plus cet enfant qu'on a maltraité.

-Des coups ?

-J'en ai eu plus que mon compte, j'en porte encore les stigmates, vous ne pouvez oublier ces moments de douleur intense alors que vous êtes encore un petit enfant.

-Des parents ?

-Un oncle et une tante, moldus, les pires qui soient.

-Votre vampire le sait ?

-Pour les coups, les évanouissements, le placard dans lequel je vivais, le lèvres fendues, les hématomes, les hurlements, le fouet, les pleurs retenus pour cause de menaces d'autres coups...non il ne sait pas.

-Je vois, un jour il saura. Vous savez que votre compagnon réagira quand il sera votre vampire à part entière ?

-Je ne lui demande rien.

-Non, mais il devra vous protéger.

-Je ne lui demande rien, répéta Harry.

-Pourtant vous en avez besoin, un peu de tendresse et d'amour n'a jamais tué personne, affirma Alius.

-c'est tout ce que je demande, mais je doute d'être exaucé.

Severus Snape recula lentement, il en avait assez entendu. Il regagna la petite maison et s'activa dans la cuisine pour préparer un repas à son calice.

Comment il n'avait pas vu et entendu sa détresse alors qu'il était encore un enfant ? Il aurait du s'en apercevoir. Il avait reçu des coups et des brimades et il n'en avait jamais rien su. Maintenant ça allait changer, plus personne ne s'avisera de lui faire du mal. Il allait le protéger et surtout il allait tout faire pour le comprendre.

Harry se tourna vers Alius toujours assis sur son banc.

-Il devra faire attention à vous, vous épargner en quelque sorte, murmura Alius.

-Me protéger ! Au nom de quoi ? s'étonna le jeune homme. Je sais me défendre, je n'ai besoin de personne pour ça.

-Quand il sera un vampire à part entière ce sera son devoir, monsieur Potter.

-Ce n'est pas négociable ?

le vampire éclata de rire.

-Non, monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas négociable.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rose Noire**

 **Chapitre 11**

Harry prit le temps de discuter avec cet homme agréable, et tous deux, sur le banc, savourèrent la nuit, douce et étoilée, abordant des sujets divers et variés.

-Je vais y aller, fit soudain le jeune calice de vingt ans passé. Severus va me chercher et probablement hurler s'il ne me trouve pas.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il va vous hurler dessus, mais peut-être qu'il va s'inquièter.

-Merci, Alius, pour vous être assis sur ce banc avec moi et savouré cette superbe nuit.

-Nous recommencerons quand vous le voudrez, Harry.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et quand le calice entra dans la maison, il fut accueilli par une bonne odeur de cuisine. Sur la table il trouva un couvert pour lui, une carafe de jus de citrouille même s'il aurait préféré du whisky-pur-feu, et une blanquette de veau préparé avec de petites pommes de terre sautées. Un vrai délice, pensa Harry qui se servit une pleine assiette alors que le maître des potions entrait dans la pièce.

-Tu as fait une bonne promenade ? interrogea l'homme en se servant un whisky que réclama aussitôt le calice.

-Très bonne, oui. Je te remercie pour le repas, c'est super bon, je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner.

-Si on aime les potions on aime cuisiner, tu sais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ensuite ? demanda le calice qui se resservit des pommes de terre.

-Moi j'ai une réunion, tu peux dormir si tu le désires, tu dois être fatigué, non ?

-Je suis crevé, c'est vrai. Tu es certain de ne plus avoir besoin de moi cette nuit ?

-Sûr, je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir seul, sourit Snape.

-Alors ok, je vais me coucher, on se verra demain matin.

Severus sortit de la cuisine, prit sa cape et alla rejoindre Alius qui l'attendait chez lui deux rues plus loin. Ses lacunes allaient enfin être comblées, il se sentait soulagé d'avoir des réponses à toutes les questions qu'il se posait depuis plusieurs jours.

-Entrez, professeur Snape, l'invita Alius Malo, et mettez-vous à votre aise avant que nous abordions les sujets qui vous intéressent.

La discussion entre les deux hommes dura des heures, jusqu'au petit matin alors que les oiseaux commençaient à chanter au loin et que le soleil sortait de derrière la Forêt Sombre.

-Vous ne risquez pas le soleil, professeur, l'avertit Alius, ici il ne répand pas ses rayons. Cet endroit nous appartient et la nature le sait, même les oiseaux restent de l'autre côté de la forêt.

-Nous autres, sorciers, avons aussi notre monde, répondit Snape que rien n'étonnait.

-J'espére que j'ai répondu à toutes vos questions et que vous voilà désormais armé pour la suite. Si vous avez un souci vous savez où me trouver.

-Je crois que le plus dur reste à faire, souffla le maître des potions. Convaincre Harry que je peux être son compagnon à part entière. Cela ne sera pas aisé de lui faire comprendre ça.

-Il a des raisons de douter, ce n'est pas facile pour lui de vous faire comprendre ses attirances, surtout s'il ne vous en a jamais parlé franchement.

-Je crois que chez les moldus c'est un sujet tabou, je ne sais pas comment je vais aborder ça avec lui, avoua Snape qui pour une fois ne se sentait sûr de rien.

-Vous y arriverez, assurez-vous d'abord qu'il n'a pas de nouvelles blessures, auquel cas soignez-le avec patience et douceur, il ne servira à rien de lui crier dessus ou de le lui reprocher.

Snape opina puis quitta la maison d'Alius en bien meilleur état d'esprit que quand il y était entré. Maintenant le tout était la pratique. Harry n'était pas un calice facile, il ruait dans les brancards et tempêtait presque à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche ou de faire un geste vers lui, il devait prendre ça pour de la pitié alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Il était toujours sur le qui-vive, prêt à sortir ses griffes, et il ne parlait même pas de sa langue acérée qui distillait des paroles blessantes et offensantes.

Un juste retour des choses, pensa Severus qui avait agi ainsi alors que Harry suivait ses cours.

Le maître des potions entra doucement dans la maison puis, sans hésiter, pénétra dans la chambre de son compagnon profondément endormi. Il le regarda pour la première fois autrement que comme son ancien élève, il le regarda comme Harry et non comme Potter.

Son visage était reposé et très beau, admit Severus Snape. Ses traits étaient fins et délicats et il avait aussi de longs cils. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi indisciplinés, sourit l'homme en se déshabillant sans bruit. Son corps était chaud, s'aperçut le vampire en s'allongeant près de son calice qui gémit dans son sommeil quand Snape le ramena vers lui pour le serrer lentement entre ses bras.

Snape espérait ne pas se prendre un doloris, avec Harry il pouvait s'attendre à tout et même au pire. Ils étaient nus, l'un et l'autre, et Snape n'en fut pas déconcerté, juste apaisé. Il se serra un peu plus contre lui, délicatement, afin de ne pas le réveiller. La sensation de sa peau sur la sienne était douce et soyeuse et tiède, pas comme la sienne désormais froide, limite gelée.

L'homme s'endormit avec le nez de son calice dans le cou et subitement il fut le plus heureux des hommes et des vampires. Il se sentait bien, presque complet et l'effet en était saisissant, époustouflant, et il se sentait revivre...enfin.

Le matin, vers les onze heures, Harry se réveilla reposé comme jamais. Lui aussi se sentait bien sans en connaître les raisons. Il s'étira puis bailla et sourit. Quand il se tourna sur le côté il aperçut une fleur. Une magnifique rose noire posée sur l'oreiller, il la prit délicatement entre ses doigts et en respira le parfum capiteux sans retenue, aussitôt il sentit son cœur se gonfler d'émotion, jamais il n'avait ressenti ce bonheur de recevoir une rose. Une rose de l'homme qu'il aimait par dessus tout.

Ce geste de Severus le remplit de joie secrète, un petit rien qui lui fit penser que la vie était belle et que des petits moments comme ce matin n'était peut être pas grand chose pour certaines personnes, mais pour lui c'était énorme. Harry reposa doucement la fleur quand on frappa à sa porte. Il vit avec surprise un plateau rempli de bonnes choses précédé de son vampire, s'approcher du lit.

-Je ne t'ai pas réveillé ? s'inquiéta Snape.

-Non, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi, avoua le jeune homme.

-Tu avais besoin de ce sommeil, répondit le maître des potions en déposant le plateau sur les genoux de Harry qui s'était assis.

-Merci pour ce déjeuner au lit, personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi.

-J'espére que je ne t'ai pas dérangé dans ton sommeil quand je suis rentré ce matin ?

-Je dois avouer que je ne t'ai pas entendu, ton lit a été confortable au moins autant que le mien ? demanda Harry qui pensait que Severus avait dormi dans la chambre d'à côté.

-Je n'ai pas profité de ce lit, Harry, mais plutôt du tien. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai demandé si je ne t'avais pas dérangé.

Harry suspendit son geste de sucrer son café et regarda Snape en plissant les yeux.

Le vampire garda son regard fixe sur son calice et le mit au défi de se mettre en colère.

-Merci pour la rose, elle est splendide, maintenant je vais savourer ce petit-déjeuner et ensuite tu me diras les plans pour la journée.

Harry n'avoua pas qu'aussitôt levé il enveloppera la rose noire sous un verre incassable afin de la garder aussi longtemps qu'il vivra.

-Pas de plan pour aujourd'hui.

-Alors on peut faire ce qu'on veut ?

-Oui, on est libre comme l'air, répondit Severus. Qu'as-tu envie de faire ?

Harry savait ce qu'il avait envie de faire, mais est-ce que Severus allait accepter une journée compléte avec lui, seuls tous les deux ?

-Non, mentit le jeune homme qui savait que son vampire ne supportera pas la lumière du jour. Je ne sais pas, et toi tu as une idée ?

-Pourquoi ne pas passer cette journée à deux dans un endroit qui nous plaira ?

-Tu ne peux pas sortir en plein jour, Severus.

L'homme retira de sa poche une petite fiole mauve qu'il montra à son calice.

-Avec ça on peut aller n'importe où, je ne risque rien surtout si je bois un peu de ton sang avant de partir, ça me renforcera.

-Vrai ! Alors on peut aller au bord de la mer ?

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de destination préférée ? se moqua le maître des potions.

-Le soleil...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Un coin isolé hein, tu en connais un au bord de la mer ?

-Je connais le coin parfait, tu me laisses un petit moment et quand je reviendrai nous partirons, ça te va ?

-Je finis les croissants, je me douche et je serais prêt, sourit le jeune homme qui avait décidé d'éluder le fait que Severus s'était glissé dans son lit et qu'il avait dormi contre lui. C'était fou, il ne l'avait même pas senti, en même temps c'était pour ça qu'il avait si bien dormi. Quand même, il aurait bien voulu profiter de sa présence, c'était pas juste qu'il soit endormi alors que l'homme de sa vie dormait à ses côtés.

-Severus ! s'étonna Lucius Malfoy en voyant son ami l'attendre dans la librairie juste avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte. Tu n'es pas encore parti ?

-Si et tu le sais très bien, non là je suis venu te demander si tu pouvais me prêter ton bungalow pour la journée. Je sais que je te prends de court...

-Sans problème, mon ami, fit Lucius en mettant sa malette sur une chaise, je ne t'apprends pas comment ouvrir la porte et retirer les sortilèges, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu y vas.

-Merci, Lucius, c'est important pour moi.

-Je me doute bien, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et dis à monsieur Potter que tout se passe bien ici.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, merci encore, Lucius, ajouta Snape avant de disparaître et de rejoindre Harry dans la maison où il l'attendait dans la cuisine avec des questions qui le taraudaient.

-Nous pouvons y aller si tu es prêt...

-Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ?

-Pourquoi je ne le ferai pas ? Tu as changé d'avis ?

-Même avec ta fiole et mon sang tu ne seras pas complétement à l'abri des rayons du soleil, je me demandais pourquoi tu prenais ce risque, c'est tout.

Snape hésita.

-Nous avons besoin de ce moment pour nous deux, c'est un coin idéal pour réfléchir ou pour justement tout oublier et profiter de cette journée, ensembles. Je ne veux pas t'y obliger mais je croyais que c'est ce que tu voulais.

-Ok, on y va, répondit le jeune homme.

-Nous allons transplaner, tu me suis et tout se passera bien, proposa le maître des potions.

-Tu peux me dire où on va, et tu as bu ta potion ?

-Je l'ai bu, et nous allons sur L'ile de Gersey.

Les deux sorciers disparurent et réapparurent dans un endroit protégé des moldus.

-Splendide, s'extasia Harry en retirant ses chaussures et en plantant ses orteils dans le sable chaud. Comment tu connais cet endroit ?

-Il appartient à Lucius et chaque été j'y venais avec Alfirim quand elle était petite.

Harry aquiesça, pourtant il avait une autre question à poser, allait-il le faire ? Pourquoi pas.

-Comment tu t'es retrouvé père ? Désolé, se rattrapa-t-il deux secondes après, ça ne me regarde pas.

-Ce n'était pas prévu, de plus quand cette femme c'est aperçu que je n'avais aucun sentiment pour elle, elle a disparue.

-Tu l'as laissé partir avec ton enfant ?

-A ce moment-là je ne savais pas qu'elle attendait Alfirim, elle ne m'a rien dit...

-C'est une histoire triste...

-Non, Harry, car vois-tu la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie, c'est ma fille.

Le calice se rembrunit, blessé. Lui n'était rien à ses yeux alors ? Pourquoi il espérait un geste de son vampire qui ne viendra jamais ? Pourquoi il faisait des efforts si c'était à sens unique ?

Snape entoura son calice de ses bras, il avait été maladroit dans ses paroles.

-Tu sais que tu comptes pour moi, d'heure en heure et même de minute en minute. Tu prends de l'importance dans ma vie...pardonne-moi si parfois je suis maladroit, je suis comme toi, je dois apprendre.

-Parfois tes paroles sont blessantes, je sais que tu ne le fais pas exprès, mais elles font mal.

-Comme je viens de te le dire, je dois apprendre, tout ceci est nouveau pour moi.

-Pour moi aussi, souffla le calice, heureux malgré tout de sentir les bras de Severus l'envelopper.


	12. Chapter 12

**Rose Noire**

 **Chapitre 12**

Le maître des potions attendait anxieusement que Harry prenne une décision. Il espérait qu'il prendrait la bonne, il en allait de leur avenir.

-C'est difficile, avoua le calice en se dégageant des bras de Severus. Son coeur tambourinait, il le sentait si fort qu'il avait l'étrange impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Dieu qu'il aimait cet homme !

-Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Snape, surpris du geste.

\- J'ai faim et là je vois rien à part du sable, prétexta Harry pour échapper au vampire.

Snape sortit sa baguette et d'un sortilège fit apparaître un bungalow en bois, caché parmi des fleurs et des arbustes odorants. Une grande terrasse achevait ce petit coin de paradis qui donnait directement sur la plage et la mer, le tout à l'abri des moldus, bien évidemment.

-Malfoy ne se refuse rien, apprécia Harry en regardant l'endroit magnifique qui respirait la sérénité.

-Tu le connais, ricana Severus.

-Non, mais je crois que je vais devoir m'y mettre.

-C'est un homme bien sous ses dehors pompeux, affirma Severus Snape.

-Je sais sinon il ne serait pas ton ami depuis de nombreuses années et puis Drago, Blaise et moi sommes devenus aussi des amis. Tu vois je n'ai pas de préjugés contre les Serpentard quels qu'ils soient !

-C'est ça que j'aime en toi, murmura le maître des potions, tu ne connais ni la rancune ni la méchanceté.

-Je crois que je vais me déshabiller et me jeter dans les vagues, sourit Harry, mais d'abord tu dois boire pour tenir sous ce soleil.

-Après, ce n'est pas urgent, je vais voir ce qu'il y a dans le garde-manger.

Le calice alla au bord de l'eau et ôta ses vêtements sans même se préoccuper de son vampire qui n'en perdit pas une miette. Severus s'étonna de ressentir du désir, un désir puissant qui lui irradia les reins comme un raz de marée fulgurant. Il était à un tournant de sa vie, et ce tournant lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Snape regarda Harry nager et il sentit son bonheur l'envahir pleinement. Il avait une envie furieuse de lui faire l'amour, là, de suite, dans une des chambres du bungalow. Ce soir, pensa l'homme, ce soir il allait l'aimer, ce soir il allait lui faire comprendre qu'il était à lui et que le bonheur pouvait être à eux s'ils le voulaient vraiment.

Lui était prêt, il avait mis du temps à le comprendre. Harry lui appartenait et à nul autre.

Une heure plus tard le jeune homme s'ébroua et enroula sa taille dans une grande serviette de plage que Severus avait déposé à son intention pendant qu'il se délassait dans l'eau.

Il faisait encore beau en cette saison, le sable était chaud sous ses pieds, il aurait pu rester des heures sur cette plage à se prélasser.

-Le dîner est prêt si tu as faim, jeune homme. Enfin si tu peux t'arracher de cette plage, sourit Snape de voir son calice beaucoup plus serein.

-Je meurs de faim, avoua Harry.

-J'ai préparé la table sur la terrasse.

-Bonne idée, ça serait dommage de s'enfermer, surtout si on ne reste qu'ici une seule journée.

-On peut aussi passer la nuit dans le bungalow, rien ne nous en empêche.

-C'est vrai ! Tu crois que c'est possible ?

-Je suis comme toi, je n'ai pas envie de partir, je me sens bien dans cet endroit avec toi, répondit le maître des potions.

-Ca me fait plaisir que tu dises ça.

-Que veux-tu faire cet après-midi ?

-Me dorer au soleil, j'en rêve, annonça le jeune homme en remplissant son assiette, le visage rayonnant de joie. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Non aucunement, quant à moi j'irai me baigner et je passerai le reste de la journée à lire sous un parasol.

-A côté de moi ?

-Oui, tout à côté de toi, cette journée est à nous.

-Il n'est que onze heures, ça te dit une ballade sur la plage ? proposa Harry, pas trop loin à cause du soleil.

-Je vais chercher un chapeau et des lunettes de soleil, affirma Snape, finis de manger pendant que je cherche ça dans le bungalow.

Le jeune homme repoussa son assiette, trop excité.

-Je vais m'habiller, sourit Harry, heureux que Severus n'ait pas refusé. Décidément cette journée était pleine de surprises et cela ne faisait que commencer.

Severus revint vers son calice avec un bob sur la tête et des lunettes de soleil. Il avait ôté sa robe de sorcier et mis une chemise blanche aux manches longues et un pantalon de toile légère et ses pieds étaient nus. Le jeune homme apprécia l'effort et l'amour qu'il avait pour cet homme s'intensifia quand il lui prit la main pour une promenade au bord de la mer qu'il n'oubliera jamais.

Les mouettes criaient en volant au dessus de l'eau, les petites vagues s'échouaient sur le sable et léchaient leurs pieds. Harry était sur un petit nuage, comme quoi on pouvait avoir un foutu caractère et avoir un cœur d'artichaut. La main froide de Severus serrait toujours la sienne et pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait lâché.

-Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, commença Snape, ce qui fit dire à Harry que s'en était fini de cette belle journée. Pourquoi ouvrir une librairie alors que tu voulais une carrière chez les aurors ?

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes et regarda le vampire, finalement heureux de sa question.

-Je voulais un peu de calme.

-Cette librairie, ce n'est pas vraiment toi.

-Je le sais.

-Pourquoi ne pas reprendre tes études ?

-J'ai déjà mes diplômes en poche, Severus. J'ai même fait deux ans de plus pour être enquêteur-auror.

-Ce métier est plus à ton image, il te correspond tout à fait.

-Peut-être, j'y réfléchis depuis quelques mois...et un peu plus ces derniers jours. Il faut que je fasse le point, ensuite j'agirai quand mes affaires seront en ordre.

-Tes affaires ? interrogea le vampire.

-Je n'ai pas que cette librairie, Sev, tu connais celle de Pré-au-Lard, j'en ai trois autres à Londres et une autre en Ecosse.

-Je ne savais pas.

-Personne ne sait, elles sont moldus avec des gérants sorciers.

-Tu es doué pour les affaires.

-Sans fausse modestie, je dirai que oui.

Snape sourit.

-Quoi ? réagit le jeune homme.

-Rien, je savoure ce moment.

-Moi aussi tu peux me croire, répondit le calice en sentant une pression de la main de Severus sur la sienne.

-Il faudra revenir, s'octroyer quelques jours par mois, pour se retrouver.

-Avoir notre propre bungalow serait mieux, tu crois pas ?

-Si, et Lucius à la main mise sur cette ile, il devrait nous trouver ça. Je le lui demanderai quand je le verrai si tu es d'accord.

-Je suis d'accord, répondit Harry alors qu'ils revenaient vers l'habitation. j'ai une faim de loup !

-Et moi je commence à brûler, ricana Severus.

-Chéri tu aurais...du me le dire, désolé, ça m'a échappé, je me suis..., s'excusa le jeune homme, mal à l'aise.

-Ne t'excuse pas, ça me va si tu m'appelles ainsi, je dois même avouer que ça me plaît.

Harry fit entrer son vampire dans le bungalow sans perdre de temps puis le regarda, intrigué et curieux.

-Ca te plaît ? Mais je croyais que tu étais...

Snape décida de montrer à son calice à quel point ça lui plaisait d'être appelé "chéri " Il fit un pas vers Harry et l'enlaça lentement mais fermement pour qu'il ne lui échappe pas et dans le même élan l'embrassa.

Harry le repoussa sans brutalité, plutôt avec résignation et déception.

-Ne fais pas ça si tu n'es pas certain de toi, Severus. Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir encore.

Le maître des potions reprit Harry contre lui.

-J'ai compris beaucoup de choses ces derniers jours, mon tendre calice.

-Tendre calice ? s'amusa Harry.

-Oui, bon, laisse-moi le temps de trouver mieux, je n'ai pas l'habitude, moi. Je disais donc que...

Snape n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Harry posait ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser plein de promesse.

La chemise de Severus tomba sur le sol et des mains avides caressèrent le corps offert qui frémit sous les doigts curieux et aussi légers qu'une plume. Snape réagit, aussi étrange que cela puisse être, Snape désirait Harry à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. C'était puissant et doux à la fois. Sa virilité pulsait contre le ventre de son calice, impossible qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas.

Le vampire souleva son compagnon et l'emmena dans la chambre située seulement à quelques pas. Il s'assura qu'elle était dans la pénombre puis il posa Harry qui eut un sourire en coin avant, d'un informulé, les dénuder l'un et l'autre.

Harry se recolla contre Snape, pas intimidé de se retrouver nu et encore moins de lui faire, à son tour, sentir son désir. Il caressa le torse de l'homme, ravi de voir des poils sur le corps de son vampire, signe d'une certaine virilité à ses yeux et il n'était pas loin de la vérité quand il baissa son regard.

-J'irai doucement, l'avertit Severus.

-Hum, oui la première fois...

-Pourquoi la première fois ? s'enquit Snape.

-Je ne sentirai plus aucune douleur ni même dans ta morsure quand nous serons unis, tu ne le savais pas ?

-Non et je me demande pourquoi jamais personne ne me dit rien, c'est agaçant !

-Maintenant tu le sais, ajouta Harry en attirant Severus sur le lit et en l'enlaçant de nouveau comme s'il avait peur qu'il change d'avis et le fuit.

-J'aime quand tu es possessif, mon tendre calice, ricana le vampire.

-J'ai des difficultés à croire que tu es là, avec moi, soupira le jeune homme. J'ai espéré, j'ai hurlé en silence tant de fois, ne te moque pas, c'est une souffrance de chaque seconde, mon amour.

-Jamais je ne me moquerai de tes sentiments surtout qu'ils sont partagés. Je suis là près de toi et j'ai entendu tes colères, ta détresse. Je n'aurais pas sauté le pas si je n'étais pas sûr de moi. Oublie tout le reste, mon ange, nous avons une nouvelle vie devant nous et je trouve que celle-ci commence plutôt bien.

-Et si on arrêtait de parler, chuchota Harry en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule de son compagnon puis sur son torse.

Snape mordilla le cou de son calice et prit plaisir à caresser sa peau en prenant son temps. Le jeune homme n'avait pas la peau d'une femme mais ça n'enlevait rien à sa douceur et à son odeur qu'il reconnaîtra désormais n'importe où. Harry était beau et il avait des yeux à faire damner Merlin lui-même. C'était la première fois pour lui qu'il faisait l'amour avec un homme. Il ne pouvait décrire les sensations des mains de son calice sur lui et il ne parlait même pas de ses mains à lui sur son calice.

-Je ne peux plus attendre, souffla Harry assis sur les hanches de Severus.

-Laisse-moi d'abord...

-Non, murmura Harry, je te montre pour la première fois, laisse-moi faire, ordonna le jeune homme qui prit les choses en mains.

Snape opina et tressaillit quand Harry lubrifia sa virilité en la caressant de ses doigts lestes et experts. Severus frissonna quand Harry se laissa glisser sur sa hampe, il ne put retenir un gémissement en agrippant à deux mains les hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger jusqu'à ce que la douleur qu'il ressentait en Harry disparaisse petit à petit.

C'est le jeune homme qui donna le rythme. Lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite tandis que Snape plantait ses crocs dans le cou de son calice et s'abreuve jusqu'à ce que le plaisir les terrasse tous les deux dans un souffle presque douloureux, prêts à recommencer l'expérience quand Snape referma les deux petits trous d'un coup de langue.

Severus ramena le calice contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, étonné d'avoir ressenti cet extraordinaire désir et ce besoin tout aussi extraordinaire de le posséder de nouveau jusqu'à leur dernière force puis de s'endormir près de lui en appréciant cette force que lui avait octroyé la fin du rituel, et qui coulait désormais dans ses veines.

^o^o^

Il paraît que nous n'avons plus le droit de faire des scènes de tendresse un peu poussées. Je trouve cela dommage surtout que de ce côté là je me suis bien freiné. Il y aura toujours dans mes fics un peu de tout, cela fait partie de la vie et que seraient nos personnages sans amour ? Vos review sont lues même si j'ai parfois un manque de temps considérable pour y répondre. Elles sont appréciées et écoutées. Merci à toutes et à tous.


	13. Chapter 13

**Rose Noire**

 **Chapitre 13**

Le matin trouva les deux amants endormis, les draps emmêlés au pied du lit et le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. Severus ouvrit les yeux le premier, embrassa les lèvres de son calice avec un sourire heureux puis se leva pour lui préparer un copieux petit déjeuner. Il l'avait ponctionné deux fois pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour, Harry devait être ce matin, affamé.

-Du bacon et des oeufs, un bol de chocolat et des croissants, un grand verre de jus de citrouille et de la confiture de fraises, énuméra le calice qui était sorti de son lit en silence. Tu crois que c'est assez pour moi, mon amour ? se moqua le jeune homme en embrassant son vampire.

-J'ai usé toutes tes ressources, tu as besoin de...nourritures avant qu'on reparte au village.

-Au village ou ici, est-ce que ce n'est pas pareil ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? gronda Snape alors que son calice mordillait son oreille. Tu sais que nous devons partir, mais je te fais la promesse de parler à Lucius au plus vite de nous trouver notre propre endroit rien que pour toi et moi. Et puis rien ne nous empêchera de continuer ce que nous avons commencé ici, ajouta perfidement le vampire devenu accro.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, prédit Harry avec les yeux brillants de bonheur.

-Maintenant pour moi tout va changer, tous mes sens vont décupler et j'en sens déjà les effets.

-Dorénavant tu seras plus rapide et tu pourras transplaner à partir de n'importe quel endroit sans craindre le soleil à condition que ta destination soit un lieu sombre comme tes cachots, ma chambre ou le village de Wilfrid. Je ne connais pas les autres effets, il faudra que je me renseigne.

-Des sens aiguisés, une rapidité à toute épreuve, le moindre son sera décuplé lui aussi, répéta le maître des potions en ricanant. Je sens que mes étudiants vont souffrir cette année.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, s'indigna le jeune homme, c'est pas juste pour eux. Je trouve que tu les tortures assez comme ça.

-Là je pense à un autre genre de torture, mon ange, mais pour ça je vais attendre d'être au village.

Harry rit aux éclats avant de s'asseoir et de s'attaquer à son petit déjeuner.

-Je mange, je m'habille et on pourra partir si tu veux, émit le calice, mais ne pas oublier la douche bien que j'aurai aimé garder ton odeur sur mon corps.

-Mon odeur t'est acquise quand tu veux, en attendant mange, tu as besoin de force.

Une heure plus tard les deux sorciers arrivèrent au village où Alius Malo les attendait.

-Vous avez pris votre temps, messieurs, les accueillit Alius. Comment allez-vous ?

-On va bien, ne me dites pas qu'on vous a manqué, ironisa Harry.

-Votre calice, mon cher Severus, est adorable, ironisa à son tour Alius Malo.

-Il n'avait pas envie de quitter le lieu où nous étions, l'excusa le maître des potions.

-Hé bien, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, jeune homme. Je vous rends à tous deux votre liberté. Le reste de votre vie vous appartient et je pense que vous vous en sortirez très bien maintenant que votre lien est consolidé. Le village vous est ouvert, vous pouvez y venir quand le besoin se fera sentir. Je vous souhaite une vie longue et heureuse, messieurs.

Severus referma la porte quand l'homme fut parti et regarda son calice qui se posait moult questions. Snape s'approcha et prit sa main dans la sienne pour le rassurer.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser et après mes cours je viendrai te voir chaque soir.

-Ça fait quoi ?... quelques heures qu'on est vraiment ensemble et je suis déjà dépendant de toi, de tes bras et de tes mots doux que je n'aurai jamais cru que tu les prononcerais. Je suis dépendant de ton odeur et de tes baisers. Je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas, mais je dois mettre de l'ordre dans ma vie, accorde-moi deux jours, mon amour.

-Deux jours, je suis d'accord, j'en profiterai pour reprendre mes cours et corriger les copies de ces incapables. J'ai du retard à rattraper.

-J'aime bien te voir dans une chemise blanche, tu étais trop sexy dedans, cependant en professeur de potions ténébreux caché derrière tes vêtements noirs flippants, c'est hyper sexy aussi, j'adore.

Snape éclata de rire.

-Je savais que tu avais des idées farfelues, maintenant que dirais-tu de s'en aller ?

-Tu me déposes ?

-Avec plaisir, accepta Snape qui enlaça son compagnon avant de disparaître avec lui de la maison et du village dans un silence déconcertant qui changeait d'un transplanage bruyant.

-Bonjour, monsieur Malfoy, dit Harry en descendant dans sa librairie.

-Monsieur Potter, déjà de retour ?

Harry regarda cet homme qui n'avait pas hésité à lâcher ses affaires pour rendre service à Severus ainsi qu'à lui. L'aurait-il mal jugé ? Apparemment oui.

-Je tiens à vous remercier, ajouta le jeune homme, pour votre aide et pour votre temps, vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire ça pour moi.

Lucius se leva du fauteuil du calice et l'invita à reprendre sa place derrière son bureau. Harry refusa et lui demanda de se rasseoir puis il changea d'avis.

-Montons à mon appartement, voulez-vous ? j'ai besoin d'un verre.

L'aristocrate accepta volontiers et suivit le survivant dans le salon puis s'installa dans le canapé pendant que Harry préparait deux whisky-pur-feu.

Si vous rentrez plus tôt c'est que tout c'est bien passé avec Severus ? s'enquit Lucius en prenant le verre que le jeune homme lui tendait.

-A la perfection, abrégea Harry qui ne voulait pas parler de Severus et de lui.

Lucius Malfoy croisa ses jambes et fit tourner son verre entre ses doigts sans quitter Harry du regard.

-Pourquoi je suis ici, dans votre salon ?

-Il paraît que vous êtes un homme avisé, d'après Severus ?

-Il paraît...

-J'aurai besoin d'un conseil, ou plutôt d'un nom.

-D'abord laissez-moi vous dire que vous avez monté une chaîne de librairie hors norme et d'une qualité supérieur et cela en quelques années à peine, à votre âge c'est un exploit.

-Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu votre temps !

-Je suis rapide, monsieur Potter, j'aime me tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans le monde magique.

-Je m'en serais douté, ricana le jeune homme.

-C'est comme ça que j'ai réussi toutes mes affaires, la curiosité est un outil indispensable, monsieur Potter, cela dit je ne vous veux aucun mal, je vous assure.

-Je sais me défendre, n'ayez crainte, sourit le jeune homme. En fait je voudrai trouver un homme qui a fait de bonnes études et qui a tous ses A.S.P.I.C, un gérant pour cette boutique qui aura la charge de directeur général pour les autres librairies et qui devra prendre des décisions importantes. Un sorcier, cela va s'en dire, précisa le jeune homme. Auriez-vous un nom à me proposer ?

-Je connais quelqu'un qui a fait des études de management et qui a tous ses A.S.P.I.C. C'est un sorcier, un Serpentard pour plus de précision, alors je ne sais pas si vous...

-Pas de souci pour un Serpentard, monsieur Malfoy.

-Il se trouve sans travail en ce moment, je sais qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Il est sérieux et serviable, si vous cherchez un bon directeur vous devriez le rencontrer et lui parler.

-S'il est si bon dans sa partie, pourquoi est-il sans travail ?

-Son nom est Blaise Zabini, alors vous comprendrez pourquoi.

-En effet, il y a deux ans on a accusé son père d'avoir assassiné plusieurs femmes dont les corps n'ont jamais été retrouvés. Son père est à Azkaban à perpétuité.

-Les gens ont une bonne mémoire quand il s'agit de meurtres, et ils ont la rancune tenace.

-Pourtant Blaise n'est pas responsable, s'étonna le jeune calice.

-Certes pas, assura Lucius en finissant son verre.

-Je vais m'entretenir avec lui dès aujourd'hui.

-Vous le trouverez sans aucun doute au Barbe-Bleue, il aide Drago la plupart du temps.

Harry opina et finit son verre à son tour.

-Je peux vous demander dans quoi vous aller vous lancer ? Car je suppose que si vous lâchez vos boutiques c'est que vous avez autre chose en tête ?

-A la base je suis Enquêteur-Auror. Je voulais une vie stable mais je dois avouer que je m'ennuie. Et pour votre gouverne, je n'abandonne pas mes librairies, j'aurai toujours un oeil dessus, il suffira que je sois bien organisé.

-Vous savez très bien que c'est impossible. Vous serez débordé par votre métier d'enquêteur. Vous êtes Harry Potter, vous n'êtes pas un surhomme, tout le monde a ses limites.

-Je prendrai des dispositions, assura Harry, de toute façon l'homme que j'embaucherai prendra ma place, je n'aurai qu'à lire les comptes-rendus et m'assurer que tout est en ordre, comme vous le voyez ce ne sera pas plus compliqué que ça.

-Je peux toujours vous dire que vous avez une affaire en or et que je ne peux que vous conseiller de la garder, monsieur Potter. Cela dit je vais vous laisser, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi si vous avez besoin d'un renseignement ou autre, ajouta Lucius avant de descendre les escaliers.

Harry entra dans le pub de Drago et décida de se payer un bon repas, il était midi passé et il avait faim, il en arrivait même a se demander si être calice allait l'affamer toute sa vie. Il avait choisi un petit coin sympa à l'écart et commanda au serveur le plat du jour et de la bierreaubeurre.

-Bon appétit lui souhaita le garçon en déposant sur la table un coq au vin et sa bierraubeurre ainsi que du pain frais.

Le calice mangea lentement, appréciant le moelleux de la viande en regardant autour de lui.

-Alors Potter, tu sors de ta tanière ? s'amusa Drago alors que Lucius qui venait d'entrer dans le restaurant se dirigea vers eux.

Sans façon Lucius s'installa à la table de Harry tandis que son fils soupirait de le voir si familier et cavalier avec ses clients..

-Un café, fils, je te prie, ordonna Lucius.

-Ne dérange pas Harry, tu vois bien qu'il n'a pas besoin de compagnie !

-Tout va bien, Drago, expliqua le calice, ton père et moi sommes en affaire. Je vous croyais loin, ajouta le griffondor en s'adressant à Malfoy père.

-Je suis revenu sur mes pas...

Drago alla faire les cafés et pensa que son père était surprenant. Le voilà qui était ami avec Harry Potter. Quelles surprises allait-il encore lui réserver ?

-Monsieur Malfoy, commença le Griffondor, je croyais que nous nous étions tout dit.

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça...

-Ah non ! Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Severus...

Le calice souffla puis se renfrogna.

-Quoi Severus ?

-Je vois que le sujet est toujours sensible, le provoqua Lucius.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on s'occupe de ma vie privée, vous devriez le savoir.

-Severus est un de mes amis les plus chers, ça aussi vous devriez le savoir, rétorqua l'aristocrate. Ecoutez, je ne veux pas me fâcher avec vous, ce n'est pas mon but.

-Alors quel est-il ?

-M'assurer qu'il ira bien, il n'a pas eu la vie facile jusqu'à maintenant...

-Pourtant il me semble que Severus va bien, s'étonna le jeune homme.

-Il faut qu'on parle, monsieur Potter, répondit énigmatiquement Lucius Malfoy.

Harry récita un sortilège qui les protégea des indésirables et des curieux avec l'assentiment de Drago que son père avait fait revenir afin qu'il participe à la conversation qui allait suivre.

-Que se passe-t-il avec Severus ? s'affola le jeune calice en voyant l'air grave des deux Malfoy.

-Il te t'a rien dit, s'étonna Drago.

-Dit quoi ? Vous allez lâcher le morceau, oui !

-Cela fait trois fois qu'on s'en prend à sa vie...

-Hein ! vous rigolez j'espère !

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on a une tête à rire, Potter, gronda Drago.

-Donnez-moi les détails et n'omettez rien, je veux tout savoir.

-Ça a débuté il y a trois ans, commença Lucius.

Harry écouta le récit de l'homme, horrifié et énervé de ce qu'il entendait.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rose Noire**

 **Chapitre 14**

Le survivant sursauta, trois ans que Severus échappait à des attentats, il avait une chance inespéré d'être encore en vie dans ce cas. Il continua d'écouter d'une oreille attentive les explications de Drago et de Lucius.

-La première fois Severus a échappé à un avada sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans l'Allée des Embrumes. On a cherché mais la personne avait fui depuis longtemps, affirma Lucius.

-Vous étiez avec Severus ?

-Oui, on était venu récupérer la commande de Severus, du sang de dragon.

-C'est interdit je crois ? annonça Harry.

-C'est bien pour ça qu'on était dans l'Allée des Embrumes, monsieur Potter, ironisa l'aristocrate.

-Comment se fait-il qu'il ait raté Severus ?

-Oh, un concours de circonstance. Severus s'est baissé pour ramasser un gamin qui venait de tomber à ses pieds, il a ainsi éviter le sortilège mortel.

-Ensuite ? demanda le calice.

-Six mois plus tard on a tenté de l'empoisonner, expliqua à son tour Drago Malfoy.

-Je suppose qu'il n'a pas bu le poison puisqu'il est encore parmi nous, rétorqua Harry, effaré de ce qu'il entendait.

-En fait il l'a bu...

-C'est pas possible ça, s'écria le calice, stupéfait, il le fait exprès ou quoi ! Comme idiot on ne fait pas mieux !

-On a bien failli le perdre, parce qu'à ce moment-là on n'avait rien sous la main pour lui extirper le poison.

-Même pas un bézoard ?

-Non je te dis, personne ne se promène avec un bézoard ou un antidote dans la poche, répliqua avec justesse Drago.

Harry se promit de trouver un bézoard et de le garder dans sa poche coûte que coûte.

-Comment s'en est-il sorti ?

-Nous avons immédiatement reconnu le poison à son odeur particulière, répondit Lucius. Je suis allé dans le laboratoire de Severus, j'ai attrapé le contrepoison et le lui ai fait boire sans perdre plus de temps, ce n'est pas passé loin là non plus.

Il a aussi échappé aux armes blanches moldus et sorcières, et ce vampire dans la Forêt Interdite n'était pas là par hasard, le dernier attentat en date contre Severus je pense.

Harry se tourna violemment vers Lucius.

-Vous pensez que c'était une tentative de meurtre ?

-J'en suis certain, opina l'aristocrate.

-Vous avez une idée de qui est derrière tout ça, et la raison ?

-Aucunement, monsieur Potter, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché.

-Donc notre homme peut recommencer quand bon lui semblera, où il veut et quand il veut.

-Oui, mais maintenant Severus à un avantage, ricana Lucius, un avantage qui n'était pas prévu.

-C'est un vampire, souffla Harry, il sera dorénavant difficile de le supprimer, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne va pas essayer de nouveau.

-Il recommencera, soyez-en certains, affirma Drago, et un jour il trouvera quelque chose d'efficace.

-Je crois que Severus a des choses à me dire, murmura le calice. Je veux savoir de quoi il retourne et m'assurer qu'il ne risque rien.

-Tant que cet homme ne sera pas arrêté, Severus sera en danger, Drago a raison, monsieur Potter.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut tuer un vampire ? demanda le fils de Lucius en regardant le calice.

-Le feu, murmura Harry. Il faut que je trouve Severus immédiatement, il faut que je le mette en garde...

-N'est-il pas allé dans ce village ? interrogea l'aristocrate, il devait y rencontrer un certain Alius Malo, d'après ce qu'il m'a expliqué.

-C'est vrai, soupira le griffondor, soulagé. Là-bas il ne risque rien.

-Alors rien ne vous empêche de voir Blaise. Les deux Malfoy quittèrent le calice, rassurés d'avoir parlé de Severus et d'avoir mis en garde son compagnon.

-Harry ! Drago m'a dit que tu étais là, sourit Blaise alors que le jeune calice était encore dans ses pensées. Que penses-tu de notre cuisine ?

-Un délice, vraiment je me suis régalé, tu as le temps de t'asseoir un moment avec moi ?

-Oui j'ai fini, tu veux boire un verre ? c'est moi qui offre.

-Un Armagnac, s'il te plaît.

Blaise revint avec une bouteille puis en versa un peu dans chaque verre et en tendit un a Harry.

-Il faut qu'on parle, Blaise Zabini.

-Et de quoi ? interrogea le métisse en faisant tournoyer son verre entre ses doigts.

-On m'a dit que tu étais libre et que tu cherchais du travail.

-Je cherchais est bien le mot...

-Il se trouve que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de sérieux et Lucius m'a donné ton nom.

-Je suis libre, c'est vrai, et j'ai besoin de travailler, mais il est hors de question que je deviens le larbin d'un patron, ici je fais la plonge et le service, mais Drago me paie et je suis respecté. Sans lui je serai à la rue, je lui dois beaucoup.

-J'ai une proposition honnête, sourit Harry. Il paraît que tu as fait des études commerciales et que tu as été un des premiers de ta promotion ?

-Pour ce que ça m'a servi, râla Blaise. Personne n'a voulu me donner une chance de faire mes preuves.

-Moi je te donne cette chance...

-Toi !

-Oui, moi. J'ai des librairies à gérer, une ici, à Pré-au-Lard, d'autres en Ecosse, et trois dans Londres. Il se trouve que je cherche un homme capable de s'occuper de mes affaires, un homme de confiance, cela va s'en dire. Il aura en charge la librairie d'ici et pourra habiter l'appartement au dessus. Il devra aussi orchestrer des réunions avec les autres gérants et y assister personnellement, s'occuper des nouveautés, inviter des auteurs pour des séances de dédicaces, la publicité, enfin ce genre de chose. Je te préviens, c'est un travail prenant.

-Est-ce que tu es en train de me proposer un véritable travail ? Parce que si c'est ça je suis drôlement intéressé, s'exclama Blaise.

-C'est bien ça, rit le calice, je vais te montrer la topo pendant un certain temps puis tu te lanceras seul.

-Si tu me prêtes ton appartement où vas-tu aller si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-Je vais aller vivre chez mon homme, répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

-Je parie qu'il n'est pas encore au courant, pouffa Blaise en vidant son verre.

-Non, pas encore. Alors que penses-tu de ma proposition ?

-Je ne gêne pas ? s'invita Drago avant de s'asseoir sur un signe du griffondor.

-Tu pourras m'aider à convaincre Blaise, j'ai l'impression qu'il hésite et qu'il ne veut pas laisser ce restaurant...

Drago Malfoy regarda son ami aux yeux noisette et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Harry me propose de m'occuper de ses librairies.

-Et tu n'as pas encore accepté ? Tu es idiot ou quoi ! Dis oui de suite avant qu'il change d'avis, c'est le rêve de ta vie, Blaise, ne passe pas à côté de cette opportunité.

-J'ai travaillé dur pour avoir un tel poste, alors oui j'accepte, se décida le métis en serrant la main de Harry pour sceller leur engagement.

-Super, approuva Drago.

-Tu verras, tu n'auras pas à le regretter, ajouta Blaise avec émotion.

-Je le sais, affirma Harry en se levant, je t'attends demain, Blaise. Sur ce à demain, messieurs.

Une demi-heure plus tard Harry se trouvait devant le bureau des aurors situé dans Londres, sous les bureaux du très célèbre Scotland Yard.

-Je vous attendais, monsieur Potter, j'ai bien reçu votre hibou ce matin, fit le directeur de l'embauche sorcière en l'invitant à s'asseoir. Votre nom ouvre beaucoup de porte.

-Je ne veux pas que mon nom ouvre des portes, monsieur Donaldson, je suis ici pour le poste d'enquêteur-auror libre depuis plusieurs mois.

-Je vois que vous êtes bien renseigné, s'étonna Donaldson. Je vais prendre votre demande en compte, vous n'ignorez pas que vous êtes plusieurs à postuler et que je me dois de vérifier chaque demande ?

Donaldson fut surpris quand le grand chef de la police et le ministre en personne entrèrent dans son bureau et saluèrent chaleureusement Harry.

-Nous sommes heureux de vous avoir avec nous, Harry, il va s'en dire que votre bureau est déjà prêt et que vous avez toute notre confiance pour être notre nouvel enquêteur-auror.

-Je ne veux prendre la place de personne...Je n'ai pas encore fait mes preuves...

-Moi je crois que si, assura le ministre. Je vous avais promis un poste et je tiens parole. Vous êtes un homme de caractère, Harry, ce n'est pas un passe-droit, c'est un juste retour des choses car sans vous nous ne serions pas là bien tranquilles dans nos pantoufles, et certains feraient bien de s'en souvenir.

-Monsieur le ministre a raison, affirma le chef en regardant Donaldson.

-Je sais que vous ferez du bon travail, il y a énormément de dossiers en souffrances, nous allons vous octroyer deux adjoints et vous aurez carte blanche pour résoudre ces enquêtes pour la plupart inachevées.

-Préparez tout cela pour lundi, monsieur Donaldson, demanda le chef, nous vous faisons entièrement confiance pour que monsieur Potter se sente ici chez lui.

-Tout sera fait, monsieur Brysbie, je m'en occupe dès aujourd'hui tandis que les deux hommes quittaient la pièce aussi silencieusement qu'ils étaient entrés.

-Désolé, je ne savais pas qu'ils devaient venir, s'excusa Harry en regardant le directeur des embauches.

-Ne soyez pas désolé, vous avez l'étoffe qu'il faut pour ce travail, vous êtes droit et honnête et nous avons besoin de gens tel que vous ici.

-Merci, je préfére qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu entre nous. Je veux être enquêteur, pas le survivant.

-Je l'entendais comme cela, à lundi donc, monsieur Potter.

De retour à Pré-au-Lard, ses affaires rondement menés alors qu'il n'était pas encore seize heures, le calice décida de mettre Alfirim au courant des nouveaux changements dans la boutique.

-Je peux arrêter, se fit la réflexion Harry en soupirant après quatre heures de travail dans la librairie. Alfirim était partie à dix-huit heures et il avait pris le relais pour ranger des cartons et refaire des commandes par hibou et superviser le bilan des autres boutiques avant de passer la main à Blaise.

Là il était crevé et il avait une faim de loup et le pire était que son amour lui manquait. Il aurait bien aimé se blottir contre lui, le voir, le toucher et entendre le son de sa voix. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures et déjà il était en manque. En même temps il n'était pas obligé d'attendre pour aller le voir à Poudlard, surtout qu'à cette heure les cours étaient terminés.

Une bonne douche prise à la va-vite, des vêtements mis à la hâte et Harry disparut dans sa cheminée pour ressortir dans le bureau de Severus Snape, absent pour l'instant.

-Severus ! s'étonna le vieil homme en voyant le maître des potions repousser son assiette pleine, que se passe-t-il ?

-On m'attend, répondit Snape en s'enfuyant de la grand salle sous les yeux étonnés de ses collégues.

C'était ridicule de venir à ces repas alors qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher à la nourriture. Albus y tenait pour donner le change. Heureusement que parfois il pouvait y échapper car il n'était pas toujours facile de faire disparaître le contenu de son assiette alors que la salle était remplie de monde.

Le maître des potions se rendit à grands pas dans ses cachots, entra dans son bureau, referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et avisa son calice, allongé sur son canapé devant la cheminée qu'il avait allumée.

-Enfin ! fit le calice en se levant, tu en as mis du temps !

-Tu n'étais pas sensé venir ce soir, rétorqua Snape en posant sa cape sur le canapé que Harry venait de quitter. Ne restons pas ici, il fait froid, mes appartements sont mieux chauffés.

-Tu savais que j'allais venir ?

-Non, pas du tout.

-Alors pourquoi allumer la cheminée de tes appartements ?

-J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, non ?

Harry ricana puis s'approcha de son vampire.

-Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, chuchota le calice. Une journée sans te voir c'est impossible.

-Alors que proposes-tu mon ange ?

-On pourrait vivre à deux...ici...

-J'ai une maison à Pré-au-Lard, avança Snape, et toi aussi.

-Donc tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi ?

-Est-ce que j'ai dit ça ?

-En gros, oui, s'irrita le calice.

-Non, je n'ai rien dit de telle, répondit Severus en attirant le jeune homme vers lui qui avait reculé d'un pas.

-J'aurai dû m'en douter...

-Je suis d'accord pour qu'on vive ensemble, laisse-moi finir avant de prendre la mouche. Laisse-moi t'expliquer, ensuite on décidera.

Harry s'apaisa et Snape soupira, pas facile d'avoir un calice au caractère de feu.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rose Noire**

 **Chapitre 15**

Harry repoussa Severus et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Il comprenait Snape, il avait été trop prompt à croire en lui, comme d'habitude.

-Je crois que je me suis fait un film, je sais que je n'avais pas le droit de te demander ça. Excuse-moi, je suis trop impulsif, avoua le jeune homme, contrit, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Snape se posa calmement sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et posa sa main sur celle de son calice.

-Tu ne me laisses jamais finir mes phrases, alors écoute-moi jusqu'à la fin. Je suis heureux que tu ais décidé de vivre avec moi, parce que figure-toi que j'allais te le proposer moi-même. Tu m'as pris de vitesse.

-Mais...

-Laisse-moi finir, ajouta Severus. J'en ai déjà discuté avec Alfirim, elle veut rester à Pré-au-Lard. Elle y a son travail et ses amis. Je ne voulais pas t'imposer les cachots de Poudlard, c'est pour ça que j'ai pu avoir la tour sud pour nous deux. Evidemment il faudra la munir de tentures épaisses et d'un peu de confort, mais je pense qu'on devrait y être bien.

-Tu as fait tout ça aujourd'hui ? vraiment tu as pensé...je voulais te forcer la main parce que je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas de moi ici. Vivre seul c'est pas marrant, tu sais.

-Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, admit le maître des potions. Tu ne parles pas assez, mon ange, si tu as des demandes, fais-le et nous en discuterons sereinement. Il y a tellement de choses que tu gardes en toi et cette colère latente te pourrie la vie.

-J'en suis conscient, il me faut du temps pour digérer certains éléments.

-Comme quoi par exemple ?

Harry hésita puis regarda les flammes dans la cheminée, il retira ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux.

-Mon enfance, et je n'en dirai pas plus, ajouta-t-il en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez. Tu me fais visiter la tour ? demanda le jeune calice pour changer de conversation.

-Rien ne me fera plus plaisir, acquiesça Severus alors que son calice se levait du fauteuil. Il y a encore beaucoup à faire, on s'y mettra le soir si tu veux, ainsi on pourra choisir les couleurs et les meubles à deux.

-Très bonne idée.

-Viens près de moi, on va prendre un raccourci.

Les deux sorciers disparurent et se retrouvèrent dans un salon poussiéreux où se trouvaient de vieux meubles qui, une fois dépoussiérés, iront bien dans la pièce.

-Le salon, sourit Snape. Comme tu peux le voir il est grand, on ne se marchera pas dessus, il pourra aussi nous servir de salle à manger. Et il a besoin d'un grand nettoyage.

-Idéal pour y mettre un grand canapé et des fauteuils, des tapis aussi et une bibliothèque une fois que ce sera propre, se projeta le jeune homme déjà heureux de venir dans la tour avec Snape.

-A l'étage on pourra faire ton bureau, pas besoin comme ça de retourner à la librairie.

-Oh, en parlant de ça ! j'ai nommé Blaise Zabini directeur de mes affaires. Je vais le suivre pendant un certain temps puis il volera de ses propres ailes, j'ai pensé que ça serait mieux comme ça. Je vais pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie.

-Et c'est quoi ta nouvelle vie ? interrogea le vampire en plissant les yeux.

-Enquêteur. Je commence bientôt, donc c'est vrai qu'un bureau sera le bienvenu. C'est gentil d'y avoir pensé...et au dernier étage il y aura quoi ?

-Une chambre...

-Pas de cuisine ?

-On en fera une si tu insistes, mais avec les cuisines de Poudlard tu auras déjà de quoi faire, non ?

-Ouais, je m'arrangerai avec les elfes pour avoir mon propre garde-manger. Je le remplirai chaque semaine, c'est pas idiot comme solution, admit le calice en faisant le tour des pièces.

-Tu retournes à Pré-au-Lard ce soir ?

-Non, j'aimerai passer la nuit avec toi, avoua Harry, à moins que tu as prévu quelque chose ?

-Je n'ai rien prévu de particulier ce soir, affirma Snape en repartant dans les cachots, suivit de Harry. Je vais prendre une douche, si tu as faim fais monter un plateau, ajouta le maître des potions en retirant sa robe sorcière.

-Elle est grande ta douche ? demanda sournoisement le calice, et elle est chauffée ta chambre ?

Un ricanement arriva aux oreilles de Harry qui décida de suivre Severus pour un moment de détente extrêmement coquin sous la douche et puis finir la journée dans un bon lit. Une journée à rattraper, c'était long, pensa le jeune homme en se glissant sous l'eau, ce qu'approuva Snape en l'attirant contre lui.

Cinq jours plus tard, Harry se prépara pour sa première journée d'enquêteur-auror. Il avait passé quelques jours à aider Blaise qui n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre le fonctionnement des librairies, lui évitant ainsi de revenir et de prendre son nouveau travail avec la tête vide de tout problème.

Quand le survivant entra dans son nouveau bureau, il vit rappliquer derrière lui deux hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Deux sorciers qui le saluèrent et qui lui serrèrent la main.

Le calice posa son sac sur son sous-main et remplaça la vieille chaise brinquebalante par un confortable fauteuil puis installa un coin canapé tapis et autres fauteuils ainsi qu'une table basse pour des moments de détente et de réflexion d'un geste de la main.

-Je vous écoute, fit Harry en regardant les deux aurors.

-Nous sommes affectés à votre service, monsieur Potter. Je suis Alfred Rockefer et voici Léopold Lanoix. Notre bureau est en face du vôtre et nous sommes dans le service des Affaires-non-Élucidées.

-Personne n'a réussi à classer ces dossiers difficiles, avertit Léopold Lanoix.

-Si on nous a confié ce service c'est qu'on nous pense capable de résoudre ces affaires, messieurs, affirma Harry en regardant les deux aurors guère plus âgés que lui.

-Ils ont rouvert cette section rien que pour nous, dit Alfred, et ce qui est bien pour nous, c'est que nous aurons les coudées franches pour agir d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire.

Le calice avisa la pile de dossiers sur son bureau et une autre posée sur le parquet dans un coin de la pièce.

-Cela fait beaucoup d'affaire à revoir, déjà on va trier tout ça par date, à vu de nez je pense qu'il y a une trentaine de dossiers...

-Seulement pour ces cinq dernières années, monsieur Potter, le reste se trouve dans une pièce à côté.

-Ouais, je me disais aussi ! sourit Harry. Asseyez-vous, leur dit le calice, et pour information appelez-moi Harry, pas de monsieur entre nous.

Les deux aurors hochèrent la tête.

-Alfred, tu vas trier les dossiers par date, il faut qu'on se fasse une idée très précise du travail, je gage que cela n'a pas été fait depuis bien longtemps. Léopold, retires une cloison de ce bureau et rapproches les vôtres. Je n'ai pas envie de crier à chaque fois que j'aurai besoin de vous parler et ça vous évitera de vous lever à chaque instant, pendant ce temps je vais chercher de quoi faire du café et remplacez-moi ces chaises par des fauteuils plus confortables.

Alfred et Léopold, ravis, se lancèrent dans leur tâche tandis que Harry installait une table, un réchaud et une cafetière qu'il sortit de son sac puis au fur et à mesure il ajouta le sucre, des tasses, du lait des petites cuillères et des gâteaux. De quoi tenir la journée, pensa-t-il.

Un battement d'ailes lui fit lever la tête et il aperçut des notes volantes entrer dans son bureau et tourner autour de lui. Il en attrapa quelques-unes et les lut. Il s'agissait de mots de bienvenue, de félicitations et d'encouragements de certains de ses amis. D'un coup de baguette il dirigea les notes volantes vers un casier où elles se rangèrent toutes seules.

Deux heures plus tard, Léopold avait fini l'agencement des trois bureaux qui n'en faisaient plus qu'un, puis regarda Harry qui approuva d'un signe de tête. Le jeune calice replongea dans un dossier qui faisait mention d'une disparition. Un enfant de six mois kidnappé dans sa poussette dans une échoppe sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il avait entendu parlé de cette histoire. Des photos sorcières avaient été placardées dans tous les lieux magiques et malgré cela le bébé n'avait pas été retrouvé. La mère était en plein désespoir put voir le calice sur une des photos qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, quand au père il gardait le silence.

Le deuxième dossier qu'il ouvrit faisait état d'un cambriolage où émeraudes, rubis et diamants avaient été volés dans un manoir, chez une sorcière aux mœurs tapageuses. Le troisième et le plus intéressant expliquait le cas d'un meurtre d'une femme de vingt-cinq ans trouvé dans une ruelle dans le Londres moldu. Trois ans déjà que cette histoire s'était passée, l'assassin n'avait pas été retrouvé. Les aurors n'ayant relevé aucune empreinte magique ni moldu, avaient abandonné l'enquête après trois mois de recherches intensives.

-Comment allons-nous faire pour choisir un dossier parmi toutes ces piles ? s'enquit Léopold.

Harry se leva et se rendit dans le réduit où se trouvaient tous les non-élucidés en attentes de dénouement, suivit de Léopold.

-On va d'abord mettre tout ça en ordre, répondit le calice, Alfred n'y arrivera pas seul, ajouta-t-il en voyant les piles de parchemins sur les étagères et du sol jusqu'au plafond, tout envahir.

-Jamais personne ne range ! grogna Alfred qui se battait avec des toiles d'araignées et la poussière qui le faisait éternuer et tousser.

-Messieurs, nous allons retrousser nos manches et remettre cet endroit plus propre qu'il ne l'a jamais été et empiler ces dossiers par ordre alphabétique sur les étagères, et non sur le sol. Notre travail s'en trouvera facilité.

Le rangement prit la journée entière mais la salle rutilait de propreté et chaque dossier et parchemin avait trouvé sa place. Les trois hommes retournèrent dans le bureau, fourbus et sales mais ravis du travail accompli. Demain les choses sérieuses allaient commencées.

Alfirim sortit de la librairie et décida de rendre visite à son père. Elle frappa à la porte de ses appartements et entra dans la pièce avant de poser son sac sur la table basse. Il n'était pas tard. Dix-neuf heures à peine, il devrait être ici, pensa-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

L'homme entra chez lui en bougonnant.

-Albus et ses idées loufoques, Merlin merci, cette année j'échappe à cette ridicule sortie des étudiants au théâtre londonien. Pomona Chourave me remplacera très bien pour accompagner ces cornichons qui ne comprendrons rien comme d'habitude !

-C'est une super sortie, papa. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu étais contre ce lieu culturel.

-N'y a-t-il pas de théâtre chez nous ?

-Si, et ils sont magnifiques, je ne dis pas le contraire. Le professeur Dumbledore pense peut-être qu'une autre approche du théâtre peut être bénéfique pour les étudiants !

-C'est grotesque, ajouta Snape. Pardon, ma chérie, je ne t'ai pas dit bonjour, Albus a le don de m'énerver, j'en oublie d'embrasser ma fille.

-Tu es tout pardonné de plus je ne vais pas t'ennuyer longtemps, je venais voir comment vous alliez, Harry et toi ?

-Tout va bien, et toi ? Tu t'entends avec Blaise ? Vous vous en sortez tous les deux avec la boutique ?

-On gére et puis Blaise est né là-dedans, rit Alfirim, on dirait qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie. Il connait beaucoup d'auteurs et il est incollable sur le sujet, Harry a fait le bon choix.

-Harry a toujours eu du flair pour savoir ce que les gens valent.

-Légillimencie ? interrogea Alfirim.

-Non, chez lui c'est naturel.

-C'est vrai qu'il est doué pour beaucoup de chose. J'espére qu'il va réussir dans son nouveau métier et qu'il s'y plaira. Au fait, ne devrait-il pas être rentré déjà ?

-Il ne va pas tarder je suppose, répondit Severus. Tu dînes avec nous ?

-Non, papa, désolée, je vais au Barbe-Bleue avec Blaise, une autre fois si tu veux.

-Pas de souci, tu es toujours la bienvenue, ma chérie.

Alfirim quitta son père dix minutes plus tard, ravie de voir qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne changeait pas. Le voir bougonner voulait dire qu'il allait bien, sourit-elle en sortant de Poudlard.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rose Noire**

 **Chapitre 16**

Déjà six mois que Harry travaillait en tant qu'enquêteur-auror et que ce travail lui plaisait de plus en plus. Avec Alfred et Léopold, il avait résolu trois affaires. Il faut dire que pour ça, ils avaient eu tous les moyens en leur possession.

Ils avaient ainsi retrouvé cet enfant disparu qu'ils avaient récupéré dans un autre pays. Un bébé enlevé par son père et caché parce qu'il croyait qu'il serait un cracmol. Une honte pour ce père qui s'arrêtait à des idées grotesques comme quoi on ne pouvait aimer un enfant quand il était autrement que les autres enfants. Il y avait des idiots partout. Ce n'était pas parce que l'enfant ne faisait pas léviter ses jouets qu'il n'était pas sorcier. Il s'avéra qu'effectivement l'enfant était bel et bien un sorcier.

Harry obligea ce père indigne à côtoyer et à aider des enfants abandonnés par leurs parents sorciers. Pour lui apprendre la valeur d'une vie abandonnée et voir la souffrance de ces enfants.

Les deux aurors et Harry retrouvèrent aussi l'assassin de la jeune femme de la ruelle. Une sordide affaire de jalousie. La victime avait eu le malheur de tomber amoureuse d'un sorcier violent et terriblement jaloux qui n'avait pas supporté que sa petite-amie travaille dans un pub moldu. Elle avait catégoriquement refusé de renoncer à son poste pour rester à la maison et lui avait signifié un refus clair et net et dans la lancée l'avait quitté. Ce qu'il n'avait pas apprécié outre mesure, alors le lendemain, muni d'un poison violent et indétectable, il l'avait attendu le soir très tard dans la ruelle derrière le pub et lui avait injecté le poison directement dans le cou puis il s'était sauvé après s'être assuré qu'il n'avait rien laissé derrière lui.

Harry l'envoya sans état d'âme à Azkaban pour plusieurs années.

Le troisième cas, celui d'une sorcière, veuve et excentrique, aux mœurs légères, à qui on avait dérobé tous les bijoux d'un prix exorbitant et qu'on n'avait jamais retrouvé, et pour cause !

Une affaire de fraudes aux assurances sorcières. La dame avait effectivement eu en sa possession des parures en rubis, diamants, opales et autres, offerts par ses nombreux maris. Parures qu'elle avait revendu pour entretenir son train de vie, mais les galions avaient fondu comme neige au soleil. Alors le temps de se dénicher un nouveau mari, riche de préférence, la dame sans scrupule avait imaginé tromper l'assurance et les aurors.

Harry se promit de vérifier la mort des maris qui à coup sûr devait être suspecte. Les trois aurors se promirent de réserver leur punition à la fin de l'enquête et en attendant la dame se retrouva enfermée dans sa propre demeure.

Le jeune homme posa son sac et s'affala sur le canapé du salon de la tour sud. L'installation était terminée et il devait dire que tout était parfait. Leur chambre était de couleur taupe et crème. Ils y avaient posé le grand lit de Severus ainsi que sa garde-robe et sa commode puis le psyché. Il y avait ajouté un grand tapis moelleux et pendu des toiles de paysages sorciers sur les murs.

Pour finir il avait mis des tentures rouges aux fenêtres et autour du lit pour un peu plus de couleur, et des flambeaux. Le salon au parquet clair qui sentait bon la cire était recouvert d'un tapis oriental, des fauteuils et un canapé de cuir et une cheminée où brûlait un bon feu finissait de mettre une touche chaleureuse dans la tour sud.

-Tu as l'air épuisé, fit Snape en entrant dans le salon.

-Je crois que je vais dormir un peu, j'ai même pas envie de bouger de ce canapé, avoua le jeune homme en souriant à Severus.

-Alors repose-toi, mon ange, je veille.

-Tu ne sors pas ce soir ?

-Si, mais pas avant minuit, tu vois tu as le temps de dormir un peu. D'autant que demain c'est samedi, tu pourras faire une grasse matinée.

-Alfirim vient toujours déjeuner avec nous demain ?

-Oui, elle m'a envoyé un hibou tout à l'heure pour me dire qu'elle venait vers midi.

le calice s'endormit tandis que Severus posait une couverture sur lui après lui avoir retiré ses lunettes qu'il posa sur la table basse puis ses chaussures qu'il déposa sur la tapis.

Le maître des potions sortit de la pièce et alla se changer dans la chambre après une bonne douche pour enlever les odeurs de potions qui s'incrustaient sur ses vêtements et sur sa peau.

Ce soir il voulait parler à son calice de ses moldus. La conversation allait être houleuse et chaotique, peut-être même violente. Mais il ne pouvait passer en silence ce qu'il avait entendu au village des vampires quand Harry s'était en quelque sorte livré à Alius.

Il devait savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Il était de son devoir de connaître la vérité et sévir s'il y avait lieu. Il devait protéger son calice de son passé qui le torturait et de son futur et personne ne pourra l'en dissuader.

Le jeune homme dormit une bonne heure. Il s'éveilla reposé et avisa Severus assis face à lui sur un fauteuil, concentré au possible.

-Tu n'es pas encore parti ? lui demanda Harry.

-Non, je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas pressé.

-Oh, et tu es resté tout ce temps à me regarder ? demanda le calice en s'asseyant sans quitter Snape des yeux, prévoyant un truc pas très net de son vampire.

-Je voulais te parler avant de partir chez Alius.

-Quand tu dis que tu veux me parler, ça me fait craindre le pire de ta part, Severus, se raidit le jeune homme.

-Ça ne va pas te plaire, c'est certain, répondit Snape en voyant la posture défensive de son calice.

-Demande toujours et je verrai si je te répondrai, asséna Harry assez brusquement.

-Je vois déjà des éclairs dans tes yeux, je sens de la colère en toi et ça tu ne peux pas me le cacher.

-C'est instinctif, je n'y peux rien, rétorqua le jeune sorcier, maintenant pose ta question qu'on n'en finisse une bonne fois pour toute.

Snape soupira, là c'est lui qui craignait que Harry saute au plafond comme un lion agressif.

-Tes moldus...

-Ben voyons, attaqua immédiatement Harry. Encore eux ? Tu n'as pas autre chose à penser qu'à ces idiots-là ? Décidément quand tu as une idée en tête on ne peut pas te l'enlever.

-Non c'est exact, je veux savoir comment ils te traitaient, je veux tout savoir, Harry. Je sens en toi des humeurs négatives que je ne peux expliquer, ça me perturbe, je dois savoir la vérité.

-Pourquoi tu t'entêtes avec tes questions ? Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à eux maintenant ? Ils sont de l'histoire ancienne, ils n'existent plus pour moi et tu devrais faire la même chose. Tu remontes un passé qui n'existe plus.

-Il y a bien une raison à ton refus de les ignorer, non ?

-Severus, cela ne sert à rien de remuer tout ça, ça ne me fera pas oublier ...

-Oublier quoi, Harry ? interrogea Snape de plus en plus convaincu que son calice avait subit des traumatismes.

-Si je te le dis...

-Oui, je veux que tu m'expliques, je dois savoir, il faut que je comprenne, c'est important pour moi.

-J'ai enfoui tous ces souvenirs profondément dans ma tête, tu me demandes beaucoup trop, je ne veux plus en parler, là c'est toi qui dois comprendre ça.

-Si tu ne veux pas parler, insista Snape, alors laisse-moi regarder, proposa-t-il, décidé à tout pour parvenir à ses fins.

Harry se leva brusquement, affolé et incertain.

-Je ne ferai rien qui puisse te nuire, mon ange, tenta de le rassurer le vampire. J'irai doucement sans dépasser tes barrières, dis-moi seulement à quel âge cela a commencé afin que je remonte assez loin dans tes souvenirs.

Harry se rassit, il savait que Severus allait tout faire pour connaître son passé et la vérité sur ses moldus. Il savait qu'il ne le laissera pas en paix tant qu'il ne saura pas tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

-J'aurai aimé que tu ne saches rien de ça...

-Pourquoi ?

-Vas-y, je te donne l'autorisation, souffla le jeune homme. Après tout tu as le droit de savoir...

-L'âge ?

-J'avais cinq ans.

-Allonge-toi s'il te plaît, et ferme les yeux.

Le jeune sorcier obtempéra et cala sa tête sur un coussin puis ferma les paupières. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de sentir l'intrusion de Severus puis de tomber dans le néant.

Le maître des potions ne perdit pas de temps et remonta aux cinq ans de Harry. Il découvrit un petit enfant frêle dans un placard sous un escalier, couché sur un matelas et une fine couverture pour lui tenir chaud qu'il tenait serré contre lui. Ses petits bras étaient couvert d'hématomes et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Il ne faisait pas chaud dans le réduit, l'enfant frissonnait.

Severus le revit six mois plus tard, Harry avait cinq ans et demi. Il n'avait pas changé mais cette fois il était dans la cuisine et faisait la vaisselle monté sur un petit tabouret pour être à la bonne hauteur. Pétunia Dursley lui donna un coup pour qu'il aille plus vite, un coup qui le déséquilibra et qui le fit tomber sur le sol. La tête de l'enfant claqua sur la carrelage et une bosse apparue sur son front.

-Incapable ! lui cria-t-elle alors que Harry se relevait en retenant ses larmes et remontait sur son tabouret qu'il avait redressé pour finir sa tâche.

Snape garda son sang-froid et remonta vers les six ans de son calice. Il le trouva dans son placard avec les lèvres fendues et des ecchymoses sur le visage.

Comment pouvait-on battre un enfant sans se sentir coupable ? Pourquoi cette injustice sur Harry ? Comment avait-il pu devenir ce qu'il était sans avoir mal tourné ? Snape soupira puis retourna vers les souvenirs de son compagnon.

Le vampire n'eut pas le temps de se ressaisir qu'il vit Dursley attraper Harry par les cheveux et l'amener dans le couloir pour le battre à nouveau. Severus regarda la scène, horrifié, scandalisé, hors de lui. Il ne pouvait agir pour protéger Harry, pour cet enfant qui criait de douleur. Snape ferma les yeux et quand il les ouvrit de nouveau il tomba sur autre séance de coup qu'il eut là aussi du mal à supporter tant elle était violente.

A sept ans Harry était brisé moralement et physiquement. Les coups qu'ils venaient de recevoir avaient laissé de profondes blessures, Dursley étant persuadé que la monstruosité du garçon partirait sous les corrections qu'il lui donnait. Le jeune sorcier avait perdu connaissance quand le gros homme l'avait jeté sur sa paillasse puis enfermé pendant deux jours.

Les Dursley se rendirent compte que le garçon était mal en point un matin qu'ils avaient ouvert brusquement la porte de son placard. Une forte fièvre le rongeait et les blessures s'étaient infectées. Les deux monstres l'avaient soigné pour éviter des questions embarrassantes de Dumbledore mais ça ne les empêcha pas de recommencer encore et encore.

Le maître des potions vit d'autres horreurs qu'un enfant ne devrait jamais connaître. Le vampire souffrait de voir ces scènes violentes. Il ne comprenait pas la haine de ces moldus envers Harry. Il ne comprenait pas ces coups sur le petit corps chétif du fils de Lilly et de James Potter, un enfant qui avait compris bien trop vite que personne ne viendrait l'aider.

Severus Snape savait maintenant à quoi s'en tenir. Les images qu'il venait de voir lui donnaient envie de vomir et de tuer. C'était de la cruauté gratuite que cet enfant avait subit, il aurait pu mourir cent fois pendant toutes ces années. Il ne comprenait pas que son calice soit encore en vie et qu'il n'ait pas perdu la tête face à ce tourbillon de méchanceté.

Personne ne semblait au courant ou alors tout le monde avait fermé les yeux. C'était un enfant, par Merlin ! Il méritait mieux que ces moldus dégénérés comme parents. A quoi avait pensé Albus quand il leur avait confié la garde de Harry ?

Il ne pouvait laisser cela impuni. Ce qu'il avait vu dans la tête de son calice n'était ni plus ni moins que de la torture morale et physique, on ne se sortait pas indemne de ça, c'était impossible.

Snape tourna en rond dans la salon de la tour sud puis disparut de Poudlard dans un claquement de cape. Sa fureur était extrême, son désir de vengeance atteignait des sommets inimaginables. Il ne serait pas un bon compagnon et un vampire fidèle s'il ne faisait rien pour son calice. Son cœur réclamait vengeance et il n'allait pas se priver de le satisfaire.

Snape était obligé d'agir, ses sens avaient profondément changé et son besoin de protection avait décuplé ainsi que sa capacité à transplaner directement vers l'endroit où était dirigé sa fureur.

Harry s'éveilla, seul et désorienté. Il avait dormi plus de trois heures et Severus avait disparu. Le jeune homme regagna son bureau même s'il était déjà tard, déçu que Snape l'ait laissé sans un mot, qu'avait-il pensé de ce qu'il avait vu ? rien apparemment puisqu'il était parti rejoindre Alius. Quelle déception.

Le maître des potions resta dix minutes devant la maison du quatre Privet Drive. Personne ne pouvait le voir, une de ces capacités qu'il aimait particulièrement. Quand il entra dans la maison c'était le silence complet qui l'accueillit. L'homme en noir fit le tour des pièces puis redescendit l'escalier, ouvrit le placard de Harry et le referma avec de la rage dans le cœur et de la détermination à faire ce pour quoi il était venu.

Il avait refusé de rentrer dans la chambre de Harry, qu'on lui avait cédé à contrecœur le jour de ses onze ans. Il aurait été capable de tout casser et de passer ses nerfs sur les meubles, ce qui n'aurait servi à rien.

Severus prit place sur le canapé puis attendit patiemment l'arrivée des moldus. Le sorcier en colère n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, la voiture des Dursley se gara devant la maison et une clef tourna dans la serrure quelques secondes plus tard. C'est Pétunia qui aperçut Snape en pénétrant dans le salon pour allumer la lumière, et le cri qu'elle poussa alerta son mari qui arriva à grand pas en soufflant fortement.

-Pétunia ? s'inquiéta le gros homme en entrant dans le salon.

-Là, fit la femme en pointant son doigt vers Severus. C'est un des leurs.

Dursley avisa Snape tout de noir vêtu, assis tranquillement sur son canapé. Crime suprême pour le mari de Pétunia qui devint rouge de colère.

-Sortez de chez moi ! cria-t-il en montrant la porte, avant que j'appelle la police.

Tout aussi tranquillement Snape se leva puis d'un geste de la main verrouilla hermétiquement portes et fenêtres qui claquèrent bruyamment, ce qui fit sursauter les deux moldus apeurés.

^ O ^ o ^

Je continue ? reste trois chapitres. Review lue simplement pas le temps de répondre mais elles sont appréciées n'en doutez pas et je vous en remercie. sorciere noire


	17. Chapter 17

**Rose Noire**

 **Chapitre 17**

Snape eut un sourire mauvais, la peur des Dursley faisait plaisir à voir et à sentir. Il se réjouissait de voir leur visage devenir blafard et les mains de la femme trembler d'appréhension devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Vernon Dursley en entendant le bruit des volets qui se fermaient seuls et des verrous qui cliquetèrent comme un mauvais présage.

-On sera au calme, annonça le sorcier.

-Au calme pour quoi faire ? demanda ingénument la femme qui recula près de son mari puis qui s'agrippa à son bras en se cachant à demi derrière lui pour échapper au regard de Snape.

-Oui, réitéra le mari, pour quoi faire ? Je veux que vous sortez d'ici, insista Dursley alors que le vampire sortait délicatement sa baguette magique de sa poche.

-C'est quoi ça, pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

-Mon calice ne sait pas que je suis chez vous, débuta Severus Snape. Il fallait que je vienne pour voir les monstres que vous êtes tel que je vous ai vu dans ses souvenirs.

-Calice ? le coupa Pétunia en chuchotant, affolée et tremblante.

-C'est quoi ça ? interrogea Vernon en regardant plus attentivement Snape.

-Qui est votre calice ? demanda la tante de Harry, craignant la réponse.

-Vous savez qui il est, tout comme vous savez pourquoi je suis ici, gronda le vampire.

Dursley fit un pas vers Snape qui eut un sourire calculateur, il lança sur l'oncle de Harry un sortilège qui lui fit perdre son souffle. Pétunia regarda son mari tomber à genoux sur le tapis du salon en se tenant la gorge à deux mains.

-Comment on se sent quand on ne peut plus respirer ? ironisa Severus. Imaginez ce qu'un enfant de cinq ans a pu ressentir quand vous avez passer vos mains autour de son petit cou fragile jusqu'à l'évanouissement ?

Dursley devint rouge brique, presque violet sous les yeux impassibles du vampire qui se délectait du spectacle. La tante de Harry tenta de plaider la cause de son mari, en pure perte. Elle se précipita vers la porte qu'elle tenta d'ouvrir, en vain, là aussi. Elle se jeta sur une fenêtre, elle cria, hurla, revint vers son mari pour l'aider, rien n'y fit, Snape resta de marbre, indifférent devant les deux moldus, tortionnaires de son calice.

le gros homme s'affala, sans connaissance, jusqu'à ce que Severus Snape le réanime puis recommence son sortilège d'étouffement autant de fois qu'il le jugea nécessaire en y incluant la tante, ce qui eut le mérite de lui faire cesser immédiatement ses cris ennuyeux et bruyants.

Une heure de ce petit jeu calma les Dursley qui se relevèrent péniblement, épuisés et hagards. Pressentant que la soirée allait mal se terminer pour eux.

-Ceci ne fait que commencer, ricana Snape qui les conforta dans leur déduction malheureuse. J'espère que vous n'avez rien de prévu pour cette nuit ? Et tant que j'y suis, où se trouve donc votre fils ?

-Il est parti, croassa la femme, il ne reviendra plus.

-Il est plus intelligent que je le croyais, pourquoi a-t-il quitté cette maison ?

-A cause de l'anormal, cracha Dursley.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Snape en se promettant de faire payer au gros homme l'adjectif "anormal"

-Notre propre fils nous a tourné le dos, il dit qu'on l'a maltraité, comme si nous avions fait ça, se plaignit Pétunia.

-Il a dit aussi que nous étions des monstres et tout ça parce le garçon a reçu quelques corrections, bien mérités, éructa Dursley.

Snape pensa qu'il n'y était pas allé assez fort avec l'homme puisque celui-ci avait encore la force d'insulter son calice.

-Un anormal, vous insultez mon calice et mon compagnon, Dursley. Et un enfant de cinq ans n'a pas à être battu et ne devrait en aucun cas être votre esclave. Quand à votre fils il a raison, vous l'avez maltraité. Peser cent kilos quand on n'a pas encore treize ans ça s'appelle de la maltraitance. Il a eu l'intelligence de se rendre compte de quel genre de parents vous étiez.

-C'est horrible de dire ça, gémit la tante de Harry alors que son mari attrapait un vase et le jetait sur le vampire puis tenta de s'enfuir sous le rire moqueur du maître des potions.

Le gros homme ne mit pas longtemps à revenir dans le salon sous un impérium puis à se jeter contre le mur encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il soit ensanglanté et fracturé en plusieurs endroits. Ses cris étaient assourdissants et Pétunia se boucha les oreilles avant de subir le même sort que son mari.

Le vampire n'avait aucune pitié pour ces gens-là. Ils pouvaient bien prier et implorer son pardon et sa clémence, il ne cédera pas. Ils allaient payer le mal fait à son calice. L'avaient-ils épargné, eux ? Avaient-ils arrêté leurs coups quand il pleurait ? Alors pourquoi retiendrait-il ses coups, lui ?

Ce n'est que quatre heures plus tard que le vampire quitta la maison devenue silencieuse. Celle-ci ne portait aucun stigmate, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et que les Dursley n'y avaient pas subi des tortures. Severus Snape se garda bien de laisser des traces de sa présence et son nouveau statut de vampire l'aida grandement dans sa tâche. Un feu acheva le reste, comme une purification des lieux.

Les moldus n'étaient plus. Un sourire ravi ourla les lèvres du compagnon de Harry. C'était un juste retour des choses, il n'avait pas pu protéger son calice lorsqu'il était enfant, maintenant l'injustice était réparée.

L'homme en noir se rendit chez Alius mais décida en cours de route de faire un détour par le Chemin de Traverse pour prendre des ingrédients. Il était très tôt le matin mais il savait la boutique de Julius ouverte. Il prit et paya les yeux de tritons et les racines d'asphodèles puis transplana jusqu'au village vampire et se posa sur la place près de la fontaine aux anges noirs.

C'est en se retournant que Snape aperçut une ombre très grande émettre un bruissement qui arrivait dans sa direction. Le maître des potions vit partir les gens autour de lui et courir se mettre à l'abri tandis que des gardes, au contraire, se hâtaient vers lui. L'homme sentit une douleur atroce l'envelopper et un feu brûlant griller ses vêtements et sa peau crépita désagréablement à ses oreilles avant qu'il ne perde connaissance au milieu de la place, entouré des gardes impuissants tandis que le dragon de feu s'en allait en s'élevant vers le jour qui se levait à peine

La bête se savait irréductible, elle savait qu'on ne la pourchasserait pas, elle allait se faire oublier pour quelque temps et partir dans un autre pays avant que sa tête ne soit mise à prix. Alerté par les gardes, Wilfrid apparut sur la place, il contourna la fontaine et s'élança vers la forme carbonisée et recroquevillée sur le sol. L'homme respirait encore, il devait souffrir mille mort, pensa le chef du clan. Il fallait qu'il agisse vite.

Wilfrid disparut et arriva face à Harry qui se sentit happé et déposé devant Severus en à peine quelques secondes.

-Alius, hurla le seigneur du clan, il faut se hâter.

-Tout est prêt, monseigneur, répondit Alius qui avait ordonné aux gardes de faire reculer les curieux puis de surveiller le ciel au cas ou le dragon de feu reviendrait finir le travail. Snape fut déposé délicatement dans un grand bac par magie et Wilfrid remonta les manches de Harry qui se posait des questions. Il n'avait pas reconnu Severus dans la forme carbonisée.

-Ne me dites pas...commença-t-il avant qu'on ne lui coupe la parole.

-Le temps ne nous est pas accordé, nous sommes obligés d'agir, Harry, expliqua le chef du clan. Ce sera douloureux, je préfère t'avertir.

-Faites ce que vous avez à faire, opina le calice. Severus doit revenir à n'importe quel prix, chuchota-t-il.

Le jeune homme savait que ce n'était pas le moment de perdre la tête, il sera temps plus tard, quand Severus sera sauvé.

Alius amena le jeune homme près du bac et après un regard vers la calice, sortit une lame tranchante et lui sectionna les veines des poignets. Le sang coula sur le vampire mal en point, puis Alius fit pencher Harry et là sans le prévenir lui enfonça la lame dans la carotide. Le jeune sorcier retint un cri. Ils allaient le tuer pour sauver Severus, pensa-t-il.

-Fais-nous confiance, murmura Wilfrid à son oreille.

Tout était étrange, il ne faisait pas tout à fait jour, des vampires avaient allumé des dizaines de torches pour éclairer la scène irréaliste qui se déroulait devant eux. Les gardes armés surveillaient le ciel sombre et les autres avaient les yeux rivés sur la forme allongée dans le bac.

Harry tituba, sa vue se troubla. Wilfrid fit un signe à Alius pendant que le jeune homme s'accrochait au bras du seigneur de ces lieux pour éviter de tomber. Alius posa son stylet pour aider Harry à ôter ses chaussures et son jean avant de le faire monter près de Snape. Il le positionna debout au dessus du sorcier par un sortilège. Le calice le regarda, il savait que son calvaire ne faisait que commencer.

Alius se mit à psalmodier un chant d'une voix gutturale dans une langue que Harry ne comprenait pas tout en perforant l'artère de sa cuisse. Le sortilège toucha le jeune homme de plein fouet. Une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais connue même dans les pires moments de sa vie le consuma de l'intérieur et le ragaillardit en même temps.

Il aurait voulu hurler mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Il se raidit puis le sang se remit à couler de ses plaies, un sang bouillonnant qui commençait à soigner Severus, un sang visqueux qui s'infiltra dans l'homme allongé et qui le régénéra petit à petit. Cela prit du temps, plus que prévu, s'inquiétèrent Alius et Wilfrid qui voyaient le calice trembler de plus en plus fort. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps sous leur sortilège et pourtant ils ne pouvaient l'arrêter tant que le vampire n'était pas tiré d'affaire.

Le corps et le sang de Harry éclatèrent en million de particules, comme s'ils se détruisaient et qu'ils se reconstruisaient à très grande vitesse. Son sang se dupliquait, s'échappait de son corps pour soigner Severus puis se reformait de plus en plus vite. Une vitesse telle que le corps du calice n'aurait pu la supporter sans l'aide d'Alius et de Wilfrid. Le jeune homme souffrait horriblement mais il fallait bien ça pour sauver son compagnon.

Au bout d'une heure , devant les témoins qui retenaient leur souffle, Snape se leva enfin, complètement nu et complètement reconstitué ou plutôt ressuscité d'entre les morts.

Harry tomba dans le bac, totalement épuisé quand Wilfrid et Alius cessèrent leur sortilège. Les plaies du jeune calice se refermèrent seules, tandis qu'il se relevait avec peine avec l'aide de son vampire. Les gens alentours poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

L'épreuve avait usé le jeune homme qui, pas une fois, ne s'était plaint. Il avait enduré le sort avec détermination parce que la survie de Severus était à ce prix-là. Harry portait sur le visage les stigmates de la douleur et de la fatigue.

Severus se rendit compte à ce moment précis que son jeune compagnon s'était battu contre la mort elle-même pour lui sauver la vie, et ce n'était pas la première fois. Sa loyauté n'était plus à prouver, et son amour encore moins.

-Je peux marcher, murmura Harry, je peux marcher, Sev.

-Tu es trop faible.

-Nous avons fait en sorte que ton organisme ait le sang nécessaire à ton corps, avertit Alius. Il t'en manque très peu, ta faiblesse provient de la douleur et de la fatigue. Demain tu devrais aller mieux.

-On rentre à la maison, ordonna presque le calice.

-On va où tu veux, opina Snape.

Alius fit disparaître le bac tandis que Wilfrid se tournait vers le maître des potions.

-Le dragon de feu était là pour toi, nous devons avoir une discussion à ce sujet.

-Je reviendrai demain...

-Nous reviendrons demain, le reprit Harry, pas question qu'il vienne sans moi.

-Faites attention à vous deux, émit le seigneur du clan.

-Nous allons suivre ton conseil, approuva le maître des potions avant de transplaner avec son calice contre lui.

Severus Snape fulminait maintenant qu'il réfléchissait à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il en avait marre d'être la cible du tueur, il devait en finir avec ça surtout qu'il se doutait de qui il était, il n'en n'avait pas la preuve mais il devait le confondre coûte que coûte.

Harry se traîna jusqu'à la salle d'eau pour ôter le sang qui poissait sur lui et sur son pantalon. Il resta longtemps sous l'eau pour rincer le gel douche qu'il avait mis sur lui avec un peu trop de zèle. Il s'essuya puis enroulé dans sa serviette alla se verser un whisky qu'il avala d'une seule traite.

Snape le regarda se resservir puis avaler le breuvage tout aussi rapidement.

-Tu as conscience que tu as un problème ? dit Harry en se tournant vers Snape. Et ce n'est pas la première fois, Severus.

-Non, en effet, ce n'est pas la première fois.

-Pourquoi je n'en ai rien su ?

-Je ne voulais pas te perturber...

-C'est raté, je suis mort d'inquiétude là.

-Je sais bien, avoua le vampire.

-Tu comptes faire quoi pour stopper ça ?

-Le chercher...

-Tu sais que je suis fou de colère, Sev ? Je pourrai hurler et tout casser tellement je suis hors de moi.

-Je le sais, redit Snape, je sens ta rage, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te noyer dans le whisky.

-J'ai mal au crâne et puis j'ai faim, grogna le jeune homme en reprenant la bouteille pour se resservir généreusement.

-Pose cette bouteille, je vais te chercher à manger et une potion antidouleur...

Le calice allait répliquer violemment mais il se retint. Il reposa la bouteille puis le verre et alla dans la chambre sans un mot

Snape se rendit dans son laboratoire, y attrapa trois fioles puis alla dans les cuisines de Poudlard, prit un plateau qu'il surchargea de victuailles et remonta dans la tour sud pour s'occuper d'un jeune sorcier récalcitrant et fatigué...et un peu ivre.


	18. Chapter 18

**Rose Noire**

 **Chapitre 18**

Harry balaya d'un geste de la main tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Alfred et Léopold sursautèrent mais ne posèrent aucune question, préférant que Harry parle le premier s'il en éprouvait le désir.

Le calice ruminait, grondait, vitupérait contre l'imbécile qui lui servait de compagnon. Non mais vraiment il n'avait pas choisi le plus simple ni le plus calme. Cet homme allait le rendre fou, comment allait-il faire pour lui tenir tête ? Il était dans une rage pas possible.

La veille, alors qu'il se demandait comment aider Severus à vaincre celui qui tentait de le tuer, il avait appris que son vampire avait fait des siennes. Cet idiot avait fait disparaître ses moldus. Cet imbécile sans cervelle avait agi imprudemment car si les aurors trouvaient une piste alors s'en sera fait de lui, il le perdra pour toujours. Cette andouille avait vengé ses années de misère, il savait que c'était mal, mais au fond de son cœur un poids énorme s'enleva, comme libéré des coups qui le hantaient encore et encore.

Severus lui avait assuré qu'il avait pris des précautions, mais la magie laissait toujours des traces, ne le savait-il pas ? En principe la police sorcière n'aurait pas fait d'enquête pour de simples moldus, mais là en l'occurrence il s'agissait des moldus de Harry Potter, alors les aurors allaient fouiner et chercher de quelle origine était l'incendie. Mais quelle idée saugrenue avait eu Severus de chercher les ennuis, pourquoi avait-il fourré son nez là-dedans ?

Le jeune homme quitta son bureau puis revint une heure plus tard pour se remettre au travail et étudier avec Alfred et Léopold les dossiers qu'ils venaient de sortir des "Affaires sans Suites" Là au moins il oubliera un peu Severus et ses excentricités dangereuses.

Le soir, Harry se rendit de suite dans son bureau de la tour sud. Il ressortit quelques parchemins, alluma des torches supplémentaires puis lut et relut les derniers rapports d'enquêtes. Il nota des pistes à suivre ainsi que des personnes à rechercher puis referma ses dossiers trois heures plus tard, fourbu et ankylosé. Il éteignit les torches et resta assis dans le noir, la tête entre les mains.

-Tu m'en veux encore ? demanda une voix depuis la porte entrouverte.

-Je t'en veux de t'être mis en danger, Severus. Maintenant au lieu de s'occuper d'un problème on en a deux. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? Vraiment je n'y comprends rien.

-Si toi tu ne peux pas comprendre, alors comment veux-tu que je te l'explique ? murmura le vampire.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire ça.

-Evidemment que tu ne me l'as jamais demandé, s'indigna le vampire, je ne suis aux ordres de personne.

Snape grogna puis renifla, il n'avait pas envie de s'emporter.

-Je devais le faire et maintenant que j'en ai terminé avec eux j'aimerai qu'on passe à autre chose.

-Facile à dire...

-Je te le répète, on ne trouvera aucune trace de mon passage chez tes moldus, qu'elle soit magique ou pas. Et puis j'aimerai que tu ne restes pas dans le noir et ton repas t'attend sur la table, ajouta le maître des potions en esquissant un pas pour partir.

-Ne pars pas, Sev, il y a encore un truc qui me chiffonne.

Snape hésita puis revint.

-Tu le connais n'est-ce pas ?

-Je le connais ? s'étonna l'ancien espion. De qui parles-tu ?

-Voilà que tu recommences, pour une fois fais montre de courage quand tu caches des secrets, je te signale que je ne suis pas n'importe qui et que tu peux me parler à cœur ouvert.

Snape claqua la langue d'irritation.

-Tu connais ton agresseur...

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Jusqu'à maintenant tu ne l'as pas véritablement cherché, je suis certain de ça sinon voilà belle-lurette que tu l'aurais trouvé, je te connais quand même ! Je n'ai jamais douté de tes capacités, de là que je dis que tu caches des secrets, pas vrai ?

-Je vois que tu as eu le temps de réfléchir aujourd'hui...cela dit c'est l'heure de manger pour toi, il est déjà tard tu dois être affamé.

-Je veux un nom, Severus, se fâcha Harry.

-Je refuse de le donner, gronda Snape.

-Donc j'ai raison, tu connais cet homme ?

Le vampire opina puis quitta le bureau de Harry.

-Si tu ne veux pas me le dire...

-Oui ? maugréa le maître des potions que le calice suivait.

-Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer, promis le jeune homme tout à fait sérieux.

-Assieds-toi et mange, invita Snape quand ils furent dans le salon.

Harry obéit, il mourrait de faim.

-Que feras-tu si je te donne un nom ? demanda l'homme en noir dix minutes plus tard.

-Je lui réglerai son compte, répondit le calice en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, riposta Snape.

-Quand c'est toi c'est normal mais pas quand c'est moi, ricana le calice. Pourquoi tu laisses cet homme te faire du mal ? Je ne te comprends pas.

Severus savait qu'il devait dire à Harry de qui il s'agissait, il ne pouvait le cacher plus longtemps. De toute façon il était plus que temps qu'il agisse et mette fin à tout cela, l'idiot qui voulait le tuer pourrait bien un jour parvenir à ses fins, et ça ce n'était pas une option possible.

Le jeune homme délaissa son dîner puis se leva et alla enlacer son compagnon.

-S'il t'arrivait un malheur je serai capable du pire pour te sortir de là, tu le sais, avoua-t-il. Il ne servirait à rien de m'en dissuader.

-D'accord, capitula Snape, assieds-toi, je vais tout te raconter.

-Tu n'oublieras rien ? en profita le jeune homme.

-Avec toi pas de danger, ricana le maître des potions tandis que Harry se jetait sur le canapé. Je connais cet homme, enfin disons qu'après une petite enquête de ma part, j'ai trouvé qui en avait après moi.

-Tu n'as rien fait pour l'éliminer ou le dénoncer ? interrogea le jeune sorcier.

-Vois-tu je suis devant une impasse.

-Explique.

-Celui qui tente de me tuer par tous les moyens est le grand-père d'Alfirim, donc je ne peux pas l'éliminer purement et simplement, sinon voilà longtemps que cet homme serait de l'histoire ancienne.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu hésites.

-Alfirim est sa seule petite-fille, il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui après la mort de sa propre fille.

-Et tu arrives pour la lui prendre, je comprends, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'éliminer.

-Je lui ai arraché sa seule raison de vivre, et là il a juré de se venger je te rappelle.

-Ta fille ne va pas le voir ?

-Jusqu'à maintenant elle a toujours refusé.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Elle dit qu'il n'a rien fait pour empêcher sa mère de la maltraiter, elle a beaucoup souffert de ça.

-Ça aussi je comprends, avoua Harry.

-Elle s'est sentie abandonnée.

-Tu m'étonnes !

-Il est vrai que quand je suis allé la chercher j'ai trouvé une enfant craintive, sale et maigre. Elle s'était caché derrière un fauteuil et il était évident qu'elle était régulièrement battue.

Harry entendit la cassure dans la voix de Severus.

-Tu n'étais pas responsable, mon amour.

-Je ne savais pas que j'avais une fille, jamais je n'aurai permis qu'on lui fasse du mal et qu'on la traite de cette façon.

-Pourquoi sa mère lui faisait subir ça ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Et pourquoi le grand-père d'Alfirim n'a pas agi ? il aurait pu sortir la petite d'entre les mains de sa fille, non ?

-Je ne sais pas, à part des insultes et des menaces à mon encontre par l'entremise du notaire il n'a pas voulu me parler.

-Vous n'avez jamais discuté ensemble ?

-Non il a toujours refusé de me voir et de m'écouter.

-Il habite où ce cher homme ?

-Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? se méfia Severus en plissant les yeux pour tenter de sonder l'esprit de son calice.

-Nous allons discuter avec lui tous les trois, affirma Harry et pas plus tard que tout de suite.

-Tous les trois ?

-Ta fille aura des questions à poser, elle a le droit de savoir ce que cet homme t'a fait, et cesse de la protéger, elle doit venir elle aussi, ne lui renie pas ce droit, s'il te plaît.

-Tu sais qu'il est très tard là ?

-Et alors ! Au moins on sera certain qu'il sera chez lui, pas vrai ?.

-J'envoie un hibou à Alfirim, elle nous rejoindra ici, capitula le maître des potions. Après tout tu as raison, il faut que tout cela cesse une bonne fois pour toute.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nos trois sorciers arrivèrent devant une maison du Chemin de Traverse. Une grande maison de trois étages avec un petit côté branlant pas très rassurant pour des moldus mais pas pour des sorciers.

-Tu crois qu'on va nous ouvrir ? émit la jeune femme récalcitrante et qui l'avait fait savoir à son père. Parce que tu vois là j'ai déjà envie de partir.

-Nous en avons discuté tout à l'heure, répondit son père, tu auras toi aussi des questions à poser, ce sera le moment de dire tes griefs, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry frappa à la porte puis cinq minutes plus tard recommença en tapant beaucoup plus fort. La patience pour lui n'était pas à l'honneur cette nuit.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme bougonnant, prêt à envoyer les idiots loin de chez lui pour retourner dans son lit confortable. Quand il reconnut Snape, il tenta de refermer la porte mais c'était sans compter sur Harry qui la bloqua avec son pied.

-Vous permettez, monsieur, avertit-il avec un faux sourire, nous souhaiterions vous parler.

-Repassez un autre jour, grogna le vieil homme, et celui-là je ne veux pas le voir chez moi, ajouta-t-il en désignant Snape, hargneux.

-On va entrer tous les trois, ordonna le calice en repoussant la porte et par là même le grand-père d'Alfirim. Y en a marre de vos bêtises, faudrait voir à laisser les gens tranquilles.

Le vieux sorcier se vit assis d'autorité dans un fauteuil, éberlué qu'on rentre chez lui de force et ce au milieu de la nuit avec un sans gêne inqualifiable. Les trois envahisseurs prirent place à leur tour et c'est Harry qui commença à poser des questions.

-Pourquoi, fit-il en s'adressant à Julius Drayson, avez-vous tenté de tuer Severus à plusieurs reprises ?

-Moi ! s'offusqua l'homme en se levant.

-Asseyez-vous, monsieur, et oui je parle de vous et nier l'évidence ne vous servira à rien, grogna le calice.

Alfirim sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Son grand-père avait essayé de tuer son père ? C'était inconcevable, une vraie trahison. Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans la tête du vieil homme pour qu'il agisse ainsi ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle tout bas.

julius se tourna vers elle, désolé et triste.

-Il t'a arraché à moi, il n'en avait pas le droit...

-Il avait tous les droits, au contraire.

-Il ne pouvait rien t'apporter, Alfirim.

-Il m'a tout apporté. Tu ne le connais même pas, tu le juges sans savoir.

-Que t'a-t-il donné que je n'aurai fait ? demanda le grand-père.

-La sécurité, l'éducation, de l'amour et de la tendresse, tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu avec ma mère. Des bras pour me réconforter quand j'en avais besoin, de l'encouragement, des repas et des câlins de mon papa. Vous saviez que j'étais malheureuse chez ma mère et pourtant vous n'avez jamais rien fait pour m'aider.

-Ta grand-mère et moi on était limité, tu n'ignores pas que ta mère était une...

-Mangemorte, grand-père, oui et alors ?

-Ses amis comme elle nous menaçaient, nous étions désarmés devant ces hommes et pas en âge de les combattre.

-Et moi pendant ce temps je subissais, chuchota Alfirim. Un seul homme est venu me sauver et ce n'était pas sans risque, et lui il les a pris, ces risques, et il n'a pas hésité à les affronter et à les tuer pour me mettre à l'abri.

-Des mangemorts, assura Snape. Il fallait que ma fille soit oublié de Voldemort et des siens, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour ça. Personne chez eux ne devait savoir que j'étais son père, ils ne devaient avoir aucune prise sur moi jusqu'à ce que Harry nous débarrasse du vil serpent.

-Ton père a fait ce que j'aurai du faire, avoua le vieil homme qui ne connaissait pas l'histoire de Severus avant d'entendre ses mots. Ma colère de te voir emmener par cet homme à obscurci mon jugement. Pour moi il était un ennemi, un mangemort, j'ai cru que tu serais malheureuse avec lui...alors j'ai voulu m'en débarrasser.

-Jamais je n'aurai fait de mal à ma fille, s'insurgea le maître des potions. J'ai toujours veillé à son bien-être et je l'aurai fait plus tôt si votre fille ne m'avait pas caché ma paternité.

-Je pensais que vous saviez, dit Julius. Je dois dire que même moi je ne savais pas qui était le père de ma petite-fille.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi elle ne m'aimait pas ? Je n'attendais qu'un geste de sa part pour un peu de tendresse que je lui aurai rendu avec plaisir. Pourquoi elle ne m'aimait pas, je n'ai jamais compris ses raisons.

-Je ne le sais pas moi même, répondit le grand-père.

-Parfois il n'y a pas de raison, expliqua Harry. Une ressemblance, un mot, une gestuelle peut tout foutre en l'air, maintenant ce qui est important est que tu sois heureuse.

-Mon père me rend heureuse, sourit Alfirim, et pour rien au monde je le changerai. C'est pour ça qu"on est venu, grand-père, arrête, laisse papa tranquille, c'est monstrueux ce que tu as fait contre lui. Tu te rends compte que si tu avais réussi je serai orpheline ? Si Harry n'avait pas été là... Je t'en veux, grand-père, à un point que tu ne peux imaginer et si tu as fait ça à cause de moi n'espère pas que je te remercie.

-Pardonnes-moi, je ne savais pas, j'avais perdu la tête.

-Tu aurais pu demander, non !

-Je vais cesser, il n'y aura plus d'attaques...

-Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous jeter à Azkaban, vieux fou ! rugit Harry.

-Je le mériterai, je le sais bien, avoua le vieil homme.

-Nous ne ferons rien, coupa Snape, nous allons oublier cette affaire.

-Severus...

-S'il recommence je le tuerai de mes mains, menaça le maître des potions. C'est une promesse, Drayson, je n'hésiterai pas à vous faire souffrir.

Harry approuva et appuya Severus.

-Je suis d'accord avec eux, termina Alfirim qui se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Alfirim, tenta Julius en voyant sa petite-fille partir sans un regard.

-Donne-moi du temps.

-Grand-mère aurait voulue...

-Grand-mère est morte, s'énerva le jeune femme. Il me faudra des mois pour oublier le mal que tu as fait à mon père et à Harry, et si eux te pardonne un jour, alors je reviendrai te voir, ajouta la sorcière avant de quitter la maison.

-Elle reviendra, fit Snape en se levant à son tour, imité par Harry.

-Nous partons, fit le jeune homme, ne m'obligez pas à revenir

-Aucune crainte, je ne ferai plus rien d'inconsidéré.

Harry souffla de soulagement, il était certain que le vieil homme arrêtera ses tentatives contre Severus. L'affaire finalement s'arrangeait bien, il n'aurait pas voulu s'en prendre au grand-père mais s'il y avait été obligé, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde.

^o^o^

Je travaille sur une autre histoire, bientôt finie. Encore un chapitre sur celle-ci et ce sera la fin, j'espère que cette fic vous aura été agréable à lire. Vos review sont lues et appréciées. A bientôt.

sorciere noire


	19. Chapter 19

**Rose Noire**

 **Chapitre 19**

Le calme revint dans la vie de Harry et de Severus. Le jeune homme travaillait de plus en plus tard, il aimait quand il était en pleine recherche et que ses neurones étaient au maximum. Pas le temps de s'ennuyer et quand il rentrait chez lui fort tard, il était épuisé, mais heureux de sa journée.

Ses colères s'enfuyaient peu à peu. Il prenait la vie comme elle venait, avec entrain et bonheur, surtout qu'il s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec Severus. Les sens de son compagnon s'étaient affirmés et le bougre était drôlement doué pour disparaître et apparaître à une vitesse surprenante et ce sans même un souffle de vent. Sa vitesse était phénoménale et son ouïe extrêmement réceptive, les sons n'avaient plus de secret pour lui.

Cet homme n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait, enfin pas dans leurs quartiers, il avait changé pour lui. Il avait perdu sa brusquerie et ses sarcasmes sauf quand il le titillait pour le faire réagir, un de ses petits délices pervers, sourit le jeune homme.

Ses morsures n'étaient plus douloureuses, cela devenait un vrai plaisir, et pendant leurs ébats un plus dont il ne pouvaient se passer. Severus avait fait face et avait mis de côté ses préjugés, il était totalement à lui, corps et âme.

Blaise Zabini s'occupait toujours des boutiques comme un chef et Alfirim décida de s'essayer à l'écriture. Bref, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Sauf que cet entêté de vampire refusait toujours de s'afficher avec lui pour ne pas lui porter préjudice. Severus restera toujours Severus. Il n'allait pas demander la lune alors que cet homme avait lié sa vie à la sienne. Ils étaient heureux et c'était là le principal.

Le jeune sorcier reposa sa plume et ferma le dernier dossier de la journée. Il était tard, une fois de plus, pensa Harry en tirant la porte de son bureau vers lui. Severus devait avoir fini ses cours depuis longtemps et à tous les coups il devait se trouver dans son laboratoire devant un chaudron où une mixture étrange devait glouglouter.

Le jeune enquêteur s'engouffra dans une des nombreuses cheminées destinées aux aurors, et atterrit dans la tour sud, déserte de son vampire, comme il l'avait deviné.

-Une soirée ! s'étonna Harry le lendemain matin attablé devant un petit déjeuner copieux. Au manoir Malfoy ? Et en quel honneur ?

Snape venait d'annoncer la nouvelle en relâchant le hibou que le Serpentard blond venait de leur envoyer.

-Il m'en avait touché un mot, mais je crois bien que j'ai oublié de t'en parler, avoua le vampire, pas du tout contrit. Samedi soir, donc ce soir, je sais que je te prends de court... Et je ne sais pas pour quelle raison Lucius nous a invité, je dois bien l'avouer.

-Ce soir, ça tombe mal, je travaille, affirma le jeune homme, déçu de ne pouvoir accompagner Severus. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas prévu sa petite fête un autre jour.

-Emporte ton smocking, trancha Snape, et si tu te prépares au quartier des aurors tu pourras nous rejoindre chez Lucius. Tu te souviens où se trouve son manoir ?

-Bien sûr que je le sais, mais je te signale que je n'ai pas de tenue de soirée.

-J'irai t'acheter ce qu'il te faut ce matin même, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, de plus je te le ferai porter par un elfe dans l'après-midi, directement là-bas.

-Tu veux mes mesures ? sourit le jeune homme de voir que Severus n'évitait pas sa venue à cette soirée.

-Je connais tes mesures mieux que personne, mon ange, ricana perfidement le vampire.

-Je suppose aussi que personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes ensembles ? C'est idiot, tu ne trouves pas ?

-C'est encore trop tôt, Je ne veux pas te mettre à mal avec le ministère s'il venait à l'apprendre.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ne savent rien ? Moi j'ai un doute, et comme tu as un calice ils ne peuvent rien contre toi, tu le sais quand même ?

-Peut-être bien, mais je garde une méfiance sans nom contre ces...imbéciles.

-Si tu le dis, sur ce je te laisse, on m'attend, soupira Harry.

Le jeune homme disparut avant que Snape ne lui demande des explications sur son soupir désabusé.

Un jour il faudra qu'ils s'expliquent tous les deux sur la crainte du vampire, pensa le calice.

Le jour même, vers seize heures, le jeune sorcier vit apparaître un elfe dans son bureau avec un grand paquet dans ses bras frêles.

-Merci, Lyla, lui dit Harry en se levant pour soulager la petite créature de sa boite qui venait d'un grand couturier sorcier.

Le jeune homme la posa sur un coin de son bureau et reprit son travail sans plus s'en préoccuper. Il était seul, des dossiers et des notes importants étaient à finir. Dans la semaine il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas le temps, trop de travail, trop de recherches, alors autant se débarrasser de la paperasserie le samedi.

A vingt heures, Harry referma le dernier dossier puis souffla en s'étirant. Cinq minutes plus tard il se leva et se rendit dans les douches en prenant sa trousse de toilette toujours prête pour des urgences et son paquet qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert. De toute façon il était certain que Severus avait pensé à tout.

L'enquêteur prit son temps pour se raser et se laver. Il s'essuya puis ouvrit enfin la boite et en sortit un costume noir, une chemise en soie blanche, une cravate fine en cuir de dragon et des mocassins du même cuir noir que la ceinture.

Vêtu, coiffé et légérement parfumé, sa baguette dans la poche, le calice transplana devant le portail du manoir Malfoy. Il fit le reste du chemin à pied, seul, les invités étant apparemment déjà en train de profiter des petits-fours et de la musique qu'il entendait au loin.

Un elfe le fit entrer dans le manoir puis le conduisit dans la pièce où la réception battait son plein. Affamé, Harry se rua sur le buffet avec discrétion et mangea quelques canapés au saumon avant d'aller saluer son hôte, Lucius Malfoy, qu'il trouva près de Drago et de Blaise.

-C'est un plaisir de vous voir, monsieur Potter.

-Harry, le coupa le jeune homme, c'est plus simple comme ça, non ?

-En effet, Harry, approuva Lucius avec un mouvement de tête.

-Maintenant excusez-moi, je vais profiter honteusement de votre buffet, sourit le jeune homme sans se préoccuper de ce qu'en pensera l'aristocrate. Il avait faim après tout et ce n'étaient pas quelques toasts qu'il avait avalé qui l'avaient calé.

-Je t'accompagne, fit Blaise, moi aussi j'ai une fringale.

Les deux sorciers mangèrent de bon appétit, se racontant des anecdotes de leur vie entre deux bouchées. Subitement Harry se retourna au son d'une musique qu'il aimait particulièrement. Merlin qu'il adorait ce son lent et grave puis entraînant qui vous arrachait les tripes. Un pur délice, son corps en trembla d'émotion. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Severus qui le regardait au loin. Il se souvenait lui aussi.

-Une vraie merveille, ce buffet, dit Blaise en remplissant de nouveau son assiette de toasts. Tu ne sais pas par quoi commencer tellement c'est délicieux.

Commencer ! Il en avait de bonnes alors qu'il devait en être à sa deuxième assiettes.

Harry ne bougea pas de place, Severus avait bien stipulé haut et fort qu'on ne devait pas les voir ensemble en dehors de leur cercle restreint d'amis. Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était indifférent à cette décision. Au fond de son cœur il en souffrait, comme si Snape avait honte d'être vu en sa compagnie. Comme s'il ne comptait pas plus que ça à ses yeux, enfin pas autant que lui l'aurait voulu.

Le calice reposa son assiette pleine qu'il avait encore à la main sous le regard étonné de Blaise.

-Je croyais que tu avais faim ? tenta-t-il pour savoir ce qui se passait.

-Plus maintenant, répondit le calice en s'éloignant dans un coin de la salle. Il n'aurait pas du venir ce soir, il avait fait une connerie, une de plus.

-Lucius ! s'étonna Harry qui ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher de lui. Trop silencieux cet homme, comme Severus.

-Je ne vous ai pas invité pour que vous restiez caché dans un coin, Harry.

-Je suis bien ici, au moins je n'ennuie personne.

-Ennuyer qui ? Severus ? En voilà une idée étrange, n'êtes-vous pas ensembles ?

-On ne doit pas se montrer, d'après lui ce serait mauvais pour mon image. N'avez-vous jamais rien entendu d'aussi grotesque ? Il craint que le ministère n'agisse contre nous.

-C'est ridicule, Severus a un calice, le ministère ne peut interférer, il irait à l'encontre des lois Vampiriques et Sorcières. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à cet imbécile ?

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser, de toute façon je suis fatigué...

Lucius était furieux après son ami d'enfance, et il ne se gêna pas pour le lui dire quand le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte.

-Harry s'en va et c'est de ta faute, Severus. Assume tes actes par Salazar ! Il est ton compagnon, oui ou non ?

-Il part ?

Snape avisa le calice et le rejoignit à grandes enjambées malgré les regards curieux des invités de Lucius.

-Tu es magnifique. Ne pars pas, profitons de cette soirée, sussurra le vampire à l'oreille de Harry. Je suis un idiot, pardonne-moi.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? sourit le jeune homme, heureux de voir que Severus avait changé d'avis pour eux deux.

-Oui, après tout qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire des autres ? Si on nous cherche des ennuies nous saurons répondre. A deux on est plus forts.

-Qui oserait s'attaquer à nous ? ricana le calice.

Snape répondit en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Mon rôle est de te protéger même si je sais que tu en es capable. Laisse-moi croire que parfois tu as besoin de moi, pour mon vampire et pour moi aussi.

-D'accord, opina Harry, je vais bien trouver de quoi vous occuper tous les deux.

-J'ai déjà une petite idée, ricana le maître des potions qui fit un signe discret à Lucius avant de prendre la main du jeune homme puis de l'approcher du buffet afin de lui remplit une assiette avant de l'attirer vers les jardins.

-Je connais déjà cet endroit, pouffa le calice en tenant ses canapés en équilibre précaire sur sa main libre.

-Je le sais bien, répondit Snape en tirant de plus belle le calice.

-Alors où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Tu es impatient et bavard, gronda le maître des potions en enveloppant son compagnon entre ses bras et en les faisant transplaner sans un bruit.

Harry regarda, ravi, le bungalow planté au milieu des bougainvilliers et des lauriers-roses en fleurs. D'ailleurs l'odeur en était enivrante et enchanteresse.

-C'est chez nous, le renseigna Severus, on pourra y venir chaque fois que tu le voudras.

-C'est...magnifique.

-Nous avons deux jours pour nous, qu'en dis-tu ?

-J'en dis que c'est une super idée, Sev. Deux jours rien que pour nous c'est inespéré, tu me fais visiter ?

-Oh que oui ! toutes les pièces, une par une, ajouta Severus avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Hum, je ne sais pas pourquoi je sens qu'on ne va pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit.

Les toasts furent posés sur la table tandis que Snape entraînait son calice dans la chambre. Une belle chambre mauve et lilas avec aux murs des cadres de paysages magiques qui bougeaient sous un vent invisible.

Harry se promit de les admirer plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. Là il était trop occuper avec Severus et celui-ci lui faisait tellement tourner la tête qu'il ne savait plus s'ils étaient sur le lit ou sur l'épais tapis de laine.

Severus avait pris leur relation au sérieux, il avait changé pour lui et il savait que cela n'avait pas été facile. Au début, quand leur vraie relation avait débutée, il avait eu peur, chaque jour, chaque heure, que Severus abandonne et qu'il se détourne de lui. Il saluait sa force de caractère car il se doutait que changer n'avait pas été facile.

Là il était heureux de vivre avec cet homme admirable qui lui prouvait chaque jour son amour inconditionnel. Il n'y avait plus rien entre eux pour s'interposer contre leur relation et surtout pas le grand-père d'Alfirim qui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se faire pardonner.

Harry lâcha ses pensées et poussa un gémissement de bonheur sous la morsure de Severus qui l'emmena vers un plaisir infini. Il se sentait comblé, son corps était en feu sous les coups érotique de l'homme. Il allait et venait en lui lentement, une torture délicieuse.

-Accroche-toi, susurra Snape alors qu'il augmentait la cadence pour la plus grande joie de son partenaire qui siffla alors que Severus frappait ses fesses de ses hanches. La déferlante les gagna en même temps, ils se raidirent dans le plaisir, restèrent ainsi quelques secondes puis tombèrent sur le lit, épuisés mais heureux.

Harry se retourna vers son vampire et l'embrassa, l'enveloppant de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

-Tu ne regrettes rien ? lui demanda-t-il doucement, les yeux concentrés sur ceux de Severus.

-Jamais, aucun regret, nous sommes complets tous les deux. Et je suis presque certain qu'un jour au l'autre je me serai tourné vers toi, même si cela aurait pris un peu plus de temps. Il me semble que toi et moi c'était évident. Tellement évident que je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu plus tôt.

-Le principal, mon amour, c'est que tu sois avec moi maintenant, non ?

Snape sourit et opina, mais là il avait une autre envie, un besoin d'aimer son calice, de le garder contre lui et pour ça il avait deux jours complets.

 **Fin**

J'espère que cela vous aura plu et que ma plume n'a pas trop changé. Ma disparition du site a été longue. J'écris d'abord pour mon plaisir ensuite pour le vôtre, on se vide la tête quelques heures. Je viens de relire "Nos vies emmêlées" j'adore cette fic, j'avais pris un grand plaisir à l'écrire et à décrire mes personnages et leurs déboires. Maintenant je travaille sur une autre fic, enfin deux serait plus exact. Une est bientôt finie, l'autre n'en est qu'à deux chapitres. Tout ça pour dire que je suis contente de revenir et que je vais me le prendre plus cool. Bonne journée à toutes. Merci de vos messages même si je n'y réponds pas à chaque fois. Le temps me manque.

Sorciere noire.


End file.
